


Lavender Pillowcases

by Palm_Trees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Tropical Vacation, honeymoon suite, multi-chapter, post FANCY, soft chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: TWICE goes on vacation to celebrate another successful album. The girls have two weeks to enjoy the weather, drinks, culture, and each others company. Due to capacity issues, Chaeyoung and Mina are sharing a honeymoon suite, together. Chaeyoung is nervous, Mina is oblivious. Both girls want the other to have a good time, but they're both bad at communicating.Between the late night VLives, walks on the beach, and spraying perfume on pillowcases, both begin to develop deeper feelings for the other. Chaeyoung's not sure if her new emotions are because of the red sunsets, or if it's her heart finally making up its mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot out. For the last 37 minutes, the sun had continuously beat down on the members of TWICE as they waited for their cab to shuttle them to their hotel. The managers had learnt that Friday afternoon was not the best time to land on the island of St Martin; the crowds and chaos in the small airport only proving their failure of scheduling. Chaeyoung wiped a stray bead of sweat as it ran down the side of her face, lifting her water bottle only to find it disappointedly empty.

"I'm going to get another bottle." She nearly yelled to Tzuyu, resting a hand on her shoulder to get the taller girls attention.

Tzuyu mouthed an ‘okay’ through the loud sounds of the crowd before trying to follow beside Chaeyoung to the bar, failing to do so through the masses of people and falling behind her. The gentle hand on her back reassured Chaeyoung that she hadn't lost Tzuyu, not that she would be too hard to find due to her bright yellow shirt, Chaeyoung mused.

"Hola, senioritas! Welcome to St Martin! How can I be of service?" A middle aged man asked Chaeyoung politely. He was opening a few beer bottles before handing them over to a group of men beside the two women, earning a generous tip in the process. “Can I offer you two a margarita? Splash of coconut rum?” The bartender hummed, looking at them expectantly.

Tzuyu pulled Chaeyoung closer before telling her to order water, "Just say you want water." Her friend pushed.

"A wa-"

A familiar and polite voice cut her off before she could continue, "Two water bottles please." It was the same english accent that Chaeyoung had heard during many VLives, fan meetings, concerts, and when the two occasionally tried to learn common english phrases.

“Of course!” the man said enthusiastically.

Chaeyoung finally looked over to the owner of said voice, noticing that Mina had shed her pants in favour of shorts. Mina fished through her small purse and found enough money to pay the man, “Please, keep the tip.” The smile she flashed the man was as gummy as ever, her perfect teeth shining in the inescapable sunlight.

“Mina-unnie, you don’t have to pay.” Chaeyoung insisted in korean, pulling out money herself. Mina just looked over and smiled politely, handing over the money before any more challenges could be made.

“Thank you, sir.” Chaeyoung said. She stuffed her bills back into her wallet before being startled by Mina, a cold bottle of water immediately cooling her forehead. The three walked away from the crowded bar towards where the rest of the girls were.

“Tzuyu, here.” Mina’s bottle was held out towards the brunette. Tzuyu accepted it and took a long swig from the cool liquid. They arrived to where the group had been, their luggage and managers still standing, but not the 6 other members.

“Tzuyu!” Sana called, skipping happily towards the makane from her spot in the shade. She hugged the taller girl by the waist, “Why is it so hot?” she whined.

“You sharing your body heat doesn’t help.” the younger girl said, her monotone and unimpressed voice stopping Sana’s playful banter.

Sana pouted before pulling her towards the shade that the other members stood under, “Always so cold, I’m almost hurt.”

Chaeyoung sighed at Sana’s never-ending flirting and took in her surroundings. The sun was as bright and hot as before, something that she was both thankful for and annoyed at. It was much warmer than Korea, but being exposed for this long was draining her energy at an exponential rate. She fixed her sunglasses, looking up to the clear blue sky. It was as blue as she would expect being in the caribbean, even bluer than the beach they filmed ‘Dance the Night Away’ on.

Mina’s soft voice swayed her from her memories, “Reminds you of shooting, doesn't it?” Looking over, Chaeyoung caught Mina with a small smile that danced across her features. She was wearing a baseball hat, her shining brown eyes full of tiredness but excitement nonetheless.

“It’s like you can read people's minds,” The younger responded, offering her bottle to her senior. Mina took it and opened the cap, taking a small sip. She handed the bottle back and looked out to the masses of people occupying the busy lot.

“It was fun, though. At times like this, I don’t miss my long hair.” She said, absentmindedly pushing her short blonde hair away from her face. She got no answer, not that she exactly expected one. Chaeyoung and the others had learnt early on in their trainee days that Mina could disappear into her own world as quickly as the wind could blow a leaf off a tree. Unlike the others, Chaeyoung was able to adapt to Mina’s quick changes from reality to, well, wherever her subconscious took her. 

Chaeyoung wordlessly directed Mina under an overhang to escape the sun, knowing that if not, Mina would continue to stand under the suns rays. She took another swig from her bottle before fishing out her phone and checking the time, 10:21am local time, their ride was even later then the representative had predicted.

“Chaeyoung, do you think we’ll have fun?” Mina asked, still looking out towards the vans picking up people to shuttle to their respective resorts. After another few seconds of taking in the busy parking lot, Mina finally turned her attention towards Chaeyoung. Her bangs brushed down till just before her eyes, combined with her questioning eyes and nervous smile - Mina looked much cuter than usual.  
Chaeyoung was brought back to the reality of why they were on the island. They were supposed to shoot separate commercials for an up and coming clothing brand based in Changwon. The girls were told that shooting should only take about a week, half of the time they were going to spend on their, quote on quote, “vacation” commemorating the release of “Fancy” and all the concerts the group had done in the past month.

All the girls were excited to have some time away from the cold winds of South Korea’s winter, planning to relax and unwind before they had to return to creating a new album. Chaeyoung looked over to where the other 7 members stood, watching Nayeon talk rather animatedly about something to the others, Jihyo occasionally cutting in to share a few words.

“Of course we will, Mina.” Chaeyoung reassured, turning back to her friend, “If not, tell me. I’ll make sure you have as much fun as possible.” she promised. Mina let out a small laugh, her gummy smile appearing, this time a little widder. Noticibilly happier.

“This is your vacation too.” Mina said shyly, “You should be having more fun than me, you are the more energetic one out of us two.”

“Nah,” Chaeyoung brushed off. Of course she was looking forward to having fun with everyone, and she’s hoping that the group would do all sorts of fun things together. But for as much fun as Chaeyoung wants to have, she knows Mina needs to relax and let loose first. After winning gold for the interpretive dance in 2017, Mina never got the chance to slow down.

Chaeyoung's senior seemed to have a schedule busier than any of the other members, not even having full breaks between TWICE’s hectic routines. Due to Mina’s lack of relaxation, Chaeyoung was determined to make sure Mina enjoyed her time on the island.

“I would rather see you having fun.” Chaeyoung finished.

Mina twiddled her fingers and tried to straighten out her already centered baseball cap. It took her a second to offer a small ‘thank you’ out of gratitude.

Chaeyoung smiled softly at Mina’s embarrassment before being knocked into from behind. She turned suddenly, praying it wasn't some drunk stranger also waiting for their late shuttle.  
“Wow, don’t glare at me like that,” Dahyun disciplined, her hands in the air in mock surrender. “The shuttles here.” the rapper said, one of her thumbs pointing behind her to where her managers and the drivers were packing various suitcases into three different vans.

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung said, shoving her bottle into her purse.

“Who’s riding with who?” Mina asked, pocketing her phone. She looked behind the two to where the luggage was now completely packed into the vehicles.

“I guess it’s just whoever jumps into which,” Dahyun said indifferently. “I’m just hoping Nayeon and Jeongyeon aren't in the same van, I’d feel sorry for the driver.”  
The other two voiced their agreement before joining the other members who were now climbing in.

Dahyun jumped into the right van leaving Mina and Chaeyoung as the last two standing outside. “Sorry Minari, only one spot left in here.” Sana teased when both Chaeyoung and Mina tried to enter into the left van.

“Mina-ya,” Nayeon called from the other van, “Get in.”

Mina gave a parting smile to Chaeyoung as she climbed down the first step and climbed into the neighbouring van. Chaeyoung found a spot squeezed between Jihyo and Momo, finding no Jeongyeon behind her. Sana and Tzuyu were sitting in the farthest seats in the back, both looking down at a game Tzuyu was playing.

“I feel bad for Mina.” Jihyo said, chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, I hope she doesn't lose her hearing. Anything over normal talking basically hurts Minas ears.” Momo chided in. Realizing that Mina was with the three loudest and animated members made Chaeyoung immediately regret her decision of choosing this van at random. A buzz from inside her purse made Chaeyoung fish out her phone.

Only look @ chaeyoung, 10:39 am (St Martin local time)

Chaeyoung, please ask Jihyo how long the ride is.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung started, unable to hold in her smile, “How long is the ride to the resort?” Jihyo took a second to think, looking skeptical at Chaeyoungs growing smile.

“About 25 minutes, why?” Chaeyoung showed the message to Jihyo, who smiled at the plea for help.

“I feel bad for wanting to laugh, poor Mina” Jihyo said, bursting into a silent laugh, turning everyone's attention on her and Chaeyoung.

“What’s going on?” Sana asked, leaning forward and resting her head on the back of Chaeyoung’s seat.

“Mina is trapped with our three resident chronic yellers.” Momo explained, looking down at Chaeyoung’s screen. Sana and Tzuyu cracked a smile while Chaeyoung texted Mina back.

Me, 10:42 am (St Martin local time)

Should be 25 minutes. I’m sorry, I should of checked who was in each van before leaving you with those three.

Only look @ chaeyoung, 10:44 am (St Martin local time)

I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much Chaeyoung.

\--

Mina was not fine. She was the last one to hop out of the van once the group arrived at the resort, her body automatically moving to a woman holding out complimentary mojitos. Chaeyoung watched as Mina basically downed the drink in three gulps before placing the drink back onto the tray and giving a weak ‘Thank you’ to the woman.

The rest of the girls were sitting in the beautiful lobby, enjoying the cool breeze flowing into the open space, cooling them off after their compressed ride. Their managers were currently split between the front desk and their luggage, wanting to be checked in and have the girls settled into their rooms as quickly as possible.

“Relax a little,” Nayeon pushed, shoving a coke into Chaeyoung’s hands, “You look like you’re about to enter a formal interview or something.” 

“Sorry, just tired.” Chaeyoung apologized. She took a sip of her drink, enjoying the cool sensation it left in her dry throat as she swallowed. 

She looked towards the open bar in the center of the square bar, seeing Sana and Momo ordering drinks while Tzuyu was drinking a glass of iced water. There were other people occupying the lobby, although most of them seemed to be either leaving or just arriving, their state of warmer clothes solidifying the observation. 

Chaeyoung walked over to the edge of the lobby, leaning against a giant wood pillar and looked out to the sea. The waves were smaller, the ocean calmer then she expected. Chaeyoung thought about swimming in it later. She noticed that the pool was giant and many people were either relaxing on chairs, swimming or crowding the pool bar. She noted that the buildings looked new but held some caribbean traditional architecture while big palm trees dotted the space, making the resort seem more secluded and natural.

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze blow against her skin. It was soft, like ghosting warmth was enveloping her into a hug. The breeze whispering in her ear softly, almost silently. Chaeyoung wanted to think that it was wishing her a good vacation.

Chaeyoung opened her eyes when she felt someone stop beside her, slowly opening her eyes to take in the view once more. She watched couples walking side by side, hands interlocked, talking about sweet nothings. It made Chaeyoung want to paint. She wanted to capture the carefree atmosphere that was floating around her, just out of reach from her hyperactive mind.

“So, the rooms got switched.” Jeongyeon’s voice filtered through, breaking the melody the breeze was playing for her.

Chaeyoung looked to her side, frowning at Jeongyeon’s face. She still had more to say. “Well?”

She sighed, smiling slightly, like she had something planned behind her back. “You and Mina are sharing a honeymoon suite,” Jeongyeon sighed. Chaeyoung saw nothing wrong with that. Sure, it was big for three members, but that just means more room for whoever her and Mina were with. “Together.”

Together

Wait, together? Chaeyoung studied her friends eyes, finding no traces of mischievousness in her eyes. “What do you mean, together?” Chaeyoung asked, “That's so much room for two people, a-” she stopped herself before she could say ‘and only with Mina.’

Jeongyeon knew about her deeper affection for Mina compared to the others. She knew that Mina was at the forefront of Chaeyoung’s mind, that the younger had always admired the strength her senior possessed. 

Chaeyoung wanted to wipe the growing smirk off Jeongyeon’s face. She arched a perfect brow at Chaeyoung, insinuating more than Chaeyoung was willing to answer.

“I thought you would be happy, having Mina all to yourself.” The brunette said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder knowingly.

Chaeyoung knew what Jeongyeon was trying to communicate. Jeong wanted her to get her feelings across to Mina. But, Chaeyoung mused, that would never happen. Chaeyoung wanted the best for Mina. She wanted Mina to be as happy and comfortable as possible. She's seen Mina’s tissues scattered on her bed, she's heard Mina’s uneven intakes of breath signalling that her elder was crying. Chaeyoung’s brought up her crying before. Mina would relay calmly that she was watching a sad movie.

Chaeyoung knew she was lying. Mina’s laptop was never even in the same room as her when she cried. Chaeyoung always checked.

A flick to the forehead dragged Chaeyoung back to the present.

“I want her to be happy, Jeong. That’s all I want this vacation.” Chaeyoung said calmly. Chaeyoung crossed her arms protectively, not comfortable with how Jeongyeon’s staring is cooling her spine. It felt like ice, seeping into her bones and rendering her spine immobile. Or maybe it was someone's cold finger.

“Interrupting something?” Nayeon questioned cheekily, dragging her finger up to the back of Chaeyoung’s neck. Chaeyoung automatically shivered and stepped away from Nayeons growing smile.

“No.” She muttered, Shoving her hands in her short pockets. “Sounds like someone’s getting all emotional about a certain member.” the insinuation was proved to be true, answered by the typical scoff from Chaeyoung whenever the subject arose.

“You know how hard Mina’s been pushing herself. She needs to enjoy this vacation.”

Chaeyoung was getting fed up with how both seniors were now mocking her, Nayeon cooing and hugging Jeongyeon while the other mocked vomiting. While the two continued to poke fun at the blonde, Chaeyoung caught Mina talking alongside Jihyo.

She was leaning back into the big cushions on the couch, looking up to a beautiful chandelier hanging over her. Jihyo was talking with one of their managers, the two lost in conversation about what Chaeyoung presumed to be a game plan so that Jihyo could somehow control the girls their first night at the hotel. Her eyes naturally shifted back to Mina when she lifted her arms high above her head, seemingly lost in admiring her red nails.

In the back of her mind, Chaeyoung registered the rise in pitch that suddenly invaded her conscious. Looking back to her seniors, Chaeyoung caught the end of a lecture from Nayeon. “...you should be having fun, too.”

Chaeyoung smiled at the concern her elder felt for her. She sounded just like Mina when they were stranded in the parking lot, something she shared with the two girls.

“Because unnies know best.” Jeongyeon jokes, earning a groan from Nayeon.

“What do you even know?” Nayeon questioned, amusement and competitiveness blazing in her brown eyes.

“More than you.” Jeongyeon quipped back, walking away to admire map of the resort. Nayeon left after giving Chaeyoung a soft pat on the back, following her companion closely and pointing out a Japanese restaurant on the map.

Chaeyoung was left yet again, staring out into the blue waves and listening to the breeze murmuring into her ears.

\--

The moment the doors closed behind the two women, Chaeyoung dropped her bag, and her body- rather ungracefully, onto the soft sheets of their king sized bed. She shifted on her stomach, her head following the sounds of soft feet on the tiles to where Mina stood near the balcony. She opened the curtains fully and opened the door to let fresh air circulate into the room.

Chaeyoung watches as Mina lifts her suitcase onto an expensive looking sofa beside their bed, opening her luggage. She takes out multiple dresses and ironed shirts, finding hangars in the closet and hanging them inside before moving on. She then switches to shorts and shirts, placing them neatly into a dresser behind Chaeyoung and opposite to the bed that holds a Tv. 

“I feel too young to be married.” Chaeyoung confesses, chuckling at her lame attempt at a joke. She hears Mina’s soft laugh filter through the air and turns to see her smiling as she brushes and fixes her hair in front of a giant mirror.

“I don’t recall being proposed too.” Mina chirps back, attention still focused on her long flowing hair. Chaeyoung coughed air at Mina’s comeback, not expecting her to be so upfront and continue on the joke. It surprised her, hearing something so forward from a girl normally so reserved, even if the context wasn't real

“Many fans would beg to differ.” Chaeyoung pouted, pushing herself off the bed with a sigh before beginning to unpack herself. 

Chaeyoung heard another laugh from Mina. This time it was louder, echoing from the silent room and out into the ocean breeze. Mina held a hand to her mouth reflexively, covering her gummy smile and bright teeth. Chaeyoung wished she could see Mina laugh unrestrained, not afraid of a camera catching her at a weird angle.

Once her laughter died down, Mina went off to removing some of her heavy makeup, wiping gently over her light skin. Chaeyoung busied herself with finishing her unpacking while Mina tended to herself, humming along to a song playing loudly by the pool.

Mina brushed past Chaeyoung, her lavender perfume a striking calm compared to the loud sounds from outside their room. She reached for a bag and shuffled to the privacy of the bathroom, undoubtedly changing into a swimsuit.

Chaeyoung closed the first set of blinds, shielding anyone's line of sight while still keeping plenty of natural light in the bedroom. She changed into her suit quickly and was about to slip on a coverup when the click of a door signalled Chaeyoung that Mina was out of the bathroom.

She heard the small sigh from behind her and the rustling of folding clothes before a knock on the door had Chaeyoung gravitating to pull it open.

“Chaeyoungie!” Dahyun squealed, “That suit looks so good on you.” Chaeyoung was turned around so that Dahyun could admire the intricate pattern of the straps crossing over her back.

“Thanks, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung smiled, admiring the painting on the wall instead of her friend. Once the warm hands left Chaeyoung’s back, she turned around to see that Nayeon and Jihyo were shuffling behind the rapper, goofy smiles painted on their faces.

She turned her attention to Nayeon, knowing she would be the first to crack under Chaeyoung’s lifted right eyebrow. Nayeon broke eye contact with a groan before moving to slap Chaeyoung on the shoulder, laughing at the youngers show of rubbing the upper arm to ward against any more slapping.

She chuckled like a girl spilling the news about her crush, “We’re old enough to drink here!” Nayeon turned to Jihyo and the two high-fived. Chaeyoung looked to Dahyun to see that she already bore a sympathetic look on her expressive face.

“Plus,” Jihyo stated excitedly when their celebrating disbanded, “the drinks are free!”

Before Chaeyoung could even respond to her leaders strange excitement over the notion of alcohol the three girls were dragging Chaeyoung out of her room, three excited conversations about three unconnected subjects making Chaeyoung already miss the silence and calm of her and Mina’s room.

“Mina,” Chaeyoung thought out loud, having just realized that the room door was open and that she was leaving Mina alone. 

Sana popped out around the corner, as if she were waiting for some cue to make herself known. “I’ll wait for MIna.” Chaeyoung gave a grateful smile to her fellow blonde before sliding her cover-up over her suit and was dragged over to the elevator.

\--

By the time MIna and Sana arrived at the pool, the other girls were settled in and engaged in various conversations. Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Jeongyeon were huddled around a small map of the resort, Jihyo circling spots she wanted to check out later when the weather wasn’t as hot. Dahyun and Nayeon were off somewhere, “checking out the activities” as Nayeon described it. Chaeyoung was sure she brought Dahyun with her as an excuse to ogle at the men around without seeming too obvious.

“Sup, loser.” Sana greeted, pinching the skin on Chaeyoung’s arm. Chaeyoung marked her page in the historic book she was currently reading, turning her attention from the cold war and Berlin to the japanese women who were finding spots beside her chair.

Sana was currently tending to Mina, who was in the process of cringing away from a group of young men who were staring at her a bit to blatantly. She didn’t miss the small warning glare Sana directed to the man beside Mina.

“Sorry, Chaeyoung. Sana and I checked out the beach first.”

Sana wiped off her frown immediately in favor of a goofy smile, “The water is so warm here.” she chirped in happily. Sana rummaged through her bag and fished out a notebook and pen, opening it to her bookmarked spot and began writing. It had become a habit of Sana’s, writing down important events, lyrics or just her thoughts onto the lined pages of her notebook.

“What do you think?” Chaeyoung asked, nervous to get an answer. She wanted Mina to be happy with where they would be staying for the next two weeks. Chaeyoung wanted to know what she and the girls could do to make it fun for MIna.

“I think the ocean’s really pretty. It’s nice to have the waves crash against my feet.”

It wasn’t the answer Chaeyoung wanted. But seeing Mina peacefully open her own novel, she didn’t have the heart to disturb her further. Instead, she picked up where she left off, immersing herself into 1983, when the soviet union had a nuclear false alarm. 

It was July 1984 when Sana got up and followed Jeongyeon over to the bar, meeting up with a Momo who had just gotten out of the gym. Chaeyoung thought Momo had an obsession with working out- really, who would want to exercise the first minute they arrived at a tropical resort?

Chaeyoung noticed that, somewhere between Christmas and July, Nayeon and Dahyun were back. The two were now playing cards with Tzuyu and Jihyo.

Looking to her opposite side, Mina had made an impressionable dent in her novel. Chaeyoung wondered what Mina’s book was about. As smoothly as she could, Chaeyoung slid over into Sana’s chair, leaning over to peer onto the paragraphs of the novel.

Mina softly chuckled, “You could just ask to read the back.”

“Not as fun that way.”

Mina hummed, marking and closing the book. She turned to Chaeyoung with a questioning smirk. Chaeyoung responded with a cheeky smile before standing up and offering a hand to Mina.

“I think it's about time we cooled off.” Mina took Chaeyoung’s hand and stood up, lifting off her dress to reveal her swimsuit. Chaeyoung has never seen the red suit Mina bore, slightly jealous of how pretty Mina looked in the two piece, showing off her smooth stomach and toned legs.

Mina smiled shyly before walking into the pool, lowering herself into the water with a content sigh. Chaeyoung followed suit and soon the two were walking over to the pool bar, taking in the other spots now that they were in the central part of the giant space, their secluded area in the corner seemed like it was miles away.

Reaching the bar, Chaeyoung took a drink menu and held it up for the two girls to scan. Mina looked uninterested in the slush drinks, as always. Mina was not really the type for girly drinks, surprisingly.

“Good afternoon!” a short man greeted, capping a bottle and placing it on a shelf behind him. She noted that at least 30 bottles stood on the shelves behind him.

“Hello,” MIna flashed a smile, “one Jack and coke, please.”

“Iced tea, please.” Chaeyoung asked. She wasn’t really one of the girls that liked to drink. Chaeyoung had no interest, really. Mina hummed along to the beat being played from giant speakers as the two waited for their drinks. Chaeyoung looked around, content with the comfortable silence minus Mina’s harmonic humming. They got their drinks and waddled to the center of the pool, sipping and watching a bunch of college kids in the process of getting drunk and sunburnt.

“I still don’t understand how you can drink that.” Mina looked over after Chaeyoung’s comment, cradling her drink with two hands. Wherever they went, whenever alcohol was served, Mina would opt for a whiskey and coke.

“I’m from the states, remember. Whiskey is the drink there.” Mina stated matter of factly.

“Yeah, Sharon. I know.” Chaeyoung teased, watching Mina giggle halfway through taking another sip. Mina’s small laugh turned into a silent chuckle, one Chaeyoung found endearing.

“Do you want a sip?” The brown liquid was offered her way. She jumped away, crouching in the water so that only her shoulders and head were above the surface.

“This is a trap.”

MIna smiled her signature gummy smile, extending the glass and swirling it like it was a lollipop in front of a toddler. “Is not.”

Chaeyoung continued to look at her senior skeptically.

“Trust me,” Mina whined, “our little secret.”

It was stupid. An insignificant promise of secrecy over one sip of diluted alcohol. But, Chaeyoung didn’t care. Not with how Mina’s enticing smile and childish attitude made it seem as if this was something more than a trivial action. For whatever reason, Chaeyoung’s brain switched to autopilot. She wanted to be part of this small secret, one only the two of them shared.

“Fine.” Chaeyoung sighed, dramatically swiping the cup from Mina’s hands and taking a tentative sip.

The liquor combined with the carbonated drink was just as bad as Chaeyoung thought it would be.


	2. First Day

“I want to try lots of delicious food.” Chaeyoung said immediately. Chaeyoung, Mina, and Momo were doing a VLive in the honeymoon suite. Momo was feeling restless after their big dinner and needed something to occupy her. Naturally, Jeongyeon would kick her out and hand deliver the hyperactive girl to their room.

“The beef mignon was really good tonight though.” Momo cut in excitedly. “The meat was like, this big.” She made a circle with her hands and showed it to the camera they had set up in front of the Tv.

Mina took a second to rummage through her bag and fish out some red nail polish before joining the girls onscreen on the giant bed. She silently reached over for Momos hand in a halfhearted attempt while the other japaneses’ hands were flying about, Momo lost in a one sided conversation with the camera.

“Momo, Mina wants your hand.” She bumped shoulders for extra effect, knowing how oblivious she could be around others sometimes when she did VLives.

While Momo changed her position on the bed to face Mina, Chaeyoung busied herself with reading some comments.

“Where are we?” Chaeyoung read the question. “Easy,” she clapped her hands for extra effect, “ we’re in St. Martin. It’s a nice island, really warm here.” She read through the comments filtering through, chuckling at the amount of jealous comments. Seems like everyone wished they were somewhere on vacation, too.

Chaeyoung then dedicated some time to answer the questions that filtered through the chat screen. She did most of the talking, Mina remaining quiet while painting Momo’s nails. Momo would occasionally cut in or interrupt Chaeyoung while she talked.

“Mina-unnie,” Chaeyoung asked. Looking over her shoulder, she was met with expectant eyes. “What else do you have planned for our break?”

It wasn’t the original question from the masses of comments, but Chaeyoung hoped no one would mind. Personally, she wanted to know what the other girl would be up to for the two weeks after their trip.

Mina continued to paint the deep red on Momos fingers, face showing focus but her eyes were off somewhere else. “I might go back to Japan.” Mina concluded.

Chaeyoung felt slightly disheartened at the reveal. She was hoping Mina would stay in South Korea.

“Me too,” Momo pipped in, switching hands and admiring her right hand. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen my parents, I’m sure it’s the same for Mina.” At Momos directed comment, Mina nodded and continued to paint.

Chaeyoung went back to the comment section. A comment asked her what she was going to do.

“I might see Yerim. It’s been a while and I want to see her before promotions start.” It was true. Her and Yerim had planned to see each other, maybe go out and get some food. Momo sighed dramatically and Mina giggled. Chaeyoung turned back to see the two bickering.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Momo sighed. She leaned her torso over without interfering with Mina’s painting, reading the comments on the screen.

“They’re saying you look like a sulking child.” Momo chuckled. The raven haired girl forced Chaeyoung to sit up straighter with her free hand, patting her on the head like a dog afterwards. 

Maybe she was still a child, but she wanted to know what got the girls got a kick out of. She turned to look over at Mina, Momo still reading comments. Mina was finishing Momo’s last nail, her attention focused only on the task. Her eyes were gentle but attentive. 

“Mina,” Momo cut into the silence, “They want you to sing something.”

MIna pondered the request, flipping through her phone for a song to sing to. Just as she was about to press play, Jeongyeon came into the room with the extra keycard Mina gave her.

“Hi, ONCE!” She smiled brightly and waved at the camera. Jeongyeon sat down on the edge of the bed before asking what they were up to.

“Mina was about to sing.” Momo said in a pouty tone. It seemed that Chaeyoung wasn’t the only one invested in hearing Mina’s soft voice.

Just as quickly as Momo was pouting, she did a complete 180 and showed her nails to her dorm roommate proudly. Jeongyeon complimented Mina before explaining that she was here to pick up Momo and that they should end the broadcast.

With final goodbyes, the two left the room and the VLive was over. Looking over to the clock Chaeyoung read that it was 11:34pm, her mind immediately becoming tired just looking at the four numbers.

\--

“Where’s my nailpolish?”

The question was brought about by a tired Chaeyoung, her mouth betraying her mind and spilling the supposed-to-be thought. Mina looked up from her spot on the bed, putting aside her phone on the nightstand.

“We have the shoot tomorrow,” Mina stated sympathetically, “If I did your nails, you’d have to remove it in the morning.”

Chaeyoung plopped onto the bed, settling herself in the middle of the large mattress. She gave her best pouting face, “Please?”

Mina sighed and slipped out of bed to get out her nail bag, mumbling about how Sana does better puppy dog eyes along the way. Mina then sat down across from Chaeyoung and started shaking a bottle of light pink nailpolish.

“No red?”

Mina shook her head with a small smile. “You don’t radiate that bad girl vibe.”

Chaeyoung didn’t say anything for a while. She was busy admiring how Mina’s soft hands felt controlling her fingers. If her fingers weren't wet with nail polish, she was sure she would have done something cheesy like hold Mina’s hand.

“What kind of vibe do I radiate, then?”

Mina was almost immediate in her response, “A sweet girl vibe.” Chaeyoung stayed silent, Mina lifted her head to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes. They exchanged small smiles before Mina diverted her focus back to finishing coloring her nails. “Most of the time.” she added as an afterthought

Taking advantage of Mina's deep focus, Chaeyoung went about studying Mina's face. There was a small crease between her brows from concentration, barely visible underneath the shadows of her bangs. Her cut little mole on her nose was uncovered, and her lips looked soft with the pink gloss she wore. Mina looked elegant, even with the small lines dotting her face from her concentration.

Once Chaeyoung’s nails were painted and a clear coat was applied, the two settled into their respective sides of the bed. Before Chaeyoung could fall asleep, she remembered how Mina liked spraying perfume on her pillow.

She jumped out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, a confused Mina asking what she was up to now. Turning on the bathroom lights, Chaeyoung searched the countertop for a bottle of perfume, finding three small bottles.

Chaeyoung smelt the first bottle, finding it to be floral scent, but not lavender. Mina slept only with lavender. On her second try, she smelled the familiar purple flower and went back to their bed.

“What now.” Mina groaned tiredly, probably thinking Chaeyoung wanted to do something else to keep her awake.

“Lift your head up.” Chaeyoung laughed. At Mina’s confused frown, Chaeyoung held up the perfume bottle, shaking it for emphasis. 

Mina huffed out a laugh and sat up. Chaeyoung sprayed Mina’s pillowcase and the air around their bed before the japanese girl could snatch it from her hand. Chaeyoung gave a goofy, toothy smile at Mina’s soft expression before climbing back into bed.

Chaeyoung turned off her bedside lamp, drowning the room in darkness.

“Goodnight, Chaeyoung. I can’t believe you remembered, thank you” Mina yawned from across the bed.

Of course I remembered, Chaeyoung wanted to say. The lavender perfume was one of the gentlest scents she had ever smelt. “Goodnight, Mina.”

\--

When Chaeyoung woke up, the vanishing smell of lavender perfume floated in the air. 

Stretching her arms above her lazily, she glanced over to the alarm clock on her nightstand. The glowing box letters told her it was 5:30am. Chaeyoung let her head fall back onto her pillow, looking up to the ceiling for no particular reason except in the farfetched hopes that she would somehow fall back asleep.

A muffled sneeze sounded from their balcony. Looking to her left, the bedsheets covered no sleeping figure. Chaeyoung rose and covered her pajamas with the resort towel before padding outside.

“Good morning.” Chaeyoung yawned, her body not yet accustomed to the fact that she’s not falling back asleep.

Mina closed her book, the one she was reading yesterday at the pool, and gave Chaeyoung a lazy smile. “Good morning.” Mina shifted to make room for Chaeyoung on the loveseat and the younger nestled in comfortably. Mina offered her shoulder for Chaeyoung to rest on after another yawn escaped her.

The two sat in silence, Mina occasionally leaning over to reach her tea on the small table beside the chair. The sun was just rising, painting the sky in beautiful pastels that Chaeyoung didn’t think she could replicate. Splashes of pink clashed with a warm orange and red rising sun, the waves shimmering in the early rays.

“I wonder what everybody else is up to.” Mina commented. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if Mina had meant to speak aloud.

“Probably just finishing dinner.” She picked up Mina’s phone which laid on the coffee table and checked the time in Japan. Currently 7:37pm. “You said last night that you might go back to Japan. I guess you haven’t spoken to your parents in a while?”

Mina gave a small nod, her eyes still transfixed on the rolling waves hitting the shore. Her chocolate irises were full of fascination, like a child being shown a magic trick. But if Chaeyoung had learnt anything from her time with Mina, it was not to solely pay attention to her exterior being.

Even though Mina wasn’t the oldest, the group had quickly picked up on how she was extremely introverted and mature. Mina wasn’t one to express her feelings easily. She would always shrug it off with “Nothing too big is bothering me.” or something along those lines whenever the group talked about any personal issues.

Mina’s mature aura was respected, but sometimes all the members wanted to hear her and console her on her unknown worries.

Looking now, Chaeyoung could spot the hints of loneliness dotting Mina’s features. Her eyebrows weighed too far down, her mouth was a thin line.

“You should call your parents.” She suggested, already picking up Mina’s phone off the coffee table in front of their feet.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on them, they might be eating dinner.”

There were times where Mina could be too introverted. This was a prime example, not talking to her parents whom she’s wanted to see in a while because she might interrupt dinner. Chaeyoung almost wanted to smack her pretty face out of the mere annoyance of Mina’s obliviousness.

“Mina, do you seriously think you could impose on your parents?” Mina shook her head shamefully, like she knew that her previous excuse was poor herself. “No”

“C’mon,” she handed Mina her phone, opened and on the call screen, “I’ll leave you to it.” Chaeyoung was rising from her seat behind Mina, ready to go back inside, when a warm hand on her forearm stopped her.

“You can stay.”

Chaeyoung sat back down as Mina put the phone on speaker. After a few tones, a happy voice split the quiet air. It was Mina’s mother, the jolly voice familiar to her after only one meeting in Japan.

She couldn’t understand what Mina was saying, her and her mother were exchanging japanese faster than Chaeyoung could rap. Even though she didn’t understand what they were saying, looking at Mina’s bright expression told her all she needed to know.

Mina had a wide grin on her face and she’d chuckle every now and again at her mother’s rising voice. Observing her eyes, no traces of loneliness lingered. They were full of love and happiness.

Chaeyoung snapped back to reality when she heard Mina mention her name among the lost vowels and consonants of their conversation.

“Chaeyoung-ssi! How are you?” Mina’s mother asked enthusiastically. Chaeyoung appreciated Mina’s mother’s effort in speaking korean, even if some of her pronunciation was off.

“I’m very good, how are you, Miss Myoui?” she leaned in towards the phone so Miss Myoui could hear her better.

“I’m better now that Mina’s called. I’m guessing it was your idea.” The way she said it was more of an affirmation then a question.

Chaeyoung wasn’t sure why she nodded when she replied, “Yes.” She heard a hearty laugh from the other end of the phone, Mina giving a small but weak whine from her mother’s amusement.

“I figured. Mina never calls me. She always thinks she’s intruding by giving me a call, honestly she’s really timid, isn’t she?”

Chaeyoung laughed alongside Miss Myoui, making Mina curl into a ball on the loveseat beside her.

“Sometimes.” Chaeyoung smiled, still looking over to Mina doing her best impersonation of a turtle hiding in its shell.

“Well, it’s a good thing you're there with her.” Miss Myoui cut in, “You’re a good role model for her.” Chaeyoung felt flattered and couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped her.

“Are you still painting?” Mina’s mother continued, “Your artwork is very well done, Mina still has the painting you made her on her bedroom wall.”

“Mom!” Mina yelled childishly, “Could you not embarrass me in front of Chaeyoung?” Mina was now sulking with her arms crossed and was glaring at the phone like she hoped it would explode.

“Mina, she’s your friend, and personally one of my favourites.”

Favourites? Chaeyoung suddenly wanted to know more. Mina suddenly got up and ushered Chaeyoung off the patio and back into the room. Before Chaeyoung could look back on a flustered Mina, the door was closed and she had the phone cradled to her ear.

Chaeyoung sighed and gave up trying to listen in on their conversation. She figured that trying to understand rushed japanese was an unreachable goal for her.

\--

When Chaeyoung hears that TWICE is scheduled to shoot for a new brand, she usually does her homework. What audience do they cater to; teens, young women? Do they have a lot of dresses, jackets, designer pants, blouses? What aura should Chaeyoung express; innocent, proud, composed, carefree?

This time, Chaeyoung did not do her homework. Being dropped off on set with Mina, Sana, and Tzuyu, she was not expecting the racks of elegant dresses.

Three women whisked Chaeyoung away to a trailer and applied makeup, styled her hair into small waves, and applied virtually every hair product known to mankind to her blond hair. Chaeyoung was then given a beautiful long yellow dress to slip into.

Once she looked ready to be photographed, she was directed to where she would have some solo shots.

It was near a cliff, the beautiful long grass making the scene look ethereal. Behind her was a rock face that dipped far below her into blue rolling waves. The sound of birds and water colliding with the rocks below took over Chaeyoungs mind, and for a second she was immersed inside her head, thinking solely of the beauty of her surroundings.

Her managers’ hand on her shoulder broke her from her trans. He quickly explained how everything would work. Solo shots at two different locations, then group shots after. She had 11 different dresses to fit into, then a “surprise” as he quoted to finish the day.

He left and Chaeyoung was alone with the breeze, birds, the shutters of cameras, and artificial lights that blinded her more than the sun.

Once enough pictures were taken with all 11 articles of clothing, Chaeyoung was directed to a modern looking home overlooking the cliffs. The four girls met once again, this time wearing literal gowns.

Sana looked like royalty, wearing a blue dress that pooled down to her feet. There was a slit on her left leg, exposing some skin, alongside an open back. Her hair was styled into long curls with two braids travelling from opposite sides to meet in the center, flowing down gracefully.

Tzuyu looked like an actual model. She had a black shoulderless dress on, two straps curling around her neck to keep it up. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore a deep red lip color to bolden the look.

Chaeyoung couldn’t give one definition for Mina. Gorgeous. Fatal. Radiant. Beautiful. Red fabric flowed behind her as she took nervous strides towards the other three. Like Sana, there was a slit on Mina’s right side, but it travelled all the way up to the top of her thigh. The dress had a deep V-neck and Chaeyoung was sure it was backless.

“Mina, I think I need to marry you.” Sana swooned. She fixed Mina’s hair, playing out Mina’s soft curls, giving her a more disheveled look. Chaeyoung thought it made her look better.

“Not if I propose first.” Tzuyu butted in, complimenting Mina on the dress. Mina giggled and pushed both girls back, smoothing out her dress.

“Not a chance.” Sana warned, pointing an accusing finger at the youngest of the group. “MiSa is superior.”

Chaeyoung laughed at Sana’s choice of using their ship name, a trend that only comes up when the girls are fighting over one another. It became a popular appearance after Dahyun began using it for Sana after reading about K-pop ships on someone’s blog. Chaeyoung wished Dahyun had never discovered that webpage.

“Mitzu.”

Mina and Chaeyoung made eye contact amongst the other two’s bickering. Chaeyoung mouthed “You look beautiful.” to a shy Mina. Chaeyoung didn’t miss the small blush on Mina’s cheeks as she mouthed “Thank you.”

Their eye contact was broken by a desperate Sana who clutched onto Chaeyoung’s arm. Behind her, Tzuyu was shooting her famous, “I’m going to hurt you” eyes. Their fight had gone on for too long if Tzuyu was using that expression.

“Chaeyoungie,” Sana breathed, “Which is better?”

Chaeyoung gave a quick look to Mina before turning back to Sana. “MiChaeng.”

Sana cried out in mock pain and Tzuyu groaned in agony. Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the half-baked grin that soon took over her face, laughing at Sana’s bad acting. Mina did a cute whine and looked in vain for someone to rescue her from her fellow bandmates.

“You’re all hopeless.”

\--

Turns out, Chaeyoungs “surpirse” was a suit. Like a wedding suit, with the collar, cuffs, a ,jacket, tie, and everything.

Once she was suited up, as she jokingly informed the three stylists, her manager led her back to the poolside (and cliffside) patio where they previously shot the group of four. Standing there was Mina, talking with another one of TWICE’s managers. Chaeyoung was given a rose, which she quickly pocketed.

Mina still wore the stunning red dress, only this time, her hair was pinned up in an intricate bun.

“Mina-unnie” Chaeyoung introduced herself, nodding to her other manager respectfully. He quickly excused himself, leaving the two girls alone.

Mina gave Chaeyoung one of her gummy smiles, her eyes automatically brightening when they fell on a familiar face. “Thank god,” Mina breathed, “as much as I love our managers, they can be really formal and boring.”

Chaeyoung, by habit, smiled at Mina’s slight whining. “Well,” Chaeyoung drew out the syllables, “thank God I’m not boring.” Her hand was extended, fingers holding the rose. She bowed down slightly, like a prince would in front of a princess. Chaeyoung thought it was the perfect comparison. Mina did in fact, look like a princess.

The brunette bowed in gratitude and took the rose with a happy smile. “Thank you, Chaeyoung”

All too soon, photographers filtered into the room. Panels were set up and lights were arranged in strategic positions. The two girls were separated to have last minute hair and makeup checks, before being escorted to the middle of the wooden pool deck.

“Mina-ssi,” A woman called while hoisting a camera on a pod, “Please put your hand on Chaeyoung-ssi’s shoulder.” Mina did as directed, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder, thub lightly brushing over the fabric.

The woman gave a thumbs up before lights started flashing. Both women remained composed, as they were strictly told not to smile.

From the corner of Chaeyoung’s eye, she could see Sana and Tzuyu huddling over a camera. They were probably trying to determine the best few out of the hundreds that were taken, Chaeyoung mused.

“Chaeyoung-ssi, please shift to the side.” 

Chaeyoung did as directed, moving closer to Mina in the process.

Mina gave a small smile before turning back to the camera, a bold and calm woman emerging once again from her usual gentle features. A second later, Chaeyoung did the same.

\--

By the time the four girls made it back to the resort, it was well past 8. They had made an alternate reservation at a meditrainan restaurant just in case they missed the others who had scheduled their dinner at 7:45.

The two pairs quickly got dressed and walked over to the building, stomachs empty but spirits high.

“Minari!” Sana collided with Mina’s frame, linking arms, “I can’t wait to eat something!” Mina chuckled and was pulled ahead as Sana basically skipped on the stone path.

“I don’t understand how Sana can be so hyper all the time.” Tzuyu sighed. They had been walking side by side since they met up near Mina and Chaeyoung’s room. Chaeyoung laughed, keeping her eyes on a disappearing Sana and Mina.

“Last night, after Jeongyeon-unnie brought Momo-unnie back to our room, Sana and Momo-unnie forced Dahyun to play cards with them. They were up until 1 in the morning.”

Chaeyoung felt bad for Tzuyu and Nayeon, who both needed their sleep to function.

“Weren’t you in a separate room?” Chaeyoung had seen the others members’ room. It was more like an apartment though, with one giant bathroom, two seperate rooms and a living area with a pull out couch. It was the only room left, with the overbooking and all.

“Yes. But that didn’t stop the shouting every twenty five seconds.”

Chaeyoung patted the taller girls’ arm in condolence, rounding the final corner to see Mina and Sana waiting by the entrance. Sana waved impatiently as Mina was talking with a hostess, signing a paper and holding up four fingers.

“Sana-unnie, please calm down.” Tzuyu warned, untangling her arm from Chaeyoung’s to stand beside her elder. Sana pouted and turned to follow the hostess, who was still engaged in conversation with Mina.

Once all four were seated around a round, wooden table, Chaeyoung took in her surroundings. The inside was decorated with a variety of teals, blues, and greens. Beautiful artworks were hung up alongside vases and candles that lined the walls.

SInce the time was later, many couples were enjoying dinner. A few groups were scattered, the occasional laughs coming from their direction.

A waiter came around with water and a wine menu. Sana took the menu gracefully and started flipping through the choices. “What about this one? It’s an Italian red.” 

Sana pointed to the wine while Mina looked over the menu. “It’s 217$ US, that’s too much.”

“But if you want good wine, it’s bound to be expensive.” Sana fought back.

“Sana-unnie, we don’t want to lose the money our team made after ‘Fancy’.” Tzuyu cut in calmly, taking a sip of her water and playing around with her utensils.

“You don’t even drink.” Sana lashed back. During her time being distracted, Mina took the menu and was scanning the wines. She seemed to find a good one and suggested it, “Why not this one? It’s 79$.”

Sana sulkily agreed, knowing that the price was more reasonable and that only her and Mina would drink it anyway.

Mina politely raised her hand to the passing waiter, who came over with a pen and notepad in hand. “Can we please have this one?” She asked in english, her voice rising an octave as it usually did.

The waited nodded, “Of course.” before walking towards the wine rack situated near the kitchen doors. When he came back, he poured the wine into Sana’s and Mina’s glasses before handing each girl a menu and excusing himself.

Chaeyoung looked over the choices in silence while Mina and Tzuyu made small talk about what they wanted to eat.

“I’m thinking the tuna or olive oil pasta.” Tzuyu remarked.

“With fish, you can be 50 50. I think you should do the pasta to be safe.” Mina advised.

Chaeyoung was eyeing the lamb, she really wanted something filling after having barely eaten during the shooting.

“I want the lamb, but the chicken sounds really good, too.” Mina shared aloud, looking to Tzuyu for feedback.

Before the youngest could open her mouth, Chaeyoung cut her off. “I want the lamb, too. Why don’t you order the lamb, I’ll order chicken, and we could share some of our meat?”

“That sounded really lovey dovey,” Sana teased, taking a sip of her wine, “I didn’t know you were capable of being so smooth, Changie.”

“I was just thinking in Mina’s best interest.” Chaeyoung grumbled, leaning back into the padded wooden chair. She loved Sana for being playful, but sometimes she wished her mature side could stay for more than 10 minutes.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Mina said calmly, like the whole insinuation from Sana had never reached her ears. She gracefully took a sip from her own wine glass, humming in appreciation. “It’s good.” she directed towards Sana, who nodded in agreement.

The four then went about discussing their plans for the rest of their vacation after their orders had been placed.

“I want to go and check out their Loterie Park. It's like a treetop adventure park.” Tzuyu swooned. Even though she had earned the title of the cold, indifferent maknae, Tzuyu loved to plan out stops whenever the group went out of town or the country.

“That would be fun, who are you planning on going with?” Sana inquired, popping a piece of bread in her mouth.

The tall girl shrugged, “Just Jihyo-unnie so far. But I wanted to see if everyone could go, since it would be a fun mini episode for ONCE.” Her idea sounded fun, Chaeyoung thought.

“I think we should talk to our managers,” Sana piped in, “It would be a good idea. And besides, that way we get out and do something besides eating food and laying around.” At that, all four girls nodded in unison. Chaeyoung knew that if some of the girls had the chance to do nothing for an entire week, they would lounge around for the entirety.

“What did you have planned, Sana?” Mina questioned, an eyebrow arched in question.

Sana made a show about thinking, placing a manicured finger to her lips. After a few seconds she turned to Mina, “Maybe go out shopping, apparently there’s this place near Cruise Port that has a bunch of shops.”

The idea sounded appealing to Chaeyoung. She concluded that she needed a souvenir from the island, she doubted she would ever have the chance to come back.

Looking at the others girls’ reactions, Tzuyu looked intrigued and Mina turned off. “Mina, stop being an introvert. We can see your disgust from over here.” Chaeyoung tried to joke.

Mina spared her an amused smile, probably out of pity, before taking a long swig from her glass.

When the food arrived, the four girls ate determinedly. Tzuyu loved her pasta, and Sana her steak. Mina and Chaeyoung did as promised, sharing half their meat with the other. Mina seemed to like the chicken, so Chaeyoung gave her the rest of the grilled meat, taking the lamb off the other girls plate.

When the four finished, they chatted over coffee before eventually leaving the cozy atmosphere. Sana suggested grabbing a drink in the main lounge and listening to a live band that was supposed to perform, but the sight of Mina made Chaeyoung decline.

“Not tonight, unnie. Mina seems kind of tired.” Chaeyoung explained, adjusting Mina’s hold on her forearm. The walk from the restaurant to just outside the lobby had been filled with banter from Sana and Tzuyu, while Chaeyoung and Mina fell back. Mina had occasionally yawned, and after a while, her footing became staggered.

“Or maybe it was too much to drink.” Tzuyu offered.

“But she only had two glasses.” Chaeyoung tried to explain. The group knew that Mina couldn’t hold her alcohol, but two glasses must be a new record for her.

The two girls in front of her shrugged, not overly caring about Mina in her tired state.

“Party pooper.” A sullen Sana whined, texting someone on her phone, “I’m texting Nayeon-unnie, at least she’ll be up to hang out.” Her trying insult landed upon deaf ears, both Chaeyoung and Mina knowing that she didn’t genuinely mean it.

“It’s okay, take Mina-unnie home.” Tzuyu ushered Chaeyoung in the direction of their building, “I’ll take care of Sana and Nayeon.”

Chaeyoung gave Tzuyu a grateful looked behind her shoulder and the two girls began walking the lamplit path back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I was going to post this on Wednesday, but clearly that didn't happen. Thank you for the support on the first chapter, and to marshmallowtent for explaining what a multiple chapter button is :).  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later!  
> Best regards, Palm_Trees


	3. "Beautiful couple"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day isn't as planned. From being stuck inside as sheets of rain pour down to being late for their planned dinner, Chaeyoung and Mina have a (not so) interesting day.

The sky was grey and rain crashed down onto the island. Their third day was not going as expected, the hot sun and warm air seemed like weeks ago, even though TWICE was enjoying it merely yesterday.

Even with the unforgiving weather, members were off of resort grounds shooting in bars and rented out buildings. Momo was making the most of her time, having gone to a dancing class held 3 times a week. That girl had indispensable energy, even on vacation.

The only members left were gathered in the “apartment” as it was now called. Dahyun, Mina and her sat in silence in the living area. Dahyun was scrolling on her phone, headphones plugged in- most likely watching videos on youtube. Mina continued to read her book, almost finished now, with a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table beside her.

Chaeyoung took a sip of her own green tea, admiring the rain that fell in blankets over the dark choppy waves.

She resumed playing her game, a paint-by-numbers app that she’d installed months ago. She found it helped to keep her calm, and the added bonus of cool designs that helped fuel her creativity. Not to mention that a single painting could last her up to 40 minutes, a good time spender when being in the car between locations.

Dahyun sneezed, effectively drawing attention to the korean girl. She offered an apologizing smile before reengaging her attention back to whatever video she was now watching.

Chaeyoung turned her head to Mina, who was curled up on the armchair in the corner of the room. She seemed to not have heard. That, or she was quick to switch her attention back to her novel, eyes moving with the words on the pages.

Something looked off, though. Mina seemed... bleak, maybe? After a few more seconds Chaeyoung realized that there was not much light in the room, not enough to read without it being bad for one’s eyesight.

Chaeyoung silently got off her side of the couch and ambled over to the lightswitches on the wall.

After one unsuccessful try at turning on the overhead lights, the dark corner was filled with yellow light. Even though Chaeyoung wasn't as big of a reader as Mina, she remembered when Mina’s mother had scolded them when she found the two reading without light. “If you don’t have enough light, your eyes will strain too much. You can get headaches or damage your vision.”, the elder had educated them.

Mina had not seemed to notice the change in light, her eyes still glued to the final pages of her book.

Chaeyoung sat back down on the couch and finished up her artwork, listening to the rain hitting the building and the occasional shuffling of Mina or Dahyun rearranging themselves on the furniture.

\--

Around 3pm, the sun emerged from grey clouds. The resort dried up quickly in the hot midday sun, encouraging couples and families to claim spots by the pool instead of on the wet beach.

Instead of spending the rest of their afternoon at a crowded pool, the three girls, including a post-shower Momo, decided to relax in the main lounge.

Walking into the brightly lit lounge, they found a spot at the crowded 360 oval bar. After a few minutes, a bartender came around and took the girls’ orders, placing a bowl of nuts down for them to snack on.

Momo popped a few in her mouth, barely mumbling out a coherent, “Your hair’s all messy.” She ran a hand through Mina’s windblown hair, fixing out the stray strands. 

“Your’s is frizzy.” Mina pointed out. Momo checked her appearance through a compact before pulling her dark locks into a ponytail.

Drinks were placed in front of the small group and soon enough, everyone was sipping on their respective drink. Chaeyoung and Dahyun had ordered slush drinks, passing the pink and white fruity drinks between each other. Chaeyoung personally liked Dahyun’s pineapple drink better.

Momo and Mina were engaged in conversation. Mina stirred her straw around her glass, playing with the ice cubes floating in the dark liquid. Momo was doing all the talking, going on about new dance choreo she and their dance teacher were producing.

“If it’s good enough, producer-ssi might put it in the choreo for a B-side.” Momo’s dark eyes lit up, “I’m dreaming, but maybe even our next comeback song.”

Chaeyoung was happy for Momo. The girls all knew that Momo was special. Momo just had a way with moving her body and picking up steps at an inhumanly rate. Recently, more of Momo’s self-made choreography has made it into their songs. This has helped her become more confident, the group noted. Momo also seems happier when her ideas see the light of day, a lively energy the other members pick up too.

Before Chaeyoung could listen in on the rest of the conversation, Dahyun nudged Chaeyoung’s leg. “I heard Jihyo-unnie on the phone last night, special stages may be a thing at our next concert.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Dahyun rolled her eyes, “When I went to get water last night, she was sitting up on the pull out couch talking to someone. I don’t think she noticed me though. I’m quite sneaky.” Dahyun added her bluff after hearing Chaeyoung’s unimpressed scoff at the notion that Jihyo didn’t hear the other girl. Dahyun was the human definition of a bulldozer when half asleep.

“That would be cool, we haven’t really done anything like that in a while.” Chaeyoung pondered. She would love to do something slow like Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, and her rendition of ‘What is love’ to showcase some of her vocals again.

Over her career with TWICE, Chaeyoung has taken over the role as one of two rappers. She has contributed to many lyrics in a plethora of their songs, showing her artistic side to her fans. She had done one melody project, Chaeyoung had personally loved it, but it fell between the cracks and it seemed like everyone had forgotten about her soft vocals. If these stages are going to be a thing, Chaeyoung wants to sing.

“I want Jihyo, Nayeon, and Mina to get a stage. Imagine the vocals,” Dahyun took a sip from her drink. “ONCE would go crazy for them.”

All Chaeyoung could do was nod in unison with Dahyun. She took a handful of peanuts and popped them individually in her mouth so she wouldn’t blurt out an argument against Dahyun. For reasons unknown, Chaeyoung was disappointed by the image of doing a special stage without Mina. Everything lately was more enjoyable with Mina around.

Dahyun’s phone beeped from a text. Dahyun mumbled that it was Nayeon, their shooting had ended early and the remaining five were about to head back. As Dahyun busied herself with texting Nayeon, a soft smile lighting her features, Chaeyoung turned back to Mina and Momo.

They were talking about Japan. Momo was buzzing about how she would go to get soba with her family the minute she landed. Mina was transfixed in Momo’s conversation, her chin leaning on her hand. Mina periodically butted into their one side conversation, sharing a few words on how she’d like to visit giant shopping malls or eat at corner-street stands. 

Chaeyoung soon noticed the vibrations coming from the ground. Looking under the bar, she saw a leg bouncing uncontrollably. Mina’s right leg was bouncing up and down erratically, an action Chaeyoung learnt long ago as her way of battling off anxiety. It seemed to come and go with Mina, and Chaeyoung knew better then to bring it up. Jeongyeon had once joked about her annoying “habit” as she had quoted while the group was waiting to perform one of their shows. Chaeyoung couldn’t ignore the sad dismissal that momentarily flashed across Mina’s face.

Instead, Chaeyoung knew to let her power through it. It usually came when the topic of her home came around in conversation. So, she gently placed a hand on Mina’s still left leg. She felt the muscles under Mina’s lower thigh and kneecap relax as she gently brushed her thumb over the soft skin. Mina’s other leg had slowed down. Now she was rotating her foot on the smooth tiled floor, like she wanted to wear down the material with enough force.

Chaeyoung continued to gently console Mina, now admiring the soft curve of her jaw left exposed when she removed her hand and arm from the bar. Not a second later, warmth enveloped her hand. She felt deaf fingers gently removing her hand from Mina’s leg and entangling her fingers with Mina’s.

Chaeyoung couldn’t deny the comfort that washed over Chaeyoung now that some part of her was connected with Mina. Nor could Chaeyoung deny seeing that small contagious smile that appeared on Mina’s features.

\--

Before dinner, Chaeyoung wanted to take advantage of the slightly cooler weather and bright sunlight. Next to their resort was a giant marina, filled with fishing boats, sailboats, and the occasional yacht.

Chaeyoung had spotted from her room with some complimentary binoculars a small pier where men were fishing off of earlier that morning. Chaeyoung had immediately planned to at least visit the secluded spot once. 

“Hey Mina,” Chaeyoung popped her head outside the bathroom, pausing in applying some light mascara. The other girl lifted her head from her phone to give Chaeyoung all her attention. The way soft attentive eyes always met hers never ceased to knock Chaeyoung off balance. “Do you want to visit the pier?”

A smile grew on Mina’s features, lighting her up even more in setting sun that broke through their curtains. “I’d love to.” 

Chaeyoung had waited shortly before the two of them walked off onto the beach. Slung over her shoulder was Mina’s beach bag, carrying her sketchbook and Mina’s new book. Walking to the marina arm in arm, neither of them talked. The two instead preferred to listen to the seagulls flying over the crashing waves and the breeze that sung into their ears.

Before going to the edge of the pier, the two girls took time to admire some of the boats floating over the waves. “Imagine living a life like theirs.” Mina pointed a finger towards an older couple enjoying dinner on their impressive sailboat. The two were engaged in conversation, and as the woman laughed, her partner poured some red wine into her glass. Mina’s voice was dreamlike, as if a small part of her wished she could be part of the couples life.

“Travelling the world, it seems so carefree. Waking up in another town, being immersed into all sorts of cultures.”

“Why don’t you.” Chaeyoung looked over at Mina, and was met with questioning eyes. “After our touring days are done, we’ll need something to do. When you’re too old to work, you and your husband can travel the world.”

Chaeyoung felt sad suggesting that. It was never a popular subject between the members; what they would do after their days being idols are over. In these conversations, Chaeyoung would always become solemn, silent. She’d rather listen then talk. Most of the times she’d hold whoever’s hand was closest.

Mina looked like she was seriously contemplating it. Her eyes were off in her own world and a small frown was working its way between her brows. Soon, a goofy expression took over. “I don’t think I’ll ever find a partner.”

Chaeyoung seriously doubted that. “If that happens, I’ll go along with you.”

A hand patted her own before they began walking again. “That better be a promise.” Mina said in a gentle tone, eyes scanning everywhere but Chaeyoung.

They stood in silence to admire a few other boats that swayed in the calm water. They observed workers loading equipment onto a fishing boat about to fish in the dying sunlight. In a matter of minutes, workers, cages, tools and bait was hauled onto the deck and the captain was yelling out their departure.

Once the fishing boat left its position on the dock, Chaeyoung noticed the bright red color of a smaller boat. She recognized the international flag for scuba divers, along with “scuba expeditions” written along the hull.

Mina didn’t seem to notice, her head already turned towards the end of the pier. They walked the last 20 feet the the edge before taking a seat, feet dangling above clear blue water.

Chaeyoung handed Mina her book before pulling out a pencil and opening her sketchbook. She decided to sketch out a nearby seagull who was floating over the waves. In the process of drawing its beak, a weight fell on Chaeyoung’s right shoulder.

The soft feel of Mina’s hair reassured her that it was Mina who was leaning on her. She felt Mina’s soft sigh on her clavicle, the warm air making Chaeyoung tempted to shiver.

Chaeyoung continued to sketch out the bird until it flew off towards the shoreline. With nothing else to serve as its replacement, she soon gave up and closed her book, opting to look out onto the infinite blue.

Somewhere between the colors splashed across the sky turning a coral orange to a plum purple, Mina had fallen asleep. Her head had fallen deeper into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck and she could feel her breath coming out in steady intervals from her mouth. Chaeyoung took one of Mina’s hands in her own, writing invisible symbols on the back of her hand with her thumb.

As Chaeyoung was occupied with keeping Mina comfortable, she hadn’t noticed the two others who had ventured to the edge of the pier. Glancing to her left, she remembered the two as the couple on the sailboat.

She nodded politely to the couple, who smiled back. As more minutes flew by, the husband got up and wandered back to his boat, leaving his wife out alone to gaze at the first appearing stars.

“Wherever you go, sunsets always remain beautiful.” She remarked, tilting her head towards the two girls.

“Yes.” Her nervousness broke free, making her seem scared. Chaeyoung cringed at herself, she needed to become more confident in speaking english. “I am sorry,” she laughed, mindful of a sleeping Mina who occupied her shoulder, “my english can still use a lot of work.”

The other woman chuckled huskily before waving off her apology. “No need.”

They fell back into a respectful silence, both becoming enchanted by the emerging stars that began to fill the sky.

When the lamplights became their primary source of light, the woman stood back up. “Have a good evening. You two are a beautiful couple.” she added as an afterthought.

Chaeyoung wanted to clear up the misunderstanding and deny her assumption. But with the warm air, soft light from a nearby lamp creating reflections that danced upon the water, and a stranger bearing no consequences- Chaeyoung couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Thank you,” She smiled freely, squeezing Mina’s hand tighter. The woman offered one last smile before shuffling off to her home and husband.

Chaeyoung sat for a few more moments, letting her mind wander. She wondered if they really did look like a couple to outsiders. Korean women have always been touchy with friends. Skinship was a normal that everyone was aware of. But from an outsider's perspective, she pondered as to what others would think about their hand holding or linked arms when they walked along the city streets of forign countries.

The world seemed to be more accepting the farther west they travelled. In Seoul, when Chaeyoung would walk hand in hand with another member, there were always men and women who would look in disdain. But in Europe, when they went to Switzerland, couples of the same gender were accepted, not dismissed.

From the idea of couples, Chaeyoung thought back to Mina. She wondered what kind of boyfriend Mina would have. Would he be outgoing, or timid like Mina? Chaeyoung hoped he’d be considerate of Mina’s shyness, that he wouldn’t push her too far out of her comfort zone. Chaeyoung hoped he’d listen to her, wholeheartedly, and would focus on her when she talked. Just like she would him. Chaeyoung prayed he would be enough for her.

Before she could wander any further into an imaginary future, a gust of cool wind slapped her back into reality.

Checking her watch, a present from the members for her 21st birthday, they only had an hour before their planned dinner reservation. 

“Mina,” Chaeyoung tilted closer to Mina so she could be heard better, “Mina, we’ll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer.”

A groan was her only response. A squeeze to her hand came a second later, followed by Mina trying to bury her head further into the crook of her neck. “You’re too cozy.” Mina yawned.

Chaeyoung rested her head on the top of Mina’s head. “We have dinner soon.”

“You changed the subject.” A hint of a whine could be heard from Mina’s muffled reply.

“I know.”

“You better not be turning into Tzuyu. She’s too straight to the point sometimes.”

“I know.”

When they walked back to the resort, Chaeyoung looked back at the sailboat. The woman had a pullover draped over her shoulders and was reading beside her husband.

“Take care.” Chaeyoung waved, giving a toothy grin. The woman smiled warmly and gave a wave of her own. 

Chaeyoung continued walking, locking arms with a groggy Mina. The girl who was nestled into her side was too tired to question their interaction.

\--

“They’re late.” The venomous tone had no meaning, Nayeon was simply showing her slight annoyance at the tardiness of the only two girls missing.

Jihyo took the pitcher of lemon water from the center of the wooden table and poured everyone glasses of the cool liquid. “I’m sure Mina doesn't want to be eating this late.” she chuckled as an afterthought, “Or even be awake this late.”

Jihyo brought up a valid point. Ever since they were trainees, Mina would call it a night first and be the first up in the morning by a solid 2 hours. Her habit continued as her career flew. Now, Mina would pack her schedule in the mornings so nothing would keep her out of the dorm past 10. Even with her wishful planning, Mina has been caught outside the warmth of the dorm in the early hours of morning too often for her liking

From sleeping in the same room as her, Nayeon quickly caught onto Mina’s love of sleeping. Nevertheless, Nayeon couldn’t see her skipping out on their dinner, especially since all nine of them were supposed to be there.

Chaeyoung on the other hand, was something Nayeon could understand. Chaeyoung had grown a reputation over the years of doing things last minute. Last minute plans, last minute cancelations, showing up late because she waited till the last minute to get ready. Nayeon ventured to believe that they were late because Chaeyoung was slowing Mina and her elder didn’t want to leave Chaeyoung to walk over alone.

“Well it is 9:40.” Momo checked her wristwatch, “She’s always been an early eater, hasn't she?”

The group sighed in unison, all turning into each other and beginning their own individual conversations. Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon, who was talking in hushed whispers to Dahyun. After a few seconds of neither of them returning her attention, she punched Jeongyeon’s arm.

“Ouch.” Jeongyeon rubbed her arm, “Why do you always have to punch me?”

“I didn’t punch you, I poked you.”

Dahyun laughed at that, saying that Nayeon can’t be argued against. Nayeon knew she was doing it to save her own skin. Dahyun was a suck up sometimes. After a moment or two of locked eyes that seemed like minutes in silence, Nayeon had lost her patience.

“Dahyun.”

“Nayeon-unnie” Dahyun smiled, anticipation in her eyes. After a few moments of silence, the younger girl still didn’t get the point.

“The adults are going to talk, go play with the children.” Nayeon made a shooing motion with her hand, making her point clear. Dahyun gave a brief pout and mumbled about how they weren’t that much older before regaining her smile and directing her attention to Momo and Jihyo who sat across from her.

Jeongyeon leaned in closer, fingers tapping on her leg impatiently, “What?”

Nayeon ignored her scoff and pretended not to have noticed. Before she could speak, the door leading into their private room opened. A shy Mina and a cheeky Chaeyoung entered, taking up the only spots left at the table.

Sana leaned across the table, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder, “You’re late.” she addressed Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung looked over to Mina briefly for any sort of support. The other girl was drinking from the glass Jihyo had poured earlier.

“Sorry, Sana-unnie.” Chaeyoung apologized. She opened her mouth in what looked to be more but decided against it and instead closed her jaw shut.

Nayeon focussed on Mina when it became clear that the rest of the group had forgiven the two. Lucky for her, Mina had occupied the empty seat beside Nayeon.

“Hey, Mina.” Nayeon called. The quiet girl looked over and smiled, turning her body slightly to better accommodate the conversation.

Nayeon took time to study Mina’s questioning but patient gaze. Her smile was lazy and content, her eyes a little more closed than usual. Nayeon wondered if she was tired. She couldn’t miss the way her shoulders were drooping too.

A yawn coming from the japanese girl reminded her to start her questioning. “Did Chaeyoung slow you down?”

Mina idly shook her head, hugging her jacket tighter around her frame. Upon closer inspection, Nayeon recalled the worn down cuffs and large pockets as Chaeyoung’s favourite leather jacket.

Mina looked comfortable in it, only the sleeves being a tad short signalling to others that it wasn't hers.

“I fell asleep. Chaeyoung basically had to drag me over.”

“So it took her that long to drag you out of bed?”

Mina laughed in denial, waving around her hand. “We went to the marina next door to check out all the boats. I ended up falling asleep there.”

Nayeon acknowledged Mina with a nod and a small smile. It was a marvel that Mina even came out of their hotel room. Whenever Mina took a nap, she usually didn’t think about leaving her room for at least an hour. The girl was a master introvert.

A loud laugh from Momo brought Nayeon back into the present. Jihyo, Momo, and Chaeyoung were laughing behind Jihyo’s phone. From the noises playing from a video, Nayeon recognized the screams of Sana running away from seagulls that had swooped down during shooting. They had just exited a bar and were in the parking lot. Apparently it was a normal thing for the birds to be fed, so naturally they expected food from Sana.

The rest of the girls were laughing and mumbling knowingly, while Sana whined cutely and clutched onto Tzuyu’s arm. Even though Tzuyu was trying not to laugh for Sana’s sake, a humored smile was breaking through tightly sealed lips.

Next to her, Mina sat still. Maybe she was confused, Nayeon guessed. A punch to her shoulder made her wince in surprise.

“Geez. Why did you have to punch me?”

“I didn’t punch you,” Jeongyeon defended teasingly, “I poked you.”

Nayeon lifted an eyebrow and both hands in surrender, “Touché.”

Jeongyeon signalled to Mina, making a dopey smile and heart with her hands.

Mina was staring intently at Chaeyoung, lost in her own world as usual. After a few seconds Chaeyoung looked over to Nayeon, offering a quirky smile. Nayeon returned a raised eyebrow and wink of her own, making the blonde roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

Strategically, Nayeon lifted up her glass, eyes peering over the rim to continue studying the pair. As anticipated, the warm irises belonging to the blonde shifted over to her right.

The annoyance was immediately replaced with affection. From across the table, Chaeyoung’s shoulders lifted in a silent giggle, her soft mouth twitching at the ends as the beginnings of a smile formed.

In the corner of her eye, Mina looked away, grabbing her glass of water to occupy herself. Nayeon’s eyes darted back to Chaeyoung, as she too grabbed her glass and was making an impressionable dent in what used to be a full glass.

Nayeon went back to Jeongyeon, returning a dopey grin of her own. She played up her assets, puckering up her full lips and making a kissing face.

Closing her eyes, she leaned closer. Not a second later, she felt another punch on her shoulder.

Letting out a sorrowful whine, she defended her body by putting up a boxing stance. Swaying from side to side in her chair, the look of disgust from Jeongyeon quickly turned to amusement.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” She lowered her fists and tried to take one of her best friend's hands.

Jeongyeon stifled out a dry laugh, escaping Nayeon's clutches. “The day I kiss you will be the day I call you “Unnie”, Nayeon.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Nayeon stated, confidently, “The day will come eventually. You better start practicing.”

“When you two are done flirting,” Sana’s voice interrupted, stopping anymore playful banter, “The waiter is waiting for your orders.” Glancing around the table, everyone’s menus were gone and a man was standing between Mina and Sana.

“Besides,” Sana’s voice continued, with a hint of jealousy, “You guys aren’t even good at playing around.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon hurriedly skimmed through the menu to find something to order, panicking through the muffled laughs and embarrassing comments coming from the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I didn't anticipate being slammed with work. But that's on me and the chapter is here!  
> I have a four day vacation next week, so I'll definitely write during that time and have the next chapter up sooner.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and criticisms are deeply appreciated,  
> Best regards, Palm_Trees


	4. Wedding Ring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine girls tackle Cruise Port and their small bank accounts (mostly Chaeyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love you've given this story, it means a lot.  
> Apparently "vacation" means 6 continuous days of work at my job, I'm really sorry this is out late.

Mina’s eyes were bright with wonder as Chaeyoung led them back to the marina. The last 4 days had been filled with commercial shootings, and one afternoon had turned into an impromptu fan signing. It seemed like even the locals knew them.

“You realize that we only have 50 minutes before the bus comes, right?”

“ I know. It won’t take too long.” Chaeyoung reassured, lightly bumping Mina’s shoulder with her own.

It was their first actual vacation day, and all nine of them agreed that they wanted to go shopping. At breakfast, Sana was basically jumping in her seat, anxious for their bus to arrive at 10:30.

Instead of turning left to walk the docks, Chaeyoung led Mina right towards a few different buildings. They passed by the seafood restaurant that the nine of them would eat at tomorrow, peering through the windows at the decorated tables and high chandeliers.

After they were done scouting the building and scoping the menu, which was filled with too many delicious choices, they walked past a restroom and stood at the doors of the scuba expeditions headquarters.

A large, gummy smile took over Mina, who bounced up and down like a kid momentarily before regaining her composure with an embarrassed blush.

“I never knew there was a dive shop so close.” Her voice was filled with awe as she poked a large inflatable dive tank with PADI written across it.

The night Chaeyoung and Mina had visited the pier, she had been sure to follow up on the company after seeing their boat. She had researched their website and checked out possible dives while Mina was slowly getting ready for dinner. Chaeyoung had messaged a woman named Crescent the next morning with one of her managers who was fluent in english.

“I thought it would be something fun we could try, besides you’ve wanted to go diving for a while now, right?” Chaeyoung felt sheepish under Mina’s tender gaze, quickly stepping inside their open door.

Blue and white tiled floors framed a shipwreck mural that spanned around two walls. Two kids were sitting on chairs watching a scuba video. A diver was falling backwards into the ocean from a boat on the screen.

“Hello, goodmorning.” A friendly korean voice introduced. A tall, slim, young woman walked into the room from the back room. Tanks and fins were placed carefully alongside the wall behind open back room doors.

She gave a small stiff bow, looking unsure of herself.

“Goodmorning” Chaeyoung and Mina returned a small bow out of respect, “Hana? Crescent told me that she had someone fluent in korean.”

A few hours after Chaeyoung and her manager had sent the email, Crescent had emailed back saying that she had someone who could accommodate their english restrictions. Apparently Hana’s father is korean and throughout her childhood he had made sure that she’d grow up to be fluent in both english and korean.

“Yes.” Hana humbly affirmed, “Miss Son and Myoui, right?”

Chaeyoung gave a nod of confirmation, watching as Hana strode over to a woman sitting behind a desk, talking with a tanned man with tattoos stretching across his left arm. Hana spoke in rapid english to the woman, picking up a small map and booklet.

“You already planned something?” Mina inquired, anticipation clear in her eyes.

Chaeyoung strolled over to the racks of shirts, masks, and fins where Mina stood. “Yep,” she let the p pop lazily, “I wanted to surprise you. Besides, your vacation’s been pretty uneventful so far.”

“We’ve done plenty. I wouldn’t call it ‘uneventful’.”

Chaeyoung picked up an oversized white shirt with the divers flag and a shark hovering just below it. The shirt was simple and looked comfortable. For some reason, Chaeyoung wanted it. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders, “But we haven’t done anything fun, Mina.”

Mina huffed out a defeated sigh, knowing the validness in Chaeyoung’s comeback. The two began looking through a photo book, seeing all kinds of fish and coral before Hana came back.

“Okay,” Hana handed a few different papers to both Chaeyoung and Mina before clapping her hands. “Crescent said you booked one of our simpler dives. It’s a healthy reef maybe 10 minutes out, tons of fish and sometimes sharks come along.”

She paused to think over her next words, “Lucky for you two, the korean video goes over the same material as our english version, so I got a friend of mine to send the korean version. You’ve got to watch it here though, so we can be sure you’ve gone over safety and whatnot. After that you guys will go use the pool at your resort to go over the basics, then your dive will be on Tuesday, two days from now.”

Mina was flipping through each paper attentively, “Thank you very much, Hana.”

“I’ll email you later with more details, I’m sorry but I’ve got a dive in 20 minutes.” Hana gave a bright smile full of white teeth before excusing herself, walking off with the tattooed man into the back room.

\--

The three vans were packed. Three girls in each, accompanied by a small camera crew. Tzuyu got her wish, they would film a mini episode of them shopping near Cruise Port on their first official vacation day.

Before leaving the resort, a map of their shopping route was given and they were paired up. Each group had a different shopping route and they were all scheduled to meet up for dinner at a local restaurant that had great reviews.

“Some of these shops look cool.” Jihyo spoke aloud, the first words to split the air since the girls climbed into the vehicle. Chaeyoung and Sana had been too engrossed in reading the overview and scouting out potential places to visit.

“They have a lot of jewelers.” Sana piped in, showing one of the mounted cameras lining the van the map of where they would be going. “There’s at least six on one block.”

“They have a swiss store, too. I bet there’s chocolate.” Chaeyoung laughed, thinking of her best friend, “I better get some for Dahyun.”

When the girls met on SIXTEEN, Chaeyoung was quick to make friends with the comic genius. At one point they were sharing a room, and at least once a month Dahyun would call over a high school friend. A box would be hoisted up to their window containing multiple chocolate snacks.

Jihyo laughed her way into Chaeyoung’s thoughts. Showing her their group chat, Dahyun had already threatened to kill her if Chaeyoung didn’t buy her any chocolate.

**FAMILY**

**Kim Eagle (10:21 am, St Martin local time)**

**Son Chaeyoung, if you don’t buy me any chocolate I will kill you myself.**

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but crack a smile at Dahyun’s threat. Pulling out her own phone to text her fellow rapper back, she smiled as she begged for her life.

**Strawberry (10:23 am, St Martin local time)**

**Please don’t kill me, Jihyo will know you did it. DW I’ll get you some stuff.**

**Just Nayeon (10:23 am, St Martin local time)**

**I wouldn’t do it Chaeyoungie, Dahyun’s in my group and we’re visiting a swiss store already.**

**Kim Eagle (10:24 am, St Martin local time)**

**UNNIE!!!!!!!**

**Dancing Peach (10:25 am, St Martin local time)**

**You’ve been exposed Dahyun. And don’t even count on Tzuyu buying you any now.**

Chaeyoung smiled as banter between Tzuyu and Dahyun popped on screen. Dahyun was begging for forgiveness and chocolate whereas Tzuyu continued to ignore her friends apology.

The rest of their ride was filled with small talk and a short karaoke dedicated to ONCE.

\--

Stepping out of the van after thanking their driver, the three girls walked onto the sidewalks admiring the sight before them.

People walked the streets, both tourists and locals. There were workers handing out flyers to families and couples that walked by, advertising tours, restaurants, and activities. Flower pots and palm trees swayed in the hot breeze. Someone wearing a maintenance shirt was going around watering the pink and purple flowers in each pot.

“Okay,” Jihyo exclaimed, linking arms with Sana, “Let's check this place out!”

They walked past carts and tents that held traditional clothing, souvenirs, fruits, and sunglasses and hats. It appeared that there was some sort of market going on along the busy street.

The first shop they stepped into was a tourist trap. Chaeyoung just watched as Sana and Jihyo checked out all the different hats. Pretending to be interested in a fridge sticker that reads “Vacation time is the best time”, Chaeyoung began a five minute countdown in her head. She hoped that, once she counted 0 in her head, Chaeyoung could convince the others that they had spent enough time in the store. Picking up a painted fish sculpture, Chaeyoung impersonated her best fish face to her designated cameraman.

Kwang-Hyok cracked a smile, lowering the camera. “You’re obviously bored.”

Carefully placing the sculpture back, Chaeyoung peaked over to her fellow blonde. Sana was trying to convince Jihyo not to buy a shark keychain.

“Not my style. Besides this stuff is expensive.” Lifting up a shot glass, she showed the 9 dollar price tag to Kwang-Hyok.

\--

Jumping back onto the streets, the three women now had a bag each. Sana had bought some chocolate for herself, picking up a bag of chocolate covered almonds for Dahyun last minute.

“She loves almonds.” was the japanese girls excuse as she paid at the cash. Even though Sana had sworn in the van not to buy her friend any chocolate, Chaeyoung knew Sana couldn’t restrain herself from spoiling her junior.

Jihyo had bought a bottle of rum at a liquor store they had passed by. Chaeyoung had seen the receipt and couldn’t help but believe the price was a tad high. It was a high quality rum, Jihyo had rispoted. Apparently it was native to the island, their rum and liquor were both healthy exports for the economy.

Chaeyoung had bought a small package of chocolate herself, excited to share the raspberry flavoured dark chocolate with everyone else.

They stopped off at a few more tourist shops, alongside a local grocery store. There, the three girls had paid for some chips and small snacks to munch on during the upcoming days,

After their spurge on candy and chips, they made their way to the last store before their planned dinner.

“So apparently, this store has a bunch of rings and bracelets on sale.” Sana was reading a flyer that advertised the sale, trying to find some hidden dealbreaker that might be hidden.

Jihyo craned her neck over, prompting Sana to hand over the paper. The leader took a moment to skim through the promotion before handing the flyer to Chaeyoung. Jihyo said something about how the sale only counted for jewelry over 350$ US.

Chaeyoung was too busy looking at a particular item to truly pay attention to what Jihyo was explaining to Sana. It was a rosegold braided ring, simple and thin. The centerpiece was what really captured Chaeyoung’s attention, though. An aquamarine stone was the centerpiece, shaped into a small heart.

The ring was elegant and beautiful, but drew little attention from the other diamond and stone rings. Humble, Chaeyoung thought.

A hand flashed past her eyes, too close for comfort.

“I swear, one of these days you’re going to keep on walking right into a wall.” Sana grabbed Chayoung’s arm, making a small detour towards the missed store door.

Chaeyoung was expecting something luxurious, but not to the extent she was currently surrounded by. The layout and furnishings were straight out of Seoul's most expensive shopping districts, not a small caribean island.

Right away, a woman dressed in a black dress approached the trio. “May I help you three with anything?”

Jihyo politely declined, pulling Sana towards the earrings displayed in wide glass cases. Soon after Sana began pointing at pairs and another clerk took them out for the two girls to get a closer look. Jihyo held up a pair to her ear, striking a pose to her cameraman.

Less sure of what to do, Chaeyoung looked for the ring she saw on the flyer. Strolling past bracelets, necklaces and brooches, she finally found the polished wood cases containing rings at the back of the store.

Everything was way over her bank account. Giant diamonds stood atop silver bands that Chaeyoung was sure only rich people could afford for their wedding. Admiring all the shining jewels, Chaeyoung didn’t notice the woman waiting patiently behind the counter.

Only when the woman held out a ring did Chaeyoung notice she wasn't alone. She hoped she wasn't ogling the rings too obviously.

“This would look nice on you.” The ring in her hand was beautiful. A rose pink diamond on a gold band. The price tag would probably make her faint, Chaeyoung concluded.

She waved her hand as a polite decline, “I’m looking for this, though.” She pointed at the rosegold ring when the woman placed the flyer atop the glass. “Do you have any?”

After a moment of her typing a code into a small computer, she nodded, and with a tight smile walked into the back room.

“JYPE won’t be too happy.” Kwang-Hyok advised, fiddling with a notch on his camera. Chaeyoung knew he was right. Their rooms and airfare were paid for graciously by the company. A perk after FANCY, CEO Park had worded it.

Even though food bills and rent was also provided by JYP, unnecessary spurges were not.

“I know. That’s why I’m gonna pay for it myself.” Chaeyoung just silently prayed that it wasn't ridiculously expensive.

The clicking of heels on tile signalled that the woman was coming back. Lifting her head, she accepted the ring with a tight smile. Seeing it now, up close and in person, Chaeyoung knew that it would be the perfect present.

Chaeyoung knew Mina would love it.

Mina loved wearing earrings and rings. For the birthday two years ago, the members had all pitched in to buy an expensive pair of earrings. Mina had loved the diamond studs so much, she had shed a few tears. Even now, when their stylists gave them free reign for their vacation, Mina chose her birthday present to wear.

She brushed a finger over the stone heart, admiring the geometrics. Chaeyoung could almost see the gummy smile that would quickly take over Mina. Maybe she was just selfish, but Chaeyoung loved making Mina smile.

“How much?”

“It’s 14K rosegold, genuine aquamarine stone. With the sale, 380 american.” The woman held out her hand for Chaeyoung to return the ring. She gently placed it back into its box once Chaeyoung placed it back into her hands.

“Around 46 hundred thousand.” Kwang-Hyok warned, showing Chaeyoung the conversion on his phone.

She tried to not wince. Handing over her personal credit card, she let the woman ring her up, having to sign a form in the meantime.

“Aw, is Chaeyoungie buying a wedding ring?” A chipper voice rang behind her, bumping into her shoulder. Chaeyoung tried not to frown at the line of ink that now slashed over the date.

“Ha ha.” Her tone was unimpressed, spotting a box in Sana’s hands. “Look who’s talking, get a promise ring for that special someone?”

Sana smirked, eyes shining with mockery, “No, actually. It’s a watch for my secret husband.” After a moment of regarding an emotionless Chaeyoung, Sana added an afterthought, “You can’t tell the members, though. They’d all be jealous.”

“Sure.” Chaeyoung said, taking her card from the saleswoman. It wasn't logical but her card now felt lighter in her hand. As Sana had another woman bring up the total of her item, Chaeyoung received the ring in a special box, placed in a bag.

Chaeyoung never saw what Sana ended up buying.

\--

When all nine members were seated on the patio of the restaurant, the afternoon sun was still in the sky. Umbrellas were up and water was served as the girls tried to stay cool.

As per usual, Jihyo was seated at the head of the table. She was currently trying to order drinks, trapped in conversation with a waiter as her scribbled orders down on a pad. Sana, Dahyun, and Momo were showing off what they had bought. From what Chaeyoung could gather, Sana hadn’t even mentioned whatever she had bought at the jewelry store.

Mina and Nayeon were taking pictures, leaning closer together and trying to get some of the street in the background.

“What did you buy?” Jeongyeon asked, leaning slightly over the table so she could hear better.

“Some chocolate for Dahyun and the others.”

Chaeyoung purposely kept her second purchase a secret. It’s not that Chaeyoung thought that Jeongyeon would be jealous, she wasn't the type. Chaeyoung was more worried that she would be disappointed because of the high price, or she would never hear the end of the brunette’s teasing.

“For the others? Or for your favourite no-jam bro?” She made a show of wriggling her eyebrows, winking for extra effect.

“Others is plural, nice try Jeongyeon-unnie, but you’re only one person.”

Jeongyoen huffed out a breath in defeat, “Don’t get all punctual on me now, Son.”

Chaeyoung was about to come back with a witty reply when Jihyo called for everyone’s attention. After a moment of one last picture from Nayeon and an ending chuckle from Dahyun, all attention was turned on their leader.

“I have some news, if it hasn't already been spread.” Jihyo gave an accusatory glance in Dahyun’s direction. With eight pairs of eyes suddenly on her, Dahyun laughed forcefully and gulped down a considerable amount of water from her glass.

“For our next concert, three weeks from now, we will be doing three subunits. Kinda like special stages.”

Nayeon whooped, clapping at the news. She smiled mock-innocently at Jeongyeon, who quickly looked back to Jihyo.

“So what are the units?” Tzuyu asked, ever the worrier.

“Right,” Jihyo cleared her throat, looking to one of their managers at the table beside her. “Each unit will have a leader, and there are three units. Momo will be a leader.”

A round of applause went around as Momo blushed bashfully.

“Nayeon the second leader.”

Another round of applause went around. It was considerably shorter due to Nayeon bowing and waving like the Queen of England.

After Nayeon calmed down, Jihyo announced the third leader, “Chaeyoung will be the last.”

In all honesty, Chaeyoung wasn't expecting that she would be the leader of the final subunit. Well, a leader at all. She thought Jihyo would be the final leader, since she was chosen by J.Y. Park to be TWICE’s rock.

Chaeyoung bowed quickly in gratitude, not being able to contain her welcome surprise and smiling a little too widely. After the applause for her finished, Jihyo continued the explanations.

“To add onto Tzuyu’s question, that’s it.” The girls around the table looked at another in confusion. Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow at Jeongyeon. If anyone knew what Jihyo meant, it would be her. Unfortunately for Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon responded with a small shrug and pinched eyebrows.

“What about the rest of us?” Sana questioned, leaning closer to Dahyun as a waiter came around with appetizers. Chicken skewers, chips, and stuffed olives were placed around the table.

Jihyo smiled, like she wanted to see the outcome of a closely tied match. Or maybe she was plotting something, Chaeyoung reflected. Jihyo had a hint of playfulness tinted in her usually mature eyes.

“You guys choose your leader.”

“So like reverse Pokemon?” Momo blurted out, shoving an olive in her mouth soon after.

“Sure, Momo.” Jeongyeon sighed, appearing to understand Jihyo’s plot better than the rest of the girls seated.

Sana playfully scolded Momo, attacking her shoulder with a skewer. “Momo, this is more serious than Pokemon.” Momo flinched away from the wooden weapon, grabbing her own in defense.

“I want to be with Nayeon-unnie.” Tzuyu declared. It was a good decision, Tzuyu’s impressionable vocals colliding with Nayeon’s range. They would make a good pair.

“Chaeyoung.” Dahyun said seriously, “I choose you!” Her shout was accompanied with a flying olive, hitting Chaeyoung’s right cheek.

Chaeyoung threw an olive right back, only for it to disappear right between her teeth. The other rapper gave a pleased smile as she chewed the aperitif. Sana smiled at their antics while Jeongyeon was deep in thought.

“I’m going to regret this, I know it already.” Jeongyoen’s statement made all the girls gaze in confusion. She looked like she was already in pain, or maybe she was playing her decision up too much.

A chuckle from Nayeon relieved the anticipating silence. “Just spit it out. But be sure to call me “unnie”.”

“I’ll join Nayeon’s unit.”

Nayeon, visibly pleased, pretended to be offended. Pinching her brows together and pouting her red lips, she tried her best at being disheartened. “What a buzzkill.”

“Well, we can’t forget about our Momoring.” Sana pulled Momo into a side embrace, resting her blonde hair against striking raven. “I’ll be with Momo.”

The raven haired girl adjusted her glasses, a grateful smile appearing. Chaeyoung heard a mumbled “Thank you.” from the dancer.

All eyes then naturally shifted to Mina. She was the only girl left to choose, besides Jihyo, but Chaeyoung thinks she already knows who she’s going to choose.

Until now, Mina had been happily munching on chicken, observing the group. Now midway through lifting a piece of chicken to her mouth, jaw wide, Mina looked like an animal caught in headlights. Mina gracefully lowered her food, looking otherwise unbothered.

“Mina Mina Mina,” Nayeong chanted, grabbing the japanese girls hands. “Join me.”

“That’s against what Jihyo-unnie said!” Momo fought back. Her jaw was set shut, making the curve look much sharper.

Momo probably wanted to do a dance number with Mina. Over their past performances, the two shared an undeniable chemistry that the other members could not replicate. Feeling defeated, Chaeyoung decided to sit the conversation out. Mina would probably choose Momo anyways.

“No!” Nayeon’s voice rose higher, to the point of almost shouting. “She can choose, I’m simply advertising myself.”

“I guess Nayeon’s an escort, now.” It was murmured under Jeongyeon’s breath, almost incoherent.

Somehow Nayeon picked up on it, leaning over the food and table to punch her offender in the arm. After a cry of pain from Jeongyeon, and a short laugh from Jihyo before tending to their injured member, Nayeon looked on smugly.

Nayeon leaned an elbow on the table, sighing through her nostrils, “Anyways…”

A plate of olives and two chicken skewers were slid across the table, right beside Mina’s soon-to-be-empty plate. Clearly the motion didn’t go unnoticed, Momo immediately accusing again.

“Did you just try to bribe Mina?”

“No..”

Nayeon’s answer was drawn out, ending when she took a sip of her martini. Peering back at Mina, Chaeyoung stifled a smile as she watched Mina pile all the chicken onto her own plate before passing the dish back.

Not a second later, another plate was passed to Mina, three chicken skewers and 40 american sitting atop the meat.

“Did you just try to buy Mina?” Nayeon accused, eyes blown wide.

“No.” Momo dragged out, mirroring Nayeon just seconds before.

At this point, Mina was turning into a bid. Chaeyoung was sure this wasn't allowed. “You guys! You can’t do that!”

“We begin the bid at three skewers and 40 american.” Dahyun began, impersonating an announcer's voice. Chaeyoung was being ignored in favor of one of them buying another member.

Looking to Jihyo she spread some light on the situation. “This technically doesn’t go against any of the rules. As long as Mina chooses someone.”

Clearly that did nothing to help Mina, who was stuck between two bidding members.

“I’ll add on my dessert.” Nayeon auctioned. She bore a winning expression. Momo was never one to give away dessert.

“Dessert, plus a free meal at any restaurant back in Korea.”

The other girls gazed on a flustered Nayeon, amused smiles lighting up their faces. As Nayeon thought of a sure way to sway Mina, the girl sat like a statue. Mina hadn’t said a word the entire exchange, opting to listen to the higher and higher bids. Chaeyoung wondered why Mina wasn't pouncing on an offer.

“I’ll let you choose the song.” She offered.

Chaeyoung knew the offer wasn't much to add on. But, she hoped that maybe Mina would choose her. Besides, Chaeyoung hadn’t made an offer yet.

Chaeyoung’s words snapped Mina from her statue trans. The girl looked over to Chaeyoung, much to Nayeon’s disbelief. The other subunit leader let out a grunt of frustration.

Mina smoothed her bangs as a nervous smile spread across her face. Soon, her cheeks were puffed up and her gummy smile broke through, “Okay.”

She was delighted. Chaeyoung would get to do another stage with Mina. The added bonus of her best friend, Dahyun, was more than welcomed as well. Now that the groups were known, Jihyo declaring her loyalty to Nayeon only seconds ago, Chaeyoung was ready for their next concert. She hoped ONCE would love each of their subunit performances, especially Dahyun, Mina, and Chaeyoung’s.

“Who knew the song choice would sway Mina.” Momo sulked, playing with the ice in her drink.

Sana immediately rushed to her friends aid, hugging Momo’s arm. Sana tried to kiss her fellow japanese’s cheek, only for a hand to meet her lips instead.

“I don’t feel that sad.”

“I don’t think it was the song choice.” Jeongyeon pitched in. Tzuyu stifled a grin in Chaeyoung’s peripheral vision.

Looking over, panicked, Chaeyoung felt immediate relief at the image of Mina deep in conversation with Dahyun. Chaeyoung flipped back to her end of the table, fixing Jeongyeon with a warning glare. Mina couldn’t know about her deeper feelings of affection, it might make her look weird. Maybe Mina would feel uncomfortable. Mina might lose all sense of normalcy around Chaeyoung. In short, Mina couldn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Sana buy? And for whom?
> 
> Up to this point, I had no sure date to post new chapters. I'm gonna try for every 9 days (I know, not the most structured number)  
> Best regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	5. 4 Rules

Sana loves to flirt. The staff knows it. Their fans know it. TWICE knows it. Sana knows.

There was something about skinship and goofy pickup lines that made Sana giddy. Her personal favourite was Dahyun. The Korean had a knack for picking up on Sana's bad puns and intense hugging. That or immediately pulling away. Sana always tells herself that the korean is playing hard to get in the rare situations when she gets nothing in return.

However, there is one member she doesn't enjoy flirting with.

Tzuyu, the young, blunt, twainese girl. Every time Sana tries to flirt or play around, she feels like a piece of shit or some boy who won’t leave some pretty girl alone.

So, like everything in life, Sana devised a few simple rules around Tzuyu.

1\. If the taller girl becomes uncomfortable or is clearly not finding any humor in Sana’s antics, Abort.

  
2\. Never hug her from behind. Tzuyu is too tall for Sana, and Sana likes to be able to nestle her chin comfortably on another's shoulder.

Upon furthur reflection, this rule is more of a choice.

3\. Don't get greedy.

Sana can't let herself lose rationality and try for something out of Tzuyu's comfort zone. Flirting with the girl is a rarity, don't blow it.

4\. Never, ever, try and kiss Tzuyu on the lips.

Something inside Sana always screams through the amusement and affection whenever the younger girl gives her silent permission to flirt. Sana never understands what it says, but she knows that it’s always there. Purity, innocence maybe. She couldn’t let the youngest member lose something so precious as her first kiss.

Possibly, it’s because Sana doesn't think she’s good enough for Tzuyu. Yeah, maybe that’s it.

In reality, Sana knows that she's in love with Tzuyu. It's that simple. But the realization comes with many obstacles, as Sana has learnt over their time together.

When Sana had put a word to her newfound emotions months ago, she had thought to immediately declare her feelings. To spill out her hopes and fears to Tzuyu. That’s what they did in dramas, anyway.

But real life wasn’t a drama. Sana soon learnt that she could never tell. So, Sana created a new rule.

No one could know. It was the only rule on yet another one of her lists. In theory, the four words should have been easy to follow, but reality was different. So many times, alone with another member, Sana had wanted to confess her feelings.

The mundaness of a conversation with Mina, the other japanese girl knitting calmly, usually has Sana feeling an accepting warmth envelope her. It’s always hard for her to keep her building emotions from Mina.

Even Dahyun, her closest friend. Their late night conversations in which their nails get painted outrageously bright colors, Sana sometimes feels the weight of guilt creeping in from the corners of her mind, replacing her bright mood.

It was hard not to tell anyone. It was near impossible to not confess to Tzuyu.

So, Sana bottled down her emotions. She shoved them in a bottle and tried to threw it into the recesses of her mind, never to be seen again. The exception to her plan was her heart. That plan didn’t last long.

Each time Tzuyu would genuinely smile, not just for the camera, Sana felt like the girl shined brighter. It was the way her thin lips would slowly be stretched into the hints of something more before rows of perfectly arranged teeth would show themselves, framed by now voluminous lips. It was just so Tzuyu. Only Tzuyu could smile so radiantly. It made her heart race. A warmth only associated with the girl running through her bloodstream.

“You shouldn’t wait too long to remove your makeup, Sana-unnie.”

Tzuyu was right, Sana had been wearing the same foundation since this morning. Once the girls had gotten back from their dinner that evening, they had flocked to the lounge in the hopes of catching the live performers.

The girls had talked and played card games, all while listening to live music. By the time the performers had finished, the girls hadn’t realized that is was almost midnight.

Now back at the “apartment room”, Tzuyu had just walked out of the bathroom, face mask covering her smooth skin. Sana was the last member left occupying the couches. Jihyo was in Nayeon, Momo, and Jeongyeon’s room.

“I was waiting for you, actually.” Sana readjusted her weight onto the balls of her feet, swaying slightly.

She was met with a tired but attentive Tzuyu, eyes slightly glazed over. Sana knew she would be nervous coming into this conversation, but experiencing it was entirely different.

The warm breeze from the open window, ghosting over Sana’s bare arms. Soon she was full of goosebumps, but not from the air. From fear, the possibility of denial and all that follows.

Watching as the twainese girls eyes closed for a long period of time, Sana realized that she hadn’t actually said anything. Being too preoccupied with her thoughts instead of the girl in front of her, Sana scorned herself for being so selfish.

Hiding reddening cheeks behind strands of hair, she redirected them to sit on the couch. Sana fumbled with getting the box out of her sweatshirt pocket.

“I wanted to wait for us to be alone. I didn’t want anyone else to know because I only bought one.” Sana rambled on nervously. What had meant to be a witty comment suddenly felt cheap to Sana, like she hadn’t specifically chosen the bracelet for Tzuyu.

In actuality, when Sana had seen the stunning Micheal Hill bracelet, she had instantly imagined the diamonds on Tzuyu’s thin wrist. Distracting Jihyo with earings was a good idea, as she had enough time to buy it without any questions from their leader. Chaeyoung had been a surprise, though.

Sana hadn’t expected Chaeyoung to buy anything over 100 american, let alone 380$. Watching as a clerk placed a small box into a bag for the rapper, Sana had dodged Chaeyoung’s questions, making up a farfetched secret husband. She was lucky the girl stopped questioning her after that.

The weak sound of the hinges opening on the box yet again reminded Sana that she had drifted off into her own mind.

Sana didn’t see her eyebrows raise, but she saw the green face mask lift and crinkle over Tzuyu’s forehead. Not a second later, Sana smelt the gentle aroma of Tzuyu’s Kerasys shampoo. Sana took advantage of smelling the citrus topnote, snuggling in deeper to be met with earthy undertones.

Of all the members shampoos, Tzuyu’s was Sana’s favourite.

“Thank you.” Tzuyu breathed, tracing a hand down Sana’s back, making her shiver.

Only relying on her hearing, Sana picked up on the genuineness and gratefulness of Tzuyu’s words. She felt a warmth build up inside her, almost painful for Sana. It was the hope that was hurting her, starting out gentle, coming in to scorch Sana. The optimism that Tzuyu would accept her love if she declared it, right there on the resort couch.

It was one of the moments where Sana wanted nothing more than to confess. But Sana knew she couldn’t. The pressure, the comments, the expectations. Sana knew Tzuyu would break under it all, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Tzuyu.

But, pulling back and seeing such a beautiful smile and eyes bursting with fondness and appreciation, Sana thinks that maybe this is what keeps her going.

As long as Tzuyu continues smiling, continues to be happy, that’s all Sana needs. Seeing her like this made it easier to try and push away her feelings, as useless as it would be.

\--

Mina’s sure she’s an insomniac. In TWICE, even before her trainee days, Mina could never get a full nights sleep.

She has prescribed pills to take, but only if it got to the point where she was not getting adequate rest to continue being an idol. A failsafe, her doctor had described the pills as.

On bad nights, she took melatonin. On better nights, she would lie in bed, desperately begging her body to let her sleep. Mina had opened the “failsafe” only once, five years ago.

Now, Mina mused, seemed to be a prime example of her unwelcomed nightly routine.

The clock read 3:27am, and Mina was wide awake. She'd just woken up from a fleeting dream.

Leaves falling over the paths of Meriken Park, littering the gravel and grass. The smells of broth and noodles that floated in the crisp winter air. The buildings and streets lined up perfectly, the side streets that Mina had often gotten lost in as a child. She had dreamt of home.

Now, fully aware of how far she was from home, from her family, Mina could only pray to calm herself again.

She was used to being only a short plane ride away, time zones barely apart. Now, it seemed like she was an entire planet away. Her comparison was valid, Japan was on the opposite side of the world.

Even Nayeon- the only company besides Mina's mind wasn't there to distract her. Mina was used to the soft snores and blankets being rearranged from her regular shifts. Nayeon loved to kick her legs while asleep.

So here Mina was, wide awake during the early hours of the morning, no Nayeon in sight. The lavender sprayed hours before already weaker than she expected. It gave her comfort, but not enough for Mina to embrace sleep again.

Instead, the even exhales from the blonde beside her punctured through her mind. Chaeyoung was still curled on her side of the bed, back facing Mina's front, just like all the nights before.

It was reassuring, in some weird way. Just watching her back rise with each breath, fall with each exhale. It was a continuous movement, one where Mina wasn't sure which action came first. It kept her from slipping into her own mind.

So there she lay. On her respective side of the bed, gazing over the blankets at a peaceful Chaeyoung, deep in sleep.

Mina tried to replicate Chaeyoung’s breathing pattern, hoping it would calm her down enough so sleep could take her once again. She succeeded at having to take a deep breath of air after another minute, not being able to keep that slow a pace while conscious.

She wondered how someone could be so still while they sleep, so silent.

Chaeyoung looked like a picture. The only thing that kept Mina’s hyperaware brain from believing Chaeyoung to be dead, was the slow lift of her shoulders.

Chaeyoung was picture perfect. Her back was straight and hair umused. The position didn’t allow Mina to see the other girls face, but that was for the best. Mina’s sure she would feel like some stalker if she gazed this blatantly at Chaeyoung’s face while asleep.

The only oddity, however, was how the collar of Chaeyoung’s shirt was untucked. After staring straight at the offending blue fabric for seconds, Mina immediately became upset. Shuffling over to the middle of the bed, Mina carefully outstretched an arm, reaching for the fabric.

Twisting the soft cotton, she managed to gently fix the issue without disturbing the sleeping girl.

Mina stopped trying to shuffle back when she caught a faint whiff of Chaeyoung;s shampoo. It smelt like vanilla and some sort of fruit. Staying where she was, Mina tried to figure out what the fruit was.

It was tropical, vibrant maybe? Mina wasn’t sure. In her defense, Mina’s sure that smelling her lavender perfume every night has dulled her smell receptors.

Even though Mina didn’t know the shampoo, she knew it was made for Chaeyoung. Vanilla, for her conservative and professional side. Lively fruit for her loving and artistic side.

So. Staring at the back of the girl’s head and smelling the shampoo and lavender mix, Mina willed herself to sleep once again.

\--

“Come on Dahyun!” Sana yelled on behalf of everyone behind Chaeyoung. “You should have been last.”

“Who knew her fear of heights kicked in after going higher than 25 feet.” Momo added, swinging herself over a gap.

The girls were at Loterie Farm, just starting the obstacle course. It was all in the trees; ziplining, balancing, and rope maneuvering. Not a good combination when adding Dahyun into the mix.

“Nope.” Dahyun stuttered, clinging onto her harness, “I’m just not ready to put my life in the hands of a thin steel rope.”

As Dahyun bickered with Momo, Sana slowly edged the rapper through the balance rope. Now, stuck on the next platform, Dahyun refused to move.

“Trees are good. Trees make oxygen. Trees are stable. Sana, shouldn’t we rest here and appreciate everything this tree has done for us?”

Dahyun was now at the point of rambling and laughing uncontrollably. Sana tried to coax the girl in front of her to move, but to no avail.

“Dahyun, look at the gap you’ve made between us and Mina and Chaeyoung.” Sana gestured to the empty logs suspended between two trees.

At the suspicion that Dahyun wasn’t going to move any sooner, Sana suggested she stop.

“Okay Dahyun, why don’t we call it a day?”

“Good idea.”

As Chaeyoung crossed yet another balance trial, Sana and Dahyun were slowly making their way down the tree. Dahyun had gone first, wanting to be on the ground as soon as possible. As Chaeyoung and Mina grappled ahead further, Chaeyoung could hear the echoed whines from Sana, saying that it was only a ladder and it shouldn’t take the korean so long to descend.

Mina was buzzing ahead of Chaeyoung, blissfully unaware of how quickly she was conquering the obstacles. As Chaeyoung scrambled to hook herself to another wire, Mina was setting up for the next set of sky high challenges.

“I swear, Mina,” She took a moment to huff out, using physics to swing across a giant gap in the trees. “No human should be functioning this well at these heights.”

From where the other girl was, about to being grappling a floating rock wall, Mina turned around, confused. She detached herself from the rock wall in favour of the plateau suspended in the trees, waiting for Chaeyoung.

Once Chaeyoung attached herself to the same line, she allowed herself to talk once again, attention on Mina instead of figuring out how to swing like a monkey.

“You’re really good at this. It’s almost unnatural.”

Mina was flushed, skin rosy. She had obviously been pushing herself, a sheen of sweat visible around her neck.

Mina took a second to laugh, attaching her primary, then secondary hook onto the rock wall line. When she looked back up, Chaeyoung was almost at a loss for words.

Mina’s eyes were so unrestrained. Pure content and honest happiness sparkled in her chocolate eyes. Chaeyoung found herself completely lost in the warm depths, wanting to memorize each new shift in Mina’s demeanor.

A strained smile apparent on her lips, genuine nonetheless. It was one of the rare moments Mina truly let herself go, no anxieties or fear of judgement. Mina was being herself. Mina was free.

“I feel happy.” Mina hopped onto the rock wall, beginning to make her way through the puzzle, finding the easiest way to the other side.

“I think,” The brunette took a pause to stretch across a particularly large gap. After a second she grasped the red rock, stretched to her limit.

Chaeyoung paused in attaching her hooks onto the rock wall line, waiting for Mina to continue.

“Having you with me really helps.”

Chaeyoung took more than one try to properly attach herself to the line. Mina’s happy when I’m around, Chaeyoung questioned. It made Chaeyoung feel an odd sort of pride. Like deep down she wanted MIna to like her more than the other members.

Maybe it was just the admiration talking. Of course Chaeyoung would be happy at the news that her inspiration and all around model finds her enjoyable. Chaeyoung was happy she could do something in return for all that Mina has done for her.

Chaeyoung knew she had to say something smart as a reply. It was rare for Mina to express herself, even to say she was happy was a rarity. It must have been hard for her, Chaeyoung thought. She couldn't brush the confession off.

“I really enjoy our time together too, Mina.”

Chaeyoung tried to use the same route as Mina, carefully gripping onto the wooden handholds. Looking over to Mina, Chaeyoung saw that she was at a standstill. Mina’s face was redder than before, pink cheeks peeking out from under strands of mocha hair.

“You’ll lose your grip if you hang on for any longer.” Chaeyoung advised, stopping herself.

Mina gave a murmured response, one Chaeyoung couldn’t understand before continuing. They finished the rock wall and sped through the second half of the course.

“Should we wait for the others?”

They were at the final stretches of the course. It was straight ziplines from here on out. The one they were about to glide down was short, but the one after was stretched out over a small valley.

During their time on the course, the duo had quickly created space between them and the others. Now, they couldn’t even hear their members behind them.

Chaeyoung contemplated it, not really wanting to hang around in a tree waiting for the other girls to catch up. She was only human, after all. They were now up at around 60 feet, and looking down for any longer than a glance made Chaeyoung feel nervous.

“Nah, they can see us at the finish line.”

Mina had a mischievous look on her face, replying with relief. “Good, I didn’t really want to wait for them.”

Chaeyoung laughed at Mina’s honesty. Looking at Mina’s increasingly worried face only made her laugh harder. Soon Mina began giggling, then she erupted into laughter herself. It was almost therapeutic to Chaeyoung’s ears. She hadn’t heard Mina laugh so loudly in a long time. It felt so fleeting, their laughter echoing through the trees, them being suspended over the forest floor.

Mina stopped laughing earlier than Chaeyoung wanted. She instantly missed the melodic pitch.

Mina left space for Chaeyoung to pass, quietly holding her stomach in the remains of a laugh. Hooking up, Chaeyoung pushed off, stretching her arms wide, laughing as air blew against her.

All too soon the sensation was over, Chaeyoung having to slow down before landing on the next tree.

“All good!” Chaeyoung yelled over the sound of leaves blowing softly in the breeze. The man that worked there had told them to always signal when the next person is allowed to go on the line. He said that doing so would prevent any injuries.

Not a moment later Mina was coming at her quickly. She had an arm above her head, the other holding onto her harness.

Coming to a stop, Mina bumped into the pad on the tree trunk, huffing out a breath. Regaining her balance, a soft giggle indicated that she was okay.

“That was crazy.”

Mina was smiling unconsciously, probably not knowing how adorable she looked. The helmet was too big for her head, dropping down over her forehead. Her ponytail was now disheveled, strands poking out everywhere.

There was one in particular that was looped around the chain of Mina’s necklace.

While Mina was busy attaching herself to the trees line, Chaeyoung sought the opportunity to fix Mina’s hair. She flinched when she felt Chaeyoung’s hands brush against her neck.

“Your hair is stuck in your necklace.” Without realizing, Chaeyoung stepped closer so she could better detangle the hair.

Her fingers moved quickly, making sure not to pull too hard on Mina’s hair. After a few more soft tugs, the necklace and mocha hair were no longer stuck together.

“That’s better.” Chaeyoung smiled, admiring her handiwork. She centered the diamond flower on the necklace chain, moving later to smooth out Mina’s shirt.

Mina had been silent since Chaeyoung had started fixing her hair problem. She only perked back up when Chaeyoung placed her hands on the taller girls shoulders.

“Oh- uh, thanks, Chaeyoung.” Mina stuttered, swaying on her toes. Only when Chaeyoung looked down to Mina’s glossed lips did she realize how close they were standing. Their bodies were almost brushing against one another.

“You’re welcome.” Chaeyoung stepped back as far as she could without falling off the wooden platform. She tried to control her erratic breathing, freaking out over how close they were. Why didn’t Mina say anything? How didn’t Chaeyoung notice?

I felt natural though. Somewhere in between fixing the issue and staring at Mina’s lips, Chaeyoung had lost her ability to recognize personal space. She hoped she didn’t make Mina feel uncomfortable.

But, upon a glance, Mina looked unbothered. She was fixing her hair, retying it through the loops of her hair band.

“You go first.” Chaeyoung motioned to the line once Mina was done with tying her hair, They both looked out upon the tree filled valley, admiring the view in a comfortable silence.

They would be travelling 1600 feet, according to a sign posted right before taking off. Chaeyoung wondered how long one would be suspended in the air. Would it feel like forever. Would it be seconds?

It suddenly made Chaeyoung second guess herself, travelling that far on a steel rope. Was that even safe?

Clearly Mina had no issue with Chaeyoung’s dilemma. Hooking herself to the line, Mina gave a wave and a gummy, open smile, feet leaving the ground.

She strained to see the japanese girl, losing her in the trees. A second later she emerged, gliding through the sky, arms outstretched. A moment later she heard a cry.

Mina the quietest and most reserved girl Chaeyoung knew, was laughing and shouting from 300 feet in the air. Her joy echoes through the air, hitting Chaeyoung in the chest. A sense of ease filled Chaeyoung, somehow explaining to her brain that Mina was having fun, Mina was okay.

Suddenly that was the only thing she cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First off, thank you guys for making it this far! This work has received way more love than I ever expected and I'm happy that my weird imagination has brought you guys enjoyment.  
> Second off (not sure if that's a real expression) please do not kill me for loving SaTzu.  
> If this felt short, I'm sorry. But I'm sure next chapter will be a good apology.  
> And comments + criticisms are appreciated  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	6. The couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go diving. Chaeyoung encounters a drunken Mina.

 

Chaeyoung’s way out of her league. Sure, she knew that all the equipment was fully tested and sanctioned to be safe. Her regulator was perfectly fine. Chaeyoung had no trouble breathing.

 

In the pool, she had had no problems. Air was just a foot away, all Chaeyoung had to do was stand. People were everywhere, if something were to happen, she had multiple people who could save her.

 

It was the undeniable fact that she was too deep to even hope of resurfacing if something went wrong that made Chaeyoung feel so uneasy. It was scientific proof that so many redundancies could happen underwater, with herself of her equipment. Scuba diving was probably the weirdest thing a human could possibly do. 

 

Take someone that cannot function without oxygen, and put them underwater with a tank strapped to their back. In addition, the atmospheric pressure that was currently placed on Chaeyoung’s lungs was not sitting right with her. And yes, Chaeyoung couldn’t feel anything wrong- but it was still there.

 

Mina, on the other hand, was having a blast.

 

She was swimming just ahead of Chaeyoung, Hana beside her, pointing at different marine creatures hidden in the nooks and crannies of the reef. Behind her was another divemaster, taking photos of a nearby eel.

 

The japanese girl was swimming idly, breathing extremely calm. Chaeyoung rarely saw bubbles float to the surface from her primary regulator. After the four checked out a group of octopus, a mother and baby that drifted on the sandbed, Hana signalled for them to check their air.

 

Twisting to her left, Chaeyoung finally caught the gauge, reading her PSI. She was left with 900. Looking up, she saw Mina signal on her forearm that she still had 1600 PSI.

 

Hana then turned her head to Chaeyoung expectantly, waiting for the girl to communicate her air left. She lifted up nine fingers, somewhat embarrassed by how quickly she had burned through the oxygen that was supposed to last her for the entirety of their 40 minute dive.

 

As Hana and the other divemaster signalled between themselves, quickly trading hand signals that Chaeyoung couldn’t understand, Mina lightly tapped on her forearm.

 

Peeling her eyes away from the two professionals, Chaeyoung watched as Mina fell onto the sandbed. A second later she lifted up, doing a flip underwater. Chaeyoung clapped briefly, no sound travelling through the water, as Mina gave a short bow.

 

Chaeyoung did a flip of her own, bowing as Mina clapped excitedly.

 

A metallic sound vibrating off another tank caught the two girls attention. Hana singalled to Mina that they would stay under the waves to continue the rest of their dive. The other divemaster, Ruddi, if Chaeyoung recalled- pointed at her then himself. He made the signal for a safety stop, holding up three fingers to tell her how many minutes they’d stay at 15 feet.

 

So, branching off from the others, her and Ruddi began to swim upwards. Looking towards the seabed, Chaeyoung admired the coral contrasting with the white sand. Even though Chaeyoung couldn’t see the bright colors, she still found herself in awe looking at the soft variations of blues, greens, and aqua pastels.

 

Ruddi stopped Chaeyoung with a wave of his hand, suspending them in blue water. Above her were sparkling waves, rolling overhead and reflecting the sun’s rays. Below, marine life swam in schools, coral stood like monuments, and sand stretched out infinitely. Blue encompassed Chaeyoung, it was all she could see- stretching out farther than she could ever know.

 

Chaeyoung felt so small and fragile, hovering around like a grain of sand that’s been uplifted from the seabed.

 

\--

 

“You guys didn’t die!”

 

Upon returning to the resort Dahyun jumped up from her lounge chair and gave Chaeyoung a tight hug. From the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung could see Sana, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu swim over to the edge of the pool.

 

The other seven girls seemed anxious to hear everything about her and Mina’s diving experience, all huddled around an ecstatic Mina and sullen Chaeyoung. All eyes were on Mina, who was waving her hands around in nonsensical formations. It was probably one of the longest times Mina had willingly talked without being interrupted. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but feel better about her failure to remain calm underwater because, judging the way Mina is now, Mina was beyond overjoyed.

 

“Hana and I even saw a turtle in a bed of seagrass. And when we ascended, there was another one swimming over a coral bed.”

 

Mina’s eyes were full of light as the girls asked her multiple questions. Mina was soaking in the attention, passionately answering all the questions the girls threw at her.

 

“We didn’t see any sharks, no.” Mina said, putting an end to Momo’s endless worry that one of them could have been attacked.

 

“Sharks are afraid of humans and only attack when threatened, Momo.” Nayeon said, attitude clear in her tone.

 

“What are you, an encyclopedia?”

 

As the girls turned their attention to Momo and Nayeon, Chaeyong felt a hand grasp hers. She followed delicate hands up the arm and was met with familiar, bright eyes. 

 

“I wanted to say thank you. Even though you didn’t enjoy the experience, it was one of the best hours of my life.”

 

Mina pulled her into a long hug, Chaeyoung being held tightly. The undeniable smell of saltwater paired with fish overrode Chaeyoung’s sense of smell. The smell had accompanied them off the boat and back to the resort. Chaeyoung couldn’t wait to wash it off.

 

“It was my pleasure.” Chaeyoung said, pulling away.

 

“Still, you didn’t have to.”

 

Chaeyoung thought back to their conversation two days ago at the dive shop. Mina had said the same thing, how Chaeyoung didn’t have to do anything for her. Sometimes Mina was oblivious. Did she not realize that Chaeyoung was doing this so that Mina could make memories, to do something she’s always wanted to do.

 

“If it made you happy, then I kind of did.”

 

Mina looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes through her sandals. A small, rosy blush was apparent on her cheeks. 

 

“You sure are headstrong, Chaeyoungie.”

 

Now, it was Chaeyoung’s turn to blush.

 

\--

 

Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes, refocusing on the bright screen. She and Mina hadn't talked much about the upcoming special stage, and although Mina would ultimately be the one to choose the song, Chaeyoung couldn't help but browse potential options.

 

Mina was an odd soul. Albeit the strange musical taste her friend had, Chaeyoung found some enjoyment from her playlists.

 

The Beatles, Tears for Fears, Spoons, A Flock of Seagulls, STYX, Oasis. These were a few bands where their songs were world known. The only problem, some of their fans wouldn't know the songs. Even Chaeyoung had to listen certain lyrics to get the general mood of the song.

 

Moving on to another playlist of Mina’s, Chaeyoung found herself even more lost. She didn't recognize a single band. 

 

Mitski, Gorillaz, Cage the Elephant, Japanese Breakfast, Still Corners, The White Stripes, Ms Mr, Of Monsters and Men.

 

Sure, the songs were good, vocals mostly clean and instruments enjoyable. But, Chaeyoung faced the same problem- no one would recognize the songs. In both of Mina's playlists, the bands were Western, and not big names in Pop.

 

She knew about the big names, Shawn Mendes, Talyor Swift, Justin Beiber, and all the other rich and famous artists. If they did one of their songs, people would instantly pick up and sing along. But if they did one of Mina's songs, Chaeyoung was afraid no one would respond.

 

Chaeyoung yawned as she checked the time on her laptop. Mina had been gone a long time now.

 

Since no one had anything formal planned for tomorrow, well today now- considering it was the early hours of the morning, the unnies of the group had gone out to the club. Nayeon had discovered it a few days ago, promising that she would force everyone to go out partying one night.

 

The only problem was that you had to be 21 in order to get in. Neither Tzuyu nor Chaeyoung were 21. And Dahyun doesn’t do well with drinks. She had an even lower alcohol tolerance than Mina, straight up alcohol that is.

 

Thus, the school meal club was left to their own devices. After watching a local street crew perform outside and listen to another band in the lobby, the three maknaes retreated back to the apartment room.

 

There, they had done a VLive, talking to their fans and answering questions about their upcoming concert. Earlier that day, JYPE had released additional special stages to the concert details. It made the three happy to know that so many people were awaiting their performances.

 

It was only recently that Chaeyoung had left for her own room, wanting to sort out some things on her own. Being the leader of their subunit, Chaeyoung wanted to make a good impression. She needed the others to be proud.

 

Another part of her left because she suspected Mina to be back soon. Her conscience told her to welcome the other back and make sure the japanese was all right.

 

As if merely thinking of Mina could somehow summon her, the door clicked open. “Special delivery!” Chaeyoung heard Nayeon holler before the door clicked shut.

 

“I’m not a package, Nayeon-unnie!”

 

Chaeyoung set her laptop aside, watching as a whiny Mina yelled at their closed door. Even with her best efforts, Mina was barely over speaking volume.

 

“I don’t think she heard that.”

 

Mina snapped her head to the side, not so subtly staring at Chaeyoung. “Oh! You’re here!” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Mina waddle over, proper posture long forgotten. 

 

Plopping down next to Chaeyoung, Mina breathed out with a sigh. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

 

Through the doe eyes and disheveled hair, Chaeyoung could smell the undeniable sourness of alcohol. Even though Mina was trying to keep her appearance together, the rosy cheeks and drooping eyelids were a sure sign that she was way past her limits.

 

“Not yet.” Chaeyoung answered, “How much did you drink.”

 

It took Mina a solid twenty seconds to respond, “Well, Momo, Sana and I had three cocktails. Then Nayeon made us do shots.” Mina paused for a second, counting on her fingers, “I’m not sure how many she made us do, sorry.”

 

“That’s okay.” 

 

In her mind, Chaeyoung cursed Nayeon for giving the girl so much to drink. She could only hope that Mina had at least drunk some water in between. Then, to step over Chaeyoung’s hopes, Mina started talking again. 

 

“Then these guys bought us more drinks. They were really nice, a little invasive, though.”

 

Chaeyoung thought back to the pool on their first day, at the group of guys who stared at Mina like an object. Yes, men and women ogled the members constantly, it was just attention that the girls became used to. Chaeyoung knew Mina could handle herself, but watching as someone inappropriately flirts or jokes with the older girl puts Chaeyoung on edge. Protectiveness, most likely. Because they didn't know Mina like Chaeyoung did. Mina wasn't some girl that could be bought or swooned by cheap pick up lines. None of the members were. Chaeyoung wanted to ask if it was the same group. But, knowing Mina, she would say it was nothing important. Chaeyoung just prayed whoever they were didn't try to find Mina in the upcoming days.

 

"They didn't try anything, did they?" 

 

Mina's eyes shone with newfound emotion at the question. Lacing her hands around Chaeyoung's neck, Mina hugged Chaeyoung tightly.

 

"They did. Before they knew about Jeongyeon."

 

An amused smile reached Chaeyoung as she thought about the protective, small Korean sizing up against a group of men. While imagining a tipsy Jeongyeon spewing broken english, Mina rearranged herself on Chaeyoung's lap.

 

"It's okay, Chaeyoung. I'm not hurt or distressed." Straddling Chaeyoung, bodies flush, Mina let out a content sigh. "You're warm."

 

Realizing the intimacy of their position, Chaeyoung was at a loss of words. Mina wasn’t a touchy member at all, but here she was, straddling her friend, almost space between them. Granted, Mina was out of her head- the alcohol affecting her hours ago.

 

Chaeyoung could feel everything. Mina’s deep and uneven breaths pushing their bodies together. The way Mina was playing with the blonde tips of her hair, probably unaware of it herself. How close their faces were. Chaeyoung could feel Mina’s hot breath.

 

“If you were there, I’m sure you would have protected me too.”

 

Mina giggled at her own comment, dipping her head down to rest on Chaeyoung’s right collarbone.

 

“You’re always trying to protect me.”

 

Chaeyoung was glad the other girl couldn’t see her face. Chaeyoung probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. Mina had hit home with her comment, somehow finding wisdom in her drunken haze. Or maybe some confidence to talk her mind while under the influence. Either or, Chaeyoung felt like an open book. But not in a good way.

 

Of course Chaeyoung tried to protect Mina. Not in a knight in shining armor kind of protect, but more of a comforting presence when the other girl needed it.

 

When Chaeyoung couldn’t convince the group otherwise, she was right beside Mina when the group played horror movies. She was the member entrusted to taking care of Mina before concerts when anxiety overpowered the japanese girl. Chaeyoung was the girl who would wake first upon hearing shuffling in the kitchen. Mina always loved Chaeyoung’s “homemade” instant ramen during the early hours of the morning.

 

“Maybe I just like the fairy tale ‘prince rescues princess’ thing.”

 

Chaeyoung desperately wanted the subject to change, desperately wanted Mina’s body off of hers. The dark chocolate eyes boring into hers were making Chaeyoung feel nervous, trapped.

 

Mina jutted out her lower lip, still playing with Chaeyoung’s hair. “I can handle myself perfectly fine.”

 

Chaeyoung finally touched the other girl, gently resting her hands above Mina’s knees. She saw eyes dart down to her hands before lazily climbing back up to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

“I’m sure you can.” Chaeyoung said sarcastically, trying to push Mina off to the side.

 

She succeeded in making Mina even clingier. Mina hugged Chaeyoung again, pulling their bodies flush again. The only distance between their faces was created by Chaeyoung leaning as far back as the couch would allow her. Mina didn’t seem to notice, eyes fixated on Chaeyoung’s arms.

 

“Your biceps are kind of hot.”

 

Chaeyoung had to close her eyes and pretend that Mina did not just genuinely say that. She was sure her cheeks were crimson, her ears were on fire, anyway.

 

A lick of Mina’s lips followed her statement. Naturally, Chaeyoung followed the movement, now fixated on cherry, red lips. They were open, looking plump and enticing. Chaeyoung didn’t register that they were slowly coming closer.

 

“I think we should get you to bed.” She turned her head slightly.

 

Chaeyoung tried to ignore the feeling of Mina’s soft lips pressing against her cheek. She instantly forced her brain to forget the taste of Mina’s lipstick on the left corner of her lip.

 

Mina was far too drunk to understand anything. Multiple protests came from the elder as Chaeyoung lifted them both up off the couch, directing Mina to her side of the bed. Making Mina take a seat, she unzipped the back of the dress, directing Mina to take it off her frame. She tried to not glance too long at black lace peeking between the zipper of Mina’s dress.

 

As Mina struggled with pulling the fabric down her body, evident by the hushed muttering and occasional hiss of annoyance- Chaeyoung shuffled through the drawers for something for Mina to wear. She pulled out an oversized shirt and blindly tossed it onto their bed. Chaeyoung hoped that Mina wouldn’t find the article of clothing too difficult to slip into.

 

“What now?” Chaeyoung heard from her position in the bathroom.

 

Mina sounded like a lost puppy. She could only imagine the drunken girl bouncing her legs on the white tiled floor.

 

“Tuck yourself in and go to sleep.”

 

“Okay.” A confused Mina mumbled. The sheets were heard rustling as Mina settled into bed.

 

The blonde sorted through Mina’s cosmetic bag, looking for makeup removing wipes. She filled up a glass of water and took out her Advil bottle from her bag. Twisting the cap, she shook two capsules onto her hand, her mind somewhere else.

 

Mina had just tried to kiss her. Replaying the events in her head, Chaeyoung was almost certain that if she hadn’t turned her head, she and Mina would have kissed. It was strange; looking up at the mirror and seeing a faint imprint left on her cheek from the other girl. Mina was never one to initiate a kiss. The farthest the girl would go with members would be to hold another during a fansign.

 

It was definitely the drinks doing the action. Mina would never knowingly try and kiss Chaeyoung. Mina probably got a little bothered by the guys at the bar, and in a drunken haze tried to get rid of some of her tension through Chaeyoung.

 

Chaeyoung wiped the mark off her face, using a makeup wipe to clear her entire face. Chaeyoung wouldn’t mind if the memory wiped away too. Doing her nightly routine, she finished by splashing water on her face, trying to cool herself down.

 

She picked up wipes, water, and pills, leaving the bathroom after turning off the light. Chaeyoung tried not to make a sound as she walked the length of the bed over to Mina. Setting the water and pills on the bedside table, she opened the box of wipes, grabbing two.

 

Chaeyoung admired a sleeping Mina, sprawled out on her stomach. Her hair was tousled and splayed over the pillow and her delicate face. The same red lips that had tried to kiss her minutes ago were now slightly open.

 

Chaeyoung went down onto her knees, now level with Mina. She softly pushed the hair curtaining Mina’s face behind her ear and out of her way. She tried to be as gentle as possible, brushing the wipe across Mina’s cheeks. Blemish free skin appeared in place of foundation and highlighter, a mole now visible on Mina’s upper lip.

 

As she wiped away more concealer, two more appeared under now natural, rosy lips. Moving up, Chaeyoung uncovered another mole, probably her favourite too, framing her button nose.

 

She moved back quickly as Mina frowned at the contact. Once Mina settled back into a still slumber, her bangs were carefully brushed away, the damp fabric getting rid of makeup on her forehead.

 

Chaeyoung sighed as she ran the second wipe over Mina’s soft features. “For a unnie, you can cause quite a bit of trouble.”

 

Chaeyoung got up to her feet, eyes now focussed on Mina’s mole. Leaning down, she quickly kissed Mina’s nose. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure why she did it, she felt that in the moment it was all she could do.

 

“That’s payback, Mina.”

 

Chaeyoung was met with nothing but deep breaths, Mina lost in sleep. Chaeyoung threw out the dirty makeup remover wipes and picked up Mina’s perfume. It had been sitting on Chaeyoung’s nightstand ever since their first night in the room. She sprayed overtop the sheets and on the pillow separating her’s and Mina’s. Even though Mina was already asleep, Chaeyoung hoped the floral scent would help in some way.

 

Chaeyoung removed her sweater, already wearing pyjamas, and settled under the thick comforter. At she turned off her bedside lamp and lay on her back she thought to send Nayeon a message.

 

**Nayeon-Unnie, 2:38am (St Maarten Local Time)**

 

**I bet you’re passed out rn, but I just wanted to say thx for getting Mina drunk out of her mind.**

 

As she turned off her phone, Chaeyoung hoped Nayeon would read the sarcasm spilling through the digital letters and not take it as a compliment. She turned on her side with a sigh, hoping that sleep would embrace her and shut her mind down. Her brain was still racing, reviewing every millisecond of her and Mina’s encounter on the couch.

 

“Goodnight, Mina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, for those who haven't dived before, it is an experience that everyone should try before they die. Anyone can do it, and you'll only know once you try.  
> Besides that, I really miss Mina... I just hope she's getting enough rest and isn't forced back into schedules before she's ready.  
> Again, thank you guys for making it this far, I truly appreciate it. You guys are awesome :)  
> Again Again, comments and criticisms are welcomed.  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Mina neglect the others, deciding to stay in the honeymoon suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it's been a while, hasn't it?  
> I feel so bad posting this so late. To those still here, I love you guys and I'm sending you virtual hugs <3

Mina woke to her head buzzing. It was a strange experience, one Mina's not yet accustomed to. She could count on one hand the amount of times she's woken up with this bad a hangover.

****

She kept her eyes tightly shut to avoid the light streaming in through the heavy curtains. If Mina were comfortable with outright complaining, she'd say that the thick, white material didn’t do its job properly.

****

"Mina-unnie?" She heard a soft voice call. "Are you awake?"

****

Much to her disappointment, Mina was. The only thing she wished for in this moment was a time machine so she could rewrite her actions last night. That or headache pills. In her present state she could actually go for both.

****

The brunette groaned in response, snuggling further into the mattress. The splitting headache showed no signs of leaving, despite her having consumed four glasses of water only hours ago.

****

"There's pills and water on your nightstand. You know, when you're ready to open your eyes."

****

Chaeyoung's voice was teasing. Mina would normally raise an eyebrow or call the Korean out on it. Too bad her mind wasn't on the same track.

****

Instead, it forced her arms to lift her off the familiar and welcoming mattress, feeling the cold air ghost over her arms. Mina reached for the glass and pills as she swung her legs off the bed.

****

"Thank you, Chaeyoungie."

****

Mina eyed the girl as she sat on one of the cushioned chairs in the corner, sketchbook open on the table in front of her. If she didn't look artistic enough, a smudge of lead was on her cheek. Chaeyoung had probably rubbed her eyes with her pen hand.

****

The water was refreshing as Mina swallowed the pills. Like rainfall in a scorched desert, Mina cherished as the water went down her throat smoothly.

****

Mina knew they wouldn't work for a few minutes. Pills weren't designed for immediate relief, as much as Mina wished it were true at the moment. She sighed in frustration as her head still throbbed painfully.

****

"Why do all my problems originate from Nayeon-unnie?"

****

Even though Mina's head was down- eyeing her fingers playing with the oversized shift she was wearing, Mina could sense a witty reply from Chaeyoung. It was what she did in these rare moments when Mina was absolutely miserable. Push through the situation with a smile and a terrible joke. Mina's not sure why- but whatever Chaeyoung says always makes the Japanese contagiously smile.

****

"Because Nayeon-unnie is the ancient, celestial goddess of mischief. She's been sent down with the purpose of making you have the worst possible hangovers ever."

****

"It's sad that in times I would actually believe it to be true." Mina laughed. "But I wouldn't call her a goddess."

****

Mina watched as Chaeyoung took a moment to think. "A spawn of mischief hellbent on giving you giant hangovers?"

****

"Better." Mina groaned out, still shaking with light laughter.

****

The vibrations from laughing brought back the harsh reality that she currently lived in. Her head began throbbing again and Mina laid back between the warm sheets. She pulled the comforter up to her nose.

****

"What are you drawing?" Mina closed her eyes and forced calm thoughts into her brain.

****

"Nothing too interesting," Mina heard pencil drag across paper. "Just our room."

****

Mina mused. The room wasn't that interesting. White walls with green accents. The bedsheets were white and rather comfortable, enveloping Mina in softness and serenity. Two of the walls had giant windows, leading to two separate balconies. From the windows one could observe giant ships on the horizon heading to Cruise Port. The bedframe was minimal alongside the dresser that held the television.

****

The biggest eye catcher in the simple, modern room surprisingly wasn't modern. It was a traditional painting of a woman and man dancing to a silent beat in an abstract, street at night. Illumination came from a various streetlights, bright yellow splashes of paint clashing with warm reds, browns, and purples.

****

"There's not much to sketch."

****

"Well, I was expecting you to wake up soon anyways."

****

Mina felt slightly embarrassed. Was Chaeyoung impatient with her for sleeping in too long. She wasn't sure of the time, but judging by how bright the room was even with her eyes closed; the sun had been up for a while.

****

Or maybe she did something last night. Trying to think back only made the night blurrier. She remembered the club. Most importantly, how she didn't want to go back. The people that had gazed and the group of young men that had come up and began touching her shoulder and lower back. Mina squirmed at the memory of one of the men being so drunk that he had tried to kiss her.

****

After that, her mind drew a blank. She was now in their room, sitting on the couch. No. Not the couch, but Chaeyoung. Straddled, to be precise. Fearful of what else happened, Mina wracked her brain through only half vivid memories. She hadn’t tried anything, had she?

****

"If not, I would have woken you up eventually." Chaeyoung's sheepish voice brought Mina back to her present surroundings.

****

"Sorry."

****

"Huh?"

****

Mina cracked an eye open, making eye contact with a perplexed Chaeyoung. "For making you stay here until I woke up."

****

Chaeyoung smiled gently. "That's not what I meant."

****

She slouched in the chair, exhaling loudly. After taking a moment to close her sketchbook Chaeyoung spoke again. "And you shouldn't apologize for silly things like me missing prime breakfast time. The place is always so crowded midmorning."

****

Mina rolled over to see a mountain of pillows blocking her vision from the rest of the room. They separated her and Chaeyoung's side from each other. A clean and even barrier.

****

"That's new." Mina said to the wall of softness.

****

She heard rustling from behind her, the pitter-patter of bare feet on tile. Soon the pillows were lifted, revealing the other half of the room. The blonde fell onto the bed, jostling the mattress slightly.

****

"You were pretty out of it last night." The Korean sighed. Chaeyoung was staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at Mina.

****

Mina took the silence as opportunity to observe Chaeyoung. Maybe staring long enough would help her remember some of last night.

****

She stared at Chaeyoung's mole, right under her bottom lip. Mina thought it was defining. Attention stealing. But not taking anything anything from Chaeyoung's natural beauty.

****

Mina kept her eyes on the Korean. She felt her headache ebb away slightly, but just barely.

****

"Clubs suck."

****

From beside her, Chaeyoung smiled. The girl turned onto her shoulder so the two were now facing each other.

****

"They're not for you, that's for sure." Chaeyoung said, a smile gracing her lips.

****

"You're right."

****

Mina sighed loudly and rearranged herself on the bed. They each fell into a comfortable silence. Mina would have guessed that Chaeyoung didn’t get much sleep last night. Her eyes were not as open as usual and she looked close to sleep lounging on the sheets.

****

They lay there in silence while time seemed to stand still. That, or time was passing by quickly. Mina was in one of those trans’, when you’re not sure if everyone has stopped but you, or if the world’s flying by while you stand still.

****

Eventually, a knock on the door broke the silence. Chaeyoung got up slowly and walked over to the door. Mina sat up, expecting it to be another member or two, demanding that they leave their room.

****

“Finally.” Chaeyoung cheered, walking over with a tray. Whatever food lay on the tray was blocked by the metal dome protecting and keeping the plate warm. 

****

Chaeyoung sat down on Mina’s side, placing the tray between them. “I figured you wouldn’t be in the mood to leave the room this morning.”

****

Mina was too preoccupied with lifting the metal dome to respond to Chaeyoung. She knew what lay underneath, she had smelt the cinnamon the moment Chaeyoung walked back to their bed.

****

Mina unrolled her napkin, picking up both fork and knife, cutting into the fluffy french toast. Taking a first bite, Mina immediately felt better, her stomach now at peace as it began to digest the food.

****

“I still don’t understand how you don’t put syrup on your toast.” Chaeyoung said with slight disgust as she poured syrup onto her own plate. The liquid moved languidly into the center, creating a brown pool floating on the surface. It looked unappetizing.

****

“Did you want some toast with your syrup.” Mina lashed back. She took another bite of the fluffy breakfast.

****

“Seriously, you’re just eating egg soaked bread. Tastes like cardboard.”

****

Mina scoffed as Chaeyoung funneled a piece of french toast into her mouth, already getting syrup on the corner of her lip.

****

“It tastes just fine.” Mina said.

****

They ate the rest of their breakfast quickly and Chaeyoung laid the tray on the corner table. Mina scooted up to a sitting position on the bed, turning on the television in search of bland entertainment. Her headache was still there, but Mina hoped focussing on something would numb out the incessant throbbing.

****

Chaeyoung was in the bathroom taking a shower. Mina listened to the water fall as some reality house show droned on in the background. After eating, Mina felt full and sleepy. Despite having an amazing sleep, her headache had drained her of any extra energy she may have gained last night.

****

She watched as the couple argued over which cabinets they wanted to buy. From what Mina could pick up- the man wanted cheap while the woman wanted stylish. It was every couple ever. Mina soon found their arguments boring.

****

\---

****

“It’s 2pm, Tzuyu. Why aren’t they out yet.” Sana whined, pulling Tzuyu to building 4.

****

Everyone had woken up with hangovers this morning. The notably miserable ones were Jihyo and Nayeon. Sana hadn’t seen them until 11:30. Before that, the girls had been cooped up in the darkest room.

****

“Mina didn’t even drink as much as me last night. Where are her and Chaeyoung?”

****

The taller girl beside her slowed their steps, looking visibly unsure of herself. “Well Mina can’t handle alcohol as well as you. I don’t think we should disturb them.”

****

Sana couldn’t deny that she found truth in what her companion had said. It was a known fact that Tzuyu was more sensible than Sana, but the japanese was fine with that knowledge. Besides, it wasn’t like Sana strayed too far away from Tzuyu when the whole group was together. Tzuyu provided sense for the two, and Sana silliness.

****

“Yeah, but they’re always together. I miss Minari.” Sana pouted out.

****

Seeing no sign of resistance from Tzuyu, Sana knew that this was one of her rare moments where she provided proper sense.

****

During the trip, Mina and Chaeyoung have been especially closed off from the others. In between coming back from the beach or pool and waiting to go out for dinner, the two would be closed off in their room. When they went ziplining days ago, Sana and Dahyun followed the others, soon losing sight of Mina and Chaeyoung. When the other five finally finished, they walked up to see the two sitting at a picnic table, completely lost in conversation.

****

The more Sana rewinded time, the more she saw a trend. A while before the trip, Sana’s not sure exactly how long, the two had become closer. For their movie nights, the two usually found a way to sit beside each other. For the last few months, Chaeyoung’s tried to steer their choices away from horror. Sana knows from their trainee days that while Mina couldn’t watch horror movies to save her life, Chaeyoung craved them.

****

Scouring through more memories, she recognized how Chaeyoung would always stand near Mina. How Mina’s eye would always find Chaeyoung during their group dinners. Piqued by curiosity, Sana dreaded what she was about to ask.

****

Sana walked up the stairs slowly, stopping on the first landing. “Tzuyu?”

****

Tzuyu had already cleared a few steps. Upon hearing her name, she walked back down to the landing.

****

“Does Chaeyoung ever talk about Mina, like in your room?”

****

Tzuyu gave her a skeptical stare, eyebrows furrowed slightly. If it were anybody else, Sana doubted they’d have picked up on the change. But not her, Sana always notices.

****

“Well yeah, Chaeyoung always talks about you guys.” Tzuyu said, a hand reaching up to filter through her hair.

****

Tzuyu said it so carelessly, like she didn’t understand the weight of Sana’s question. She didn’t want to prod further, to get a proper answer from her question. It would look suspicious anyways. Tzuyu was quick to notice when things were wrong or the air in the room was off. Even through her need to know, Sana was thankful that Tzuyu didn’t give her an answer.

****

She wasn’t sure what she would have done with the information. If Chaeyoung had a crush on Mina. Sana already knew that Chaeyoung was bisexual. During one of the trips together, playing silly games with Dahyun and Chaeyoung, the younger admitted that she briefly dated a girl during middle school. Chaeyoung had said that it was a fling, just the two of them being curious. But knowing how much of a free spirit Chaeyoung is, and the way she blushed at the memory, Sana’s sure the attraction never left.

****

Walking up the four flights in silence, Sana prayed to whatever Gods that held power in the universe that Chaeyoung didn’t have any kind of deeper feelings for Mina. Feelings for fellow celebrities were messy, for anyone actually. Sana would know. She’s known for what feels like eons now.

****

“Sana,” A gentle voice prodded. “Sana?”

****

Stuck in her own mind, Sana realized that they were now standing in front of the suite. She shook her head and gave a giddy smile, thoughts dispersing.

****

“Too much time hanging around Momo.”

****

As Sana rummaged through her beach bag, pawing around sunscreen, a makeup bag, a book, and a deck of cards, she saw Tzuyu silently giggling beside her. Face protected by flowing blonde hair, Sana allowed herself a quick smile. It was always a small victory for Sana. Being able to make the usually silent and stoic girl find amusement even after four years gave Sana a sense of fulfillment. Like Sana was doing something right.

****

Feeling the smooth plastic, Sana slid her arm out of her bag. She flashed Tzuyu the keycard, grinning wickedly. “Found it!”

****

As she swiped the card through the security lock on the door, Sana’s conscience finally decided to speak up. She began thinking about Mina and Chaeyoung’s privacy, if maybe the two didn’t want to be disturbed. Or what if Mina was still hungover? That was never a good thing, especially with how much the fellow japanese drank last night.

****

Too late to turn back, Sana pushed the unlocked door open. She turned the corner to be met with a silent space, lights off and curtains closed tightly. The television was on mute, pixels showing a group of men fighting on an expensive looking yacht.

****

She found two figures sprawled out on the bed, both asleep. Mina was hugging Chaeyoung from behind, arm holding Chaeyoung’s waist. 

****

“Wasn’t expecting this.” Tzuyu sighed, plopping down onto the couch adjacent to the bed.

****

Sana stared a little longer at the two cuddled together. “Yeah. Chaeyoung hates having her waist held.”

****

Tzuyu nodded in agreement, pulling out her phone. A robotic sound echoed briefly in the room, signalling that a picture had been taken. Sana arched an eyebrow, earning a flushed response.

****

“Blackmail. Chaeyoung has way too many photos of me in face masks.”

****

“That's because you wear that creepy plastic mask overtop the normal masks.”

****

“Flawless skin doesn’t come easily.” Tzuyu risposted, a dramatic flair to her tone.

****

“I bet.” Sana said halfheartedly, attention still focussed on the pair.

****

Mina looked so content, sleeping on the bed. Her mouth was slightly parted, the tell tale sign that she was deep in sleep and not restless. Sana hadn’t seen Mina sleep so well in over a month. Or was it two?

****

“We should let them sleep.” Tzuyu suggested, slowly making her way to the door. Sana followed suit, putting her legs on autopilot as her mind drifted off.

****

What would it feel like, Sana wondered. To have someone at their most vulnerable embraced in your arms, safe and secure. Sana had never fallen asleep in someone's arms. She’d never had the chance to hold someone close. Yes she hugged members all the time, but that was for attention or to show her affection. Sana had never wanted to hold someone for an extended period unless she was already comfortable and didn’t want to move.

****

But even then, how would it feel? Sana had never held Tzuyu for longer then affectionate hugs, let alone cuddled with the girl. Would Sana feel a sense of security, of letting someone else take care of her. To be in the care of the one you loved, or to care for the one you loved. Sana yearned for the feeling.

****

As they walked back to the pool, arms linked, Sana continued to dream. Warm arms enveloping her own body, tight but caring. Would Sana feel small breaths hit the back of her neck. Would they soothe her, or send tingling sensations down her spine? Sana was curious as to if Tzuyu would trace circles along Sana’s hips, trailing down to her stomach. She imagined the ghosting caresses would make Sana breathless.

****

When she heard Nayeon’s arguing only a few feet away, Sana was brought back to the reality she lived in. Tzuyu would never love her romantically. Sana would never feel the level of intimacy with Tzuyu that she just imagined. They would never share a kiss on the lips. That was against the rules. Confessing was a distant star- something Sana would try and grasp with her fingers, but fall short by 93 million miles.

****

“I don’t see Minari or Chaeyoung with you two.” Nayeon said disappointedly. She was playing cards with Jihyo, Momo, Jeongyeon, and Dahyun. From the smiles of the other members, Nayeon was losing.

****

“Sorry, Nayeon-unnie. They’re both still asleep.” Sana smiled, taking a seat next to Momo.

****

Eyeing the cards, Sana couldn’t help but smile. Momo, through her many clueless moments, was an excellent card player. She had god-like luck. Pair that with a stony expression reserved for card games and picking up choreo, Momo quickly rose the ranks when it came to any gaming.

****

Momo dropped a 5 on the table. “Seven.”

****

Jihyo eyed Momo for a moment, opting to remain silent. Momo set her five other cards down, looking Jihyo in the eyes and gave a tight smile.

****

“2 eights.” Dahyun said, placing two more cards over the growing pile.

****

“Cheat.” Jeongyeon accused.

****

With a groan of frustration, Dahyun picked up the small pile of cards. Ordering them in her hands, the rapper let out a long whistle. “Someone’s a cheater.”

****

“One nine.” Nayeon said. She threw only one of many in her hand onto the table, restarting the pile.

****

“One ten.” Jeongyeon added.

****

“How can Chaeyoung even sleep that much? She wasn’t even at the club last night.” Nayeon whined. “Cheat.”

****

Jeongyeon smiled triumphantly, “Pick it up.”

****

Nayeon glared at Jeongyeon incredulously. “How, I have three tens in my hand!”

****

Unfazed by Nayeon’s despair, the game continued once again. “You’ve got to pick the cards up, that’s how the game works.” Jeongyeon pointed out.

****

“Shut up, I know how it works.”

****

Sana watched as Momo expertly dropped two threes. Dahyun called cheat. Soon after, five new cards were added to the korean’s hand.

****

A few minutes later, Momo dropped her last card.

****

“Who’s gonna call it?” Jihyo asked the others. 

****

Nayeon’s hand had only grown smaller, now in second, with only three cards left in her hand. Unfortunately for Dahyun, she now had over twelve cards in her hand. Jeongyeon and Jihyo were both well off, only five cards left. The rest had accumulated in a giant pile sitting in the center of the table. For a few turns, no one had called cheat in fear of picking up the cards.

****

“It can’t get much worse for me. Cheat!” Dahyun said, pointing a finger at Momo in accusation.

****

Momo took a sip of her sprite, looking relaxed. From Sana’s vantage point, Momo had properly declared her last card. Poor Dahyun.

****

“Pick it up, Dubu.”

****

“Come on! How does Momo always win?” Nayeon groaned, leaning back and sighing in an exasperating performance.

****

“I’m sneaky.” Momo said contently.

****

Now it was Sana’s turn to laugh, finally leaving her position as spectator to join the conversation. “Try saying that at 4am when you’re stumbling around the dorm trying to find your winter jacket.”

****

Momo slouched into her chair, giving Sana a look of distrust. It was rare for Sana to gang up on Momo, but when she did- Sana couldn’t deny it gave her a sense of joy.

****

“She’s right.” Jeongyeon laughed. “Just be glad you don’t have to hear her mumbling curses when she’s trying to pull up her pants in the dark before leaving our room.”

****

The six girls laughed while Momo sat like a kicked puppy, eyes down and spirit crushed.

****

“Besides,” Jihyo advised Momo, hand reaching over the table to pat the japanese girls shoulder, “Mina always puts it on the coat hanger. Every. Single. Time.”

****

As the girls all laughed and basked in each others company, Sana relished in the moment. Them being together, acting like a normal group of friends and not busy celebrities, made Sana giddy with bliss. Sana sincerely hoped, that in the years to come, they would only grow closer as friends. She just hoped her feelings wouldn’t jeopardize anything.

****

\---

****

Chaeyoung and Mina spent the rest of the day in their room. Mina’s head was still buzzing, but “nothing near as bad as the morning,'' she had assured Chaeyoung. At some point, the two had fallen asleep after eating their breakfast. Chaeyoung remembered settling down between the soft sheets as the two started a romantic comedy. When Chaeyoung woke up, an action movie taking place in london was playing on the screen.

****

Mina was already awake when Chaeyoung awoke from her much needed nap. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. The attempted kiss still popped up between thoughts, using itself as bait for the infinite arising questions that bombarded Chaeyoung’s conscience. She still thought she felt soft lips pressing against her mole, just under her lips.

****

As Chaeyoung laid on the bed, phone in hand texting Dahyun, Mina was taking her much needed shower. Her doing nothing all morning did not rid her body of smelling of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

****

**Dubu, 3:27pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**It’s not like you’re missing much, but Momo began dancing with this really cute lifeguard ;)**

****

Chaeyoung sighed as she tilted her head towards the giant window, letting sunlight filter through the room. Even with the doors closed, they were able to hear the party music blaring by the poolside for the last 25 minutes or so.

****

**Me, 3:29pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**Suprised our managers didn’t tackle him to the ground**

****

**Dubu, 3:30pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**Apparently Jeong’s the new bodyguard. After what happened w Mina at the club**

****

**Me, 3:30pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**WHAT! What happened!**

****

Chaeyoung sent the text immediately, beginning to kick her feet together out of anxiety. Last night Mina had been vague, not telling Chaeyoung much about her experience in the club. The familiar  _ ding  _ from her cellphone brought Chaeyoung back from her seething state.

****

**Dubu, 3:33pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**This guy totally groped her**

**...**

**Like Mina had to step outside for a second**

**...**

**Sana said she was super uncomfortable**

****

As the individual texts came streaming onto her screen, the pixels soon blurred out of Chaeyoung’s vision. How could someone just harass someone so easily. Mina had mentioned a group of guys being a little invasive, but the adjective Mina had used was way too forgiving based on what they did to her last night. Chaeyoung felt like finding these men, to yell at them in broken english or something. A strong sense of possessiveness took over her. 

****

**Me, 3:36pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**Imma murder those guys.**

****

**Dubu, 3:37pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

****

**Plz don’t.**

****

Chaeyoung threw her phone on the mattress as she paced towards the window. Looking out, she spotted the group of girls on the far end of the pool, lounging in the water or on lounge chairs near the edge.

****

She watched for a minute or so as Sana pushed Jeongyeon into the pool. Nayeon doubled over laughing as Sana dropped to her knees in amusement. The blonde didn’t last very long though, being pulled in by an enraged Jeongyeon. Sana tied her hair in a bun upon resurfacing before pouncing on Jeongyeon. The brunette sunk under Sana’s weight before pushing back.

****

“What are you laughing at?”

****

Chaeyoung hadn’t realized that she was laughing along the girls outside until Mina had voiced her observation. Chaeyoung turned away from the window, watching with a small frown as Mina pulled a coverup over her swimsuit.

****

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened last night?”

****

Mina looked over, slight panic overtaking her features. After a moment, she concealed the emotion. “Look, I’m not sure why I straddled you.”

****

“What?” Chaeyoung said flaberghasted. Because Mina was so tipsy last night, Chaeyoung had naturally reached the conclusion that Mina had forgotten everything. Before Chaeyoung could get any redder, her skin already heating up, she interrupted Mina.

****

“I meant at the club.”

****

Now Mina was red, clearly out of embarrassment. She twiddled her fingers before wrapping her arms around her beachbag.

****

“Well it’s not that important.”

****

Chaeyoung was taken aback. How did Mina not think being inappropriatly gropped wasn’t that big of a deal?

****

“Mina, you should have told a manager. They’d make sure whoever it was stay far away from you.”

****

“Phototagraphers touch us all the time, it’s okay, Chaeyoung.” Mina said a little too forcefully.

****

Chaeyoung felt the need to retreat to safer grounds, “I just hoped you’d be spared from all that, considering we’re on vacation.”

****

Mina stepped closer, resting a hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. The gaze Mina held was soft, all traces of previous annoyance was gone.

****

“I appreciate it, Chaeyoung. But I can take care of myself, remember I’m your ‘unnie’.”

****

Mina teased Chaeyoung by briefly pinching her cheek. Chaeyoung followed the japanese girl out of their room, finally joining the others by the pool. As she descended the stairs, a few steps behind Mina, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but wonder, did Mina remember that she had tried to kiss her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana's on to something...  
> Thank you for making it this far. School (and life in general) has hit me like a brick wall, and I'm sincerely sorry for falling off the grid.  
> I'll try and update sooner, at this point I'm only writing when I have a spare 15 minutes or so :(


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung saves Mina from an unpleasant encounter. Sana encounters another dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great turkey weekend!   
> And to university students, I hope midterms went well.

“What’s up?” Mina asked as she plopped down onto a lounge chair beside Jihyo.

 

Jihyo gave Mina a concerned gaze, remarking the giant sunglasses overtaking the girls face even though they were safely out of the sun’s line of sight. 

 

“Not much, just missed the whole day.” Jihyo said, opening up her book. 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina arrived at the pool after taking a detour to eat something. Their breakfast hadn’t been enough once the two had finally gotten out of bed. When Chaeyoung woke with a yawn, Mina was folding her clothes from the night before. Heading over to the small cafe, Mina had giggled at Chaeyoung’s stomachs insistent growling.

 

Chaeyoung went over to the next empty lounge chair, sitting beside Momo and Jeongyeon. The two were snickering at something on Tzuyu’s phone,the  sticker of her dog plainly visible on the baby blue phone case.

 

Peeking her head over to the two beside her, Chaeyoung wanted to see what was giving them so much enjoyment. “What?”

 

Jeongyeon immediately turned off the phone and tossed it in Tzuyu’s beach bag. Momo looked at Chaeyoung with a shocked expression before Jeongyeon lightly punched her shoulder.

 

“Top secret info.” Jeongyeon teased, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Yeah,” Momo added, shifting her legs, “You’re not cool enough to know.”

 

Chaeyoung decided it wasn’t worth her time to figure out what was on the phone. In her defense, she had been faced with situations where the end result was her caught at a bad moment or a funny video of a cat playing tennis.

 

Sudden figures blocked out their view of the pool. A group of five men were standing beside the pool, finding empty seats and sliding them to the empty space next to the nine girls arranged lounge chairs. Eyeing them closely, Chaeyoung dropped her bag on the ground, plans on taking out her book long forgotten.

 

She watched as a blond dragged his chair near the group, fixing it so it was parallel with Sana’s. The rest of them laid their chairs close too, in the form of a strange semi circle, so that each one of them was visible to Chaeyoung and vice versa.

 

Jeongyeon and Momo were too engrossed in taking selfies to realize their new company sitting themselves down. Deciding to give the men a chance, understanding that space was limited at a resort, Chaeyoung brushed off the insistant voice nagging at her that something was off.

 

Instead, the men all relaxed and talked amongst one another. Soon a sixth came over with drinks in his hands, earning a clap on the back from the man with the aviators.

 

Chaeyoung decided to opt out of playing cards, already knowing that once Momo joined a game, no one else had a chance of winning. Chaeyoung reached for the familiar pages of her novel. Reading about spies, failed missile launches and political scandals- Chaeyoung soon blocked out the world surrounding her.

 

It wasn’t until the card game ended that Chaeyoung closed her book. After Momo had unsurprisingly won that the men started to pay attention to them.

 

“I remember you.” The blond said, making his presence known. “You’re the really good dancer.”

 

Momo nodded respectively, lips in a thin line. Momo was clearly uncomfortable. The blond man smiled to the other girls, eyes lingering on Tzuyu. Nayeon shifted in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her cover-up. Usually the most social of the bunch, Chaeyoung was amazed that not even the oldest would keep the conversation alive.

 

“Where’s the other one?” The guy with aviators said, approaching the table. “Mina, I think?” The way he said Mina’s name sent shivers down Chaeyoung’s spine. He said it so casually, like Mina were just another girl that a college boy could hook up with. In for the chase until he caught his prey, soon becoming bored and discarding it. He said it like Mina was disposable.

 

Chaeyoung wondered if this was the guy that had touched Mina last night. Chaeyoung tried to pry the image of him leaning in for a kiss out of her mind.

 

Thankfully, Mina and Sana were nowhere to be seen. Through trying to calmly catch Jeongyeon and her manager’s attention, Chaeyoung felt relief that he hadn’t found the japanese. Mina could be spared terrible memories if only she didn’t return right away.

 

“Trouble.” Chaeyoung patted Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

 

Her unnie turned off her phone while she took her earbuds out. After a questioning look- Chaeyoung guessed Jeongyeon didn’t hear her, Chaeyoung tilted her head in the direction of the men. By now, a third had joined the conversation. The three men were talking, while Jihyo nodded respectfully. Chaeyoung knew Jihyo didn’t understand everything they were saying, but by her taut shoulders, Jihyo was annoyed. These were bad men, her posture screamed.

 

“Shit.” Jeongyeon hissed, waving down two of their managers. 

 

Chaeyoung felt slightly guilty as she watched them close their books and stride over. While Joengyeon was quickly explaining the situation, Chaeyoung began scouring the poolside for any japanese girls. From what Chaeyoung could hear, those were in fact the men that had ruined their mood last night. Chaeyoung was now sure that the guy in the aviators was the one that had tried to kiss Mina.

 

Seeing two familiar backsides at the pool bar, Chaeyoung quickly shed her dress. Wadding into the pool, Chaeyoung made her way through the water towards her friends. She bounced on Sana’s shoulders once she was near enough.

 

Her fellow blonde squeaked, surprised by the sudden action. In return, Chaeyoung got a splash of water directed at her face. After recovering with a laugh, another burst of pool water hit her in the face. She watched as Mina smirked devilishly, a goofy smile on her face.

 

“Good one, Mina.” Sana praised.

 

“That was unfair.” Chaeyoung scowled.

 

“Oh well.” Mina said, receiving her drink from the bartender.

 

 To Chaeyoung’s relief, Mina had only ordered a Sprite. A second later, Sana accepted her drink with two hands, playing with her straw.

 

“Their raspberry drinks are so good here.” Sana chuckled. She took a sip, cheeks puffing out while she tried to suck the frozen drink through her straw. 

 

“What’s it called?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

The pink drink in the fancy glass indeed looked good. Having only had water at lunch, Chaeyoung decided she could splurge and have an alcoholic drink. Besides, it wasn’t whiskey mixed with coke, so Chaeyoung was sure she’d enjoy the frozen drink.

 

“Raspberry margarita.” Sana answered, doing a little shimmy while rolling the english vowels off her tongue.

 

Chaeyoung waited for the bartender’s attention to fall onto her, watching as he poured a few shot glasses from a bottle of tequila. While she waited, Chaeyoung bumped Sana’s hip, tilting her head towards the rest of their friends. 

 

From what she could see, three of her managers were still talking with the group of men. Sana recognized at least one of the men, immediately twirling Mina so her back was to the situation unfolding behind her. The move looked graceful and flirty in the water, but Chaeyoung knew it wasn’t as easy as it looked . Sha was just thankful that Sana was a natural flirt and could swim better than anyone.

 

Chaeyoung quickly ordered her drink and watched as the man poured liquid and ice into a blender. A few moments later, Chaeyoung was walking away with a bright pink drink, joining the japanese girls who were still talking.

 

“Good right?” Sana asked.

 

Taking her first sip, Chaeyoung felt refreshed. The fruity flavour and the alcohol chipped away at her anxiety. “Very.”

 

A hand overlapped hers, its touch soft and warm. Chaeyoung looked as Mina brought the glass up to her lips, watching as the straw turned pink as Mina took a sip. As Chaeyoung watched Mina gulp down the drink, she didn’t miss the look she was receiving from Sana.

 

Chaeyoung brushed it off, chalking it down to Sana being jealous that Mina chose Chaeyoung’s dink over hers. Besides, if something were wrong, Sana would voice her concerns later.

 

\--

 

“C’mon, Mina!” Nayeon whined from across the table, “We want to know!”

 

Nayeon, Momo, Sana, Mina, and Chaeyoung sat around an elegantly decorated table. The five of them decided to have dinner at an Italian restaurant, branching off from the other four who had gone to the seafood restaurant just a few buildings down.

 

“Unnie, we’re not alone.” Mina warned, cautiously looking around for anyone that Nayeon’s outburst may have disturbed.

 

Luckily, they had decided to eat late. The section they were in was reserved for larger groups, avoiding couples having an intimate dinner. Scattered around were a few groups of friends, engaged in their own conversations. Nayeon had not disturbed anyone yet.

 

“Still, we want to know, Minari.” Momo added. 

 

She received an approving, toothy smile from Nayeon.

 

“Well, I was going to do something slower.” Mina said. Chaeyoung could her the nervousness in her tone.

 

Meeting eyes across the table, Chaeyoung saw Mina’s need for approval glinting in her eyes. Doing her best to look supportive, Chaeyoung nodded. A small smile grew on Mina’s face before it was wiped away when Nayeon began to whistle out a low and steady breath.

 

Chaeyoung also focussed her attention over to the oldest member, ignoring both Mina and her pasta. 

 

“So, what love song is it?” Nayeon batted her eyelashes and rested her chin on her palm intently.

 

On the spot, Mina started mumbling out words, “Well, um, I’m not sure it’s a love song. Yet! I’m not sure what song we’re going to do, yet.”

 

Sana sighed, twirling her shrimp linguine around her fork. “No matter how composed our Mina is, she will always be the queen of procrastination.”

 

“Hey!” Mina said defensively, her smile betraying the hurt in her eyes. No matter how Mina tried deconvince Sana, everyone at the table knew how much of a procrastinator Mina was.

 

“Satang has a point.” Momo said idly. She took a giant bite of her lasagna, chewing thoughtfully. “You better choose a song so you guys can start preparing right away once we’re back in Korea.”

 

Chaeyoung didn’t want to pressure Mina more, the three girls questioning her being enough, but Chaeyoung also needed answers. She wanted her sub-unit to do well, so that maybe she could have more chances of doing stages with Mina in the future.

 

“Do you have any ideas so far?” Chaeyoung asked gently. 

 

Mina waited until she had swallowed her food to speak. “A few.”

 

With that, Chaeyoung felt relieved. She gave the other girls warning stares as Mina was focussed with cutting her chicken, telling them that their questioning period was over.

 

Momo gave her a cross-eyed face, frowning and whipping her hair over her shoulder. Nayeon pouted, the frown lines soon disappearing as she took a sip from her wine glass. Sana gave her another strange look, the same pinched brows and pursed lips as at the pool.

 

Thankfully, Sana snapped out of it before the air got too awkward. “What stage are you doing, Nayeon-unnie?”

 

“Havana.” Nayeon looked excited. “We wanted to do something sexy.” The oldest pursed her lips for emphasis.

 

Nayeon received a chorus of agreement from everyone at the table, beaming from the attention. The rest of their dinner followed suit. Sana and Momo were going to dance to Cherry Bomb or another heavy choero song with a few other dancers. Momo was even planning on doing a backflip, something she was to begin learning right away once they got back to the practice room. More banter was exchanged, Sana and Nayeon getting into an intense discussion over what outfits would look better for Sana and Momo’s stage.

 

As dessert was waiting to be eaten, the five girls found themselves gravitating to their phones.

 

Chaeyoung was scrolling through possible love songs, wondering if Mina would pick any of the titles she was thumbing past. The notification tab dropped from the top of her screen, telling Chaeyoung that she had gotten a message.

 

**Only Look @ Chaeyoung, 9:47pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

 

**Thx for saving me.**

 

**I’ll have the song chosen by the end of the night, I promise.**

 

Chaeyoung looked across the table, eyes searching Mina’s face. Her head was still down, but Chaeyoung could see how her shoulders were slightly slumped.

 

**Me, 9:49pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

 

**Mina, seriously don’t worry so much. I know that whatever you choose, the three of us will do our best to make it the best stage.**

 

**As long as you have it by tmr night ;)**

 

**Only Look @ Chaeyoung, 9:51pm (Saint Maarten Local Time)**

 

**Yes ma’am**

 

Mina finally met Chaeyoung’s gaze, the two now trapped in each other's eyes. Even though Chaeyoung had been staring at the same eyes, the same nose, and the same moles for the past four years, Chaeyoung always found something new when looking at Mina.

 

Now, Chaeyoung was searching for where Mina’s iris ended and her pupil began. In the dim light of the restaurant, Mina’s eyes were almost black. Her warm chocolate eyes shone with contentedness, something Chaeyoung has observed more often over the past few months.

 

It was becoming another one of the moments that Chaeyoung’s becoming too used to. A moment where the only thing that seems to be moving in this chaotic world are Mina’s eyes as she scans Chaeyoung’s own brown orbs. It was a moment that Chaeyoung welcomed, and in these moments, Chaeoung always wishes for more.

 

It was the calmness that accompanied Mina. The serenity that washes over Chaeyoung like small ripples of water ebbing at the shore of Hann river. It was just, Mina. Her attention, her gaze. It was the warm feeling Chaeyoung felt when looking at Mina. These days, everything seemed to revolve around Mina.

 

It only lasted a second. Momo’s delighted gasp at the presentation of her overly chocolate dessert had Mina flinching beside their food-orientated friend. Chaeyoung was impressed with her strawberry dessert, leading her and Momo to be quiet while Sana and Mina led the conversation for the rest of their time at the table.

 

\--

 

“You realize you could go on over?” Tzuyu said, making her presence known.

 

Sana rolled over to make room for the girl on the bed. Tzuyu grabbed her book on the nightstand before falling onto the mattress, her right shoulder brushing against Sana’s left arm.

 

Sana watched the two familiar faces on her phone screen for a few seconds, smiling as the blonde talked about Sana and Momo’s upcoming stage.

 

“Rumor has it, Momo’s going to be learning a new move.” Chaeyoung said, rubbing her hands together.

 

“I’d rather not interrupt them.” Sana murmured, feeling no need to talk when she could feel Tzuyu’s body move with every breath.

 

Sana wasn’t upset when she got no answer, continuing to listen to Chaeyoung and Mina’s VLive. Knowing Tzuyu and her habits, the youngest was always listening. Sana grew to learn that sometimes the twainese girl’s answer was silence itself.

 

Sana watched as Chaeyoung adjusted her phone on the table, angling it so it could better record the two. 

 

They were on the balcony, sitting side by side on the wooden, outdoor loveseat. Mina was bundled up in the resort’s plush bathrobe, looking small and cute in the oversized fabric. Chaeyoung was only wearing a light sweater, and every few moments she would rearrange herself to find a different position. Sana knew Chaeyoung was cold, not uncomfortable. She had walked back to the room clinging to Momo’s warmth only an hour ago.

 

Beside a shuffling Chaeyoung, Mina sat staring at comments that were streaming on the side of the screen. Too busy to notice, Mina was oblivious to the blonde beside her rubbing her hands together.

 

Mina answered a few other questions about Nayeon’s group stage vaguely before Sana’s phone was taken out of view. 

 

“Mind giving it back?” Sana extended her hand out to Tzuyu.

 

Unfortunately for her, Tzuyu’s lip was lifted in an evil smirk. She typed a comment before laying the phone down calmly, ignoring the annoyed glare Sana was now giving.

 

“What, I even put it back properly.”

 

Even though Sana tried, she couldn’t stay irked at the sweet smile she was receiving. Sana gently butted shoulders with the younger girl before focussing back to the stream.

 

“Are you cold?” Mina asked.

 

She had still been skimming over comments, pausing when the comment appeared. Sana glanced over at Tzuyu, spotting a terribly hidden smile.

 

Onscreen, Chaeyoung turned to Mina. “What?”

 

Mina shuffled so her body was facing Chaeyoung, “Someone said you looked cold.”

 

“What? No I’m okay.” Chaeyoung said.

 

The korean leaned closer to the screen so she could scroll down to find the comment.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She frowned and returned to her previous position to face Mina. Caught in a staredown, Chaeyoung and Mina stared silently at each other for a moment. Sana wondered what each member was thinking.

 

“I mean, a little.” Chaeyoung relented.

 

“Okay.” Mina said simply.

 

Shrugging off the bathrobe, Mina shuffled closer to Chaeyoung and draped the fabric over their shoulders. Sana saw a blush shade Chaeyoung’s cheeks. She felt uneasy, suddenly. Tzuyu had probably written the comment, prompting Mina to undoubtedly cuddle Chaeyoung under the soft robe to keep them warm. Because of Sana’s observing, Chaeyoung was being coaxed into a false sense of reality.

 

Mina didn’t really love Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was in the same position as Sana- destined to one sided attraction. That is, if Chaeyoung really did love Mina. Sana still hadn’t cornered Chaeyoung about that subject yet.

 

Sana was lulled back to the VLive when Mina’s melodic voice began speaking.

 

“...wonderwall.”

 

Not catching what was said before ‘wonderwall’, Sana was momentarily confused.

 

“What was Mina saying?” Sana asked.

 

Tzuyu twisted her body to face Sana properly. “Their song is going to be Wonderwall.”

 

Of course Mina would do a song by a popular Britsih rock band. Why wouldn’t she? Even though Mina was a japanese-american, her father’s taste in music was a core influence to Mina.

 

Judging by Chaeyoung’s pleasantly surprised expression, she had been anticipating something alternative-rock as well.

 

“It’s going to stir up a lot of attention.” Tzuyu remarked.

 

Searching Tzuyu’s nonchalant features, Sana couldn’t decide if Tzuyu was worried or excited. It was rare that Sana couldn’t figure out the girl’s expression. The blonde blamed it on her own swirling thoughts that were bouncing around in her head.

 

No longer able to focus on the two smiling and humming along to Red Velvet’s  _ Dumb Dumb-  _ which was playing on one of their phones, Sana hung her head. She gazed at the blurry outlines of her nails, her vision blurred as she focussed with regaining her grip on reality.

 

The song would bring so much attention. Heir concerts were one thing, but having a love song was another matter entirely. Sana could only imagine what the response would be. Negative? Positive? Would media plaster false rumors about the trio around the internet. JYPE would have a media nightmare. Everyone in TWICE would be put under the spotlight.

 

“Sana,” Tzuyu gently bumped her shoulder. “I think you should call it a night. You look tired.”

 

“Yeah. I really am.”

 

Motioning for Sana to get off the sheets, Tzuyu pulled them back. “You should have just gone to sleep.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tzuyu chuckled when Sana dropped between the sheets unceremoniously. Sana pulled the comforter up to her chin and sighed.

 

“I just wanted to see them for a bit.” Sana pondered.

 

Slipping in on her side, Tzuyu turned off her lamp. The room was soon surrounded by darkness as the two girls settled side-by-side.

 

“They do look good together.” Tzuyu said, “Total visuals.”

 

Sana couldn’t help but huff out sarcastically. Tzuyu, who was tall, toned, clear skinned, and radiant- was jealous.

 

“Shut up, you’re a literal goddess.”

 

Sana cringed at how whiny her voice was. She sounded like some self-conscious teenager. Upon further pondering, Sana was always self conscious around Tzuyu. Everything she did around Tzuyu was executed to the others benefit. Sana was always observing Tzuyu to make sure she didn’t slip up. Tzuyu could never know.

 

Especially now, with darkness as a curtain that tricked Sana into thinking she was safe. Sana had to hold strong. She wasn’t allowed to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physics is taking over my life :(  
> I hope ya'll are doing well, and thanks for the support. It means so much and... yeah.  
> Comments and criticisms are welcomed.  
> As always, Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	9. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Chaeyoung preform Wonderwall at their concert, two weeks after their vacation. Mina struggles with her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been almost a month. Sorry for the wait, but it's here now!

“I don’t want to go back.” Chaeyoung whispered.

“Me neither.” Mina murmured.

Mina kept her eyes on the events unfolding infront of her. The red, setting sun painted the sky in warm pinks and vivid oranges over the horizon.

“Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if I were a normal person.”

Mina stayed silent as Chaeyoung rambled on.

“I would have gone to university, obviously. But I’m not sure what I would have done. Photography can’t get me too far, nor can history, I guess.”

“You were good at physics.” Mina supplied.

Mina smiled at the memory of the two of them, years ago. Although their lives are much busier now, Mina appreciated how they are now less hectic. Especially for the maknaes, who had the navigate through school and debuting as a group.

The younger three would always appear after school, whether it be to practice or meetings, with tired smiles that radiated eagerness. On the rare days that they would go straight home after school, Mina and the others would be busy promoting themselves. Coming home to three sleeping girls became a common occurrence for the other six.

In the mornings it wasn’t much different. Jihyo and Jeongyeon would iron their school shirts while Mina cooked a small breakfast for the three. Once they were off to school, the dorm quickly turned chaotic as each member got ready alongside each other for another busy day.

It was physics that the two initially bonded over. Once every two weeks, on Tuesday, the group had a break. It was then that Mina became closer with Chaeyoung. Bonding over centripetal acceleration and tension for three hours, every two weeks, was what introduced Mina to the complex girl whose name is Chaeyoung.

The blonde had a natural talent for picking up the formulas and applying critical thinking to a motion question. For the first few sessions, Mina wasn’t sure why Chaeyoung was in need of her help. That reason became clear once they began Electrostatics. Chaeyoung became immediately uninterested in learning the unit, wanting to talk about company gossip or troubles at school instead.

After consulting Jihyo over what to do, Mina issued a rule of one 25 minute spiel every two hours. The rule lasted through Electrostatics until Chaeyoung found a loophole.

_ “What’s Japan like? Do you miss your family? I wonder what american college is like? Is your brother really good at football?” _

Chaeyoung began asking questions about Mina, throwing the japanese off guard. But, Mina mused, if it were not for Chaeyoung’s avoidance of physics, she would not have gotten closer to the younger member.

For those three hours, twice a month, Mina got to know Chaeyoung as a person and not another member of their group. It was the same for Chaeyoung, although Mina admits that she took longer to open up.

“That’s because you tutored me through that class.” Chaeyoung quipped, breaking Mina’s thoughts.

“But you finished second in the class.” 

“Because you were a good tutor.”

Mina continued to look out at sea, feeling her ears warming at the compliment. Fishing boats were leaving the nearby harbour to go out and catch fish. Mina remembered in geography class- years ago, that the best times to fish were at sunrise and sunset.

“But I’m sure you would have become some famous ballerina and moved to Tokyo.” Chaeyoung said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Mina laughed quietly and leaned closer to Chaeyoung. She let her head rest on the blonde’s shoulder, smelling the familiar daisy perfume that Chaeyoung so often wore.

“I’m not sure about that.”

Chaeyoung responded immediately. “I’m sure, then.”

Chaeyoung lifted her left arm gracefully, bringing it down in a ballet-like movement.

“That wasn’t half bad.” Mina praised.

“Yeah. I even know all six stances.” Chaeyoung boasted.

Mina shook her head in disappointment as she lifted herself off the loveseat. As the resident ballerina of the group, she felt it her responsibility to teach Chaeyoung the proper basics. Placing her feet firm on the ground, Mina stared down Chaeyoung as she assumed first position.

“First of all,” Mina said, feeling a confident smile grow on her face, “They’re called positions.”

Chaeyoung watched in awe as Mina expertly switched positions.

“Second of all, there are only five positions.”

Chaeyoung sat in silence as Mina finished the five basic positions. After finishing, Mina twirled to face the ocean and began dancing. Her feet travelled to the instruments playing in her mind, twirling once, then twice.

Mina was hyper aware of her surroundings, careful to not stumble onto the balcony rail or furniture. She tried to use as much space as possible, executing each movement with absolute precision.

Performing a pirouette, Mina caught the final rays of the sun. The exposed sliver was blood red, mimicking the flag of her parents nationality. Japan. Korea even, was so far away. 

Her mother and father were an entire ocean away. Her brother was in America. Mina would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, not being able to remember the contours of his face. It scared her. The harsh reality that she can forget her brother’s brown eyes and full eyebrows scared Mina.

But her second family, at times which felt like her first, were right beside her. Sana, Momo, Nayeon, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Dayhun, and Tzuyu. The girls who grew beside Mina, as they all developed into the women they are now. The unbreakable bond formed between them was what kept Mina grounded at times like these. It was the strength and compassion that each one held that kept Mina's anxiety at bay.

The sound of clapping echoed through the fog in Mina’s head. Chaeyoung was now standing, clapping feverently, her white teeth shining brightly. Mina must have stopped dancing.

Chaeyoung stood straight, an immovable force. Yes, Mina thought, Chaeyoung was here too. Through everything, Chaeyoung remained at Mina’s side. Lately, Mina’s found that the short blonde has been Mina’s primary source of comfort. Stress? Mina would watch as Chaeyoung sketched or wrote down lyrics, reading a book herself. Tired? Chaeyoung was always the first to make sure that Mina got her iced americano at a fansign or when ordering at a local cafe. Anxious? It was Chaeyoung’s firm hand that grounded her thigh to the ground. It was her soft murmurs that had the tension in her shoulders receding.

It was Chaeyoung. Just being in the same room gave Mina immense comfort. Chaeyoung was just as important to her as her own family, lately even taking importance over the other members.

Mina stumbled over the table’s edge as she made her way back to the loveseat. Chaeyoung’s clapping soon turned to laughter, the contagious sound making Mina giggle herself. They fell back into the cushions with Mina snuggling into Chaeyoung. The warmth the korean provided was enough to ward off the early night breeze.

\--

Oxygen quickly entered her depleted lungs. Goosebumps covered Mina’s arms as she shot upright, panting heavily. Mina wasn’t sure what to do. Stumbling in the dark room, Mina found the bathroom, shielding her eyes from the sudden light that overtook her senses. 

Mina scavenged through the small bag on the bathroom counter for the small bottle. It was nowhere to be found.

“Mina?” 

Mina flinched and turned around at the quiet voice, husky from sleep. Chaeyoung stood at the door frame, squinting until her eyes adjusted. After a short moment, Chaeyoung’s tired expression morphed into concern.

“Mina, oh my God. What’s wrong? What can I do?”

Mina watched as Chaeyoung brushed past her in a hurry. A strong but gentle hand turned her around. Mina felt a tissue dab at her cheek. Chaeyoung stood close to Mina, hugging her tightly once she finished wiping away tears that Mina hadn’t realized she’d shed.

“Can you wait here?” Chaeyoung’s eyes were filled with worry as she pulled back.

Mina nodded, feeling empty once Chaeyoung left the small bathroom. She didn’t want to see herself in the mirror, afraid of what she might encounter, instead sitting down on the toilet seat.

Chaeyoung returned quickly, two bottles in hand. She knelt down and opened the larger bottle before urging Mina to take it. Holding it up to her nose, Mina inhaled the familiar scent of Lavender. It was the same fragrance as her family’s home in Kobe. Bi-annually, Mina was sent homemade perfume to help with her sleep. The lavender helped with her anxiety as well.

“Mina, I need you to calm down.” Chaeyoung held a pill and a glass of water. Her arm rested on Mina’s thigh to stop its erratic movements.

Mina still felt shaky after she swallowed the pill. The dose was smaller then she would have preferred, her anxiety and anxious tendencies seeming to be growing as of late. She was scared that not even her perscribed amount wouldn’t be high enough for her.

“Here.” Chaeyoung said, helping Mina up off the toilet seat. “You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

Mina said nothing as Chaeyoung led them back to bed. Mina was still grasping the perfume bottle, refusing to let it go. The soothing motion of Chaeyoung’s circling hand on her back helped Mina calm down, eventually coaxing Mina to let go of the bottle.

Mina was tucked back under the covers, and four spritz of lavender mixed with the air above the bed. Chaeyoung slipped in on her side, settling in to face Mina.

Chaeyoung’s soft features and worried brow kept Mina grounded to the present. Her mild anxiety had snuck up on her during sleep. Mina wasn’t sure what she had dreamed, but clearly it was enough to wake her up in a state of hysetria, desprete for her medication.

Mina searched under the covers for Chaeyoung’s hand to hold. After trailing down her forearm, Mina tightly grasped the warm hand. She brought their hands up higher on the mattress, intertwining their fingers. Chaeyoung squeezed back, a constant introduced to Mina’s ever-changing mind.

Chaeyoung whispered gently, stroking her thumb on the back of Mina’s hand. “Just try and sleep. Don’t worry, I’m here. You’re okay, Mina.”

\--

_ 2 weeks and 4 days later. _

“What do you mean, ‘Chaeyoung’s having a moment’?” Mina demanded.

She felt bad for raising her voice at one of the stage crew staff, but they were seven minutes away from performing.  _ Wonderwall _ was the final song of the night, ‘a reminiscent and hopeful closing stage’ as the coordinators for their sets had described it. Sana and Momo were about to perform. Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Mina were next.

“She’s in room 1J.” the boy apologized.

Mina bowed in apology. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I apologize.”

Mina didn’t hear what else the boy had to say, she was already jogging through the masses of backstage crew, technicians, and backup dancers to room 1J.

“Unnie?” Dahyun asked, pulling away from her conversation with one of their stylists who was adjusing her blazer, “We have to be ready in three minutes?”

Mina spared her no time as she continued to navigate her way through the busy backstage hallway, “Three minutes, yeah!”

Mina passed by 1H before coming to a stop outside IJ. Not wanting to waste time worrying about whats wrong, Mina shoved open the door. 

Chaeyoung was pacing around the small room. She finished two cycles around the small coffee table before noticing Mina. Chaeyoung stilled, a shocked expression making her lips part in surprise.

“So?” Mina began, “We have three minutes to figure this out.”

“What if we disappoint everyone?” Blurted a concerned Chaeyoung. Mina was relieved that she didn’t have to coax the answer from her, the time limit ticking down in Mina’s head.

Mina stood silent for a moment, contemplating what she should say. She didn’t expect that Chaeyoung would be feeling such emotions. For almost four years, they have been a tight unit. The fear of disappointment and failure was always there, but for a long time now everyone has learnt to trust their skills and the members around them. Chaeyoung was the last person Mina would have expected to have such negative thoughts minutes before a performance.

“There’s no way that can happen.” Mina stepped closer to hug Chaeyoung tightly.

Chaeyoung let out a heavy sigh, hot air momentarily brushing against Mina’s clavicle. Chaeyoung held her tightly. In return, Mina did not lessen her embrace.

“I haven’t sung in a while. I’m scared that no one will like it.”

“You have an amazing voice.” Mina swayed them side to side. “People who don’t realize that aren't worth your worries.” Mina chuckled at her choice of words, eliciting Chaeyoung to end their hug with a confused frown.

“I sound like a hypocrite,” Mina elaborated. “We’re supposed to adore our fans, but if some of them don’t appreciate your voice, it’s their loss.”

“You could never be selfish or a hypocrite. You’re the kindest unnie I know.” Chaeyoung said, some of her natural charm returning.

Her shoulders were straight once more, and she no longer looked like she was on the verge of escaping in one of the company vans.

 Nevertheless, Mina couldn’t shake Chaeyoung’s comment out of her head. Mina was in fact, selfish. Ever since returning to Korea, Mina hasn't been able to sleep. She misses the calm breathing and still figure that slept beside her in their suite. Now, Mina would toss uncomfortably on her bed, annoyed at the constant, low snores of Nayeon from across the room. Sana’s periodical shuffling to rearrange her pillow had Mina groaning in agony.

She felt like she couldn’t sleep with anyone but Chaeyoung. The thought scared and angered her.

“I know I said three minutes!” A hurried Dahyun yelled, inviting herself into the room.

Taking a look at Chaeyoung, Dahyun nodded in relief. The Korean grabbed a hand each, tugging them through the hallway towards the tech crews.

“Good job fixing Chaeyoung, Mina-unnie.”

Mina remained silent, enjoying the way the younger two began bickering. Chaeyoung’s antics gave her a reprieve from her thoughts, that have been focussed around a certain blonde as of late.

“I’m not a robot.” Chaeyoung whined.

“Yeah,” Dahyun said, fixing her cuffs, “Robots don’t have breakdowns minutes before performances.”

“Harsh much.”

Before Chaeyoung could bite back with a reply of her own, Dahyun was being escorted onto stage, taking her place behind a grand piano. Momo and Sana brushed past them, giving thumbs up and small words of encouragement before dissapearing into the backstage crowd.

Chaeyoung fiddled with the hem of her dress. It was a flowy red ensemble, ending at her knees. Lately, Chaeyoung has been into florals. Mina smiled at the earlier picture of Chaeyoung struggling to win over her stylist in favor to wear something with flowers. To Chaeyoung’s disappointment, she had lost the argument. Mina was glad of what she was wearing now, the simple dress was much more mature and fitted their song better.

Chaeyoung looked like a girl that someone could easily fall in love with.

“Here.” a microphone was handed to her.

Mina quickly checked to see that it was turned on and had lasting battery power. Satisfied, she quickly evened out her bangs, which had become disheveled during her running minutes ago. Not giving it much thought, she reached out and loosened Chaeyoung’s curled hair from behind her ear. The strands now hung freely like a powerful mane, increasing her beauty.

A piano began playing. The familiar chords were now clockwork to Dahyun, as she sat under a spotlight on stage, playing Wonderwall. Two stools were placed in front of the grand piano, ready for the two singers to occupy them.

Mina walked onto the stage first, slowly, steadily. The timing, octaves, and lyrics were engraved in her brain from countless hours in the practice studio over the past two weeks. Nevertheless, Mina found herself lost in the music when she began to sing.

Mina strode past Dahyun. Her junior was passionately playing, her eyes closed and fingers playing the familiar chords beautifully.

Mina approached the stool, gracefully sitting on the cold metal, “... I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now.”

Mina sat in the deafening silence, hearing only the piano playing behind her. Through the intense silence, Mina found herself staring out onto waves of mint green and red lightsticks. 

Soon, Mina heard a delicate, yet powerful voice ring through her ears. Looking behind her she saw Chaeyoung walk under a ring of light, gazing at her. Chaeyoung continued singing with an intense amount of emotion, keeping her eyes fixed on Mina.

Chaeyoung ignored Dahyun, advancing towards the japanese. She settled onto her seat, breaking their stares and looked out onto the crowd. Chaeyoung finished her part, lowering her head.

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding,” Mina’s melodic voice filled the stadium,

“And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,” Chaeyoung continued, looking to Mina.

The short moment between this line and their next was stretched infinitely. Chaeyoung held out her hand. Mina closed the distance, intertwining their fingers. It wasn’t part of their stage plan. They were supposed to sit and sing, no dancing, no contact. Not too controversial, the stage manager had warned.

But here, right now, it felt right. Chaeyoung gave Mina’s hand a small squeeze. Then they sang.

\--

“Okay Mina, so that was crazy.” Sana squealed for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“Sana, we’re on a plane, there’s people.” Mina hushed.

Sana didn’t even spare looking around her, pulling up the news on her phone. Mina watched with mild annoyance as she scrolled down to the celebrities poll, where, pictures of Twice and Mina were everywhere. She just wanted to see her family again, Kai was back for his reading week and Mina couldn’t wait to see him.

“See?” Sana whisper-screamed. She pointed at one article in emphasis.

The clickbait photo was of her and Chaeyoung, sitting side by side holding hands. The caption read,  _ What is Love? Mina and Chaeyoung at the latest concert.  _

“They even used our song title. Clever.” Momo observed, welcoming herself into a conversation that Mina wanted no part in.

"And?" Mina sighed.

"And," Momo drawled out dramatically, "You guys have so much attention. Nobody even cares about our stages, they're all talking about yours."

"Yeah, We're kind of jealous. And concerned." Sana added, snuggling deeper into the airplane seat.

Mina frowned, not grasping what Sana was trying to imply. They had done countless stages. Each member had been paired with others that at this point, Mina was sure that she had worked on a special stage with all of the remaining eight members. Sure, this stage was a duet. But what was the big fiasco about? 

Yes, Mina wasn’t stupid. She knew that the song could be interpreted as a love song. But, the Gallagher brothers had explained that the song was made with no romantic intentions. It was the listeners that changed the theme and meaning of the popular song. From an imaginary friend who comes and saves your wellbeing, to a lover that you desperately want to confess to.

“We’ve been bombed by the media before, I doubt it’ll be much worse.” Mina gratefully accepted a water bottle from a stewardess before continuing, “It’ll wash away, as long as no one proposes or something.”

Sana ran her fingers through her blonde hair, tugging a knot out of frustration. “Mina, the hand holding was a bad idea. And did you even realize how many times you’d stare at Chaeyoung?”

“People aren't gonna let this one go that easily, Mitang.” Momo concluded.

“It’s a big deal. The song’s already famous for its controversy. Even more when two women sing it like they’re in love.” Sana added to a conversation that Mina depretly wanted to be over.

It wasn’t that she was mad at her two friends for wanting to look out for Mina. No, Mina was annoyed. She was confused at how she lost herself in Chaeyoung’s eyes. In the moment, they were irresistible orbs, overflowing with emotion but shielded by professionalism. Mina couldn’t remember how many times she searched through Chaeyoung’s expressions and mannerisms when she was singing to the crowd. She couldn’t figure out Chaeyoung, she was a puzzle that Mina wanted to solve. Under the spotlight, Mina had forgotten about the masses fans.

Mina was at war with her emotions. Blunt and simple. She doesn’t understand the new emotions that would pummel into her whenever Chaeyoung would give her a smile in a crowded room, her attention solely focussed on Mina. 

“That’s a bit of an over exaggeration.” Mina snapped.

Her curt tone made Sana’s point increasingly obvious. Sana and Momo both relented. The silence that followed made Mina feel like a villain. Her friends were trying to help. But here Mina was, not even putting in the effort to listen because of her small crush.

Only Jihyo knew. Mina had sworn the leader into secrecy the moment they had locked Sana and Nayeon out of their shared room. That had been two months ago. Since then, her small ‘crush’ had only gotten worse. Their time together on the island hadn’t helped at all.

_ “I’m sure it’s a passing thing.” Jiyho had assured, “Maybe you just like blonde Chaeyoung.” _

Yes, Mina liked blonde Chaeyoung. But she also liked Chaeyoung.

Mina listened to Charles Bradley on the short flight to Japan, filtering the night through her brain. Even with all the title tracks and bsides performed, Mina couldn’t get her duet out of her head. It was there, engraved into her memory, fighting against all of Mina’s futile attempts to ignore it.

This crush is getting complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. It started with a Chaeyoung POV then a Mina POV, then I hated it. I still kind of do, but that's every writer when they write. Unless you have a huge amount of confidence, if so please give me some (haha)  
> Sorry for any errors, I didn't edit it as much as I would have wanted.  
> Criticisms and comments are welcomed  
> As per usual, Best regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	10. Tread Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung attends a rapper appreciation segment, where she learns some unsettling information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just small context reminder. The timeline right now is early July, during Zimzalabim promotions.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were already seated at the table. Waiting for the talk show to begin, the two busied themselves reading over what would be discussed. It looked to be the normal content: comeback preparations, gossip, funny moments, and discussing some of the bigger events in the industry. Chaeyoung was compiling answers while bobbing her head to Red Velvet’s new comeback title, Zimzalabim.

Before the chorus reached Chaeyoung’s ears, her hip was pinched. She flinched, already expecting the culprit. “Yerim-unnie!” 

She hugged her friend, pinching her arm as revenge. Yerim was wearing simple street clothes, her jacket making the ensemble look more chic than it actually was. She watched as her senior took off her jacket and placed it over the chair next to hers before sitting down. Chaeyoung followed suit, not realizing that Dahyun was deep in conversation with another blonde who had snuck in behind Yerim.

“Dahyun-sunbaenim,” the blonde used honorifics when addressing her senior, showing respect. “Aren't you tired from your concert last night? I was very impressed with your piano skills.”

“Someone’s nervous.” 

The calm voice of Red Velvet’s senior caught the attention of the girls in the room. Joohyun bowed to the ladies in the room, finding her seat beside Yerim. They sat at an oval table, allowing for everyone to get a clear view of the other women.

“Dahyun-ssi doesn’t much like talking formally.” Joohyun teased, throwing a wink to the blonde. Chaeyoung felt slight guilt for not being able to place a face to a name. 

“That’s Dahyun to you, Irene-unnie. You just said I don’t like honorifics, contradicting yourself now?”  Dahyun couldn’t help but tease Joohyun back.

Where situations may normally arise, a junior talking back to her senior, Chaeyoung and Yerim simply observed. Joohyun and Dahyun had become odd friends over their years as idols, the senior aiding Dahyun with both her rapping skills and personal concerns. Dahyun had even barged in on Chaeyoung when she was taking a nap, ‘Chaeyoungie! Irene-unnie said I remind her of Wendy-unnie cause I’m funny and silly! Isn’t that cool!’ Even though Chaeyoung had been slightly annoyed, she quickly got over it. One of the most powerful visuals in the industry praising a junior didn’t happen every day.

“Sorry, Dahyun.” Joohyun drew out the syllables in a mock correction.

The eldest looked over the Dahyun’s right, attention on the blonde once again. She gave a small smile that radiated warmth, “None of us here will talk formally if we don’t have to, you can relax.”

The blonde relaxed, her shoulders not as poised and straight as before. “Sounds good, Irene-ssi.”

Nevertheless, the blonde looked intimidated sitting with them, although Chaeyoung didn’t blame her. As debuting idols, Chaeyoung would always cower under the bigger names and older groups, afraid of making a bad impression. She could imagine how the blonde felt, and could sympathize with her. Wanting to make her time as pleasant and comfortable as possible, Chaeyoung extended a lifebuoy.

“Son Chaeyoung, pleasure to meet you.” Chaeyoung nodded respectfully to the blonde, smiling in embarrassment as Dahyun comically leaned back in her chair to give them room to see each other.

“Jung Jinsoul.” the blonde bowed back, “It should really be my pleasure. I’ve never been in a room with so many powerful people.” she joked.

“Add one more to your list then.” A flirty voice interrupted.

Moonbyul walked into the booth, radiating confident energy as she walked over to the chair beside Joohyun. The other women bowed in unison as Joohyun stood up to hug her friend.

“It’s been a long time.” Joohyun commented.

“Too long.” Moonbyul said, “Yongsun’s been trying to schedule something with you for what seems like forever.”

“Same old script?” Yerim asked Chaeyoung.

“Same old script.” Chaeyoung answered. 

“This’ll be interesting though,” Moonbyul broke into their conversation, “A rapper appreciation segment. It’s definitely a first.”

“True.” Dahyun said, turning to Jinsoul to start a conversation.

Joohyun continued her conversation with Moonbyul, the two bonding over Yongsun’s inability to plan due to her busy schedule. She didn’t blame her senior though, it would be hard since Red Velvet is also in the middle of promotions with Zimzalabim.

“So, how was the concert last night?” Yerim asked, sifting through the script herself.

Chaeyoung appreciated that Yerim brought up an easy topic, not wanting to talk about anything too serious. There was time for that at lunch, Chaeyoung reminded herself. She had finally set up a lunch date with Yerim and Sooyoung, at a popular Korean barbeque restaurant after their talk show. Sooyoung was going to meet them there after her dance practice with Seulgi.

“It was good. The special stages were a hit.”

Chaeyoung didn’t want to give too much detail, as she was afraid of going back down the rabbit hole. She had barely slept last night. Chaeyoung had tossed and turned helplessly, pictures of Mina’s chocolate eyes and overflowing, encrypted emotion. Something about that stage had changed Mina. They all said goodbye to their fans, singing an encore of Fancy before going backstage. Mina, Sana, and Momo had rushed out, going to Incheon airport to catch their midnight flight to Japan. Mina hadn’t said goodbye to Chaeyoung. She hadn’t realized that they had gone until Nayeon told her to get into the van, ‘Why are you waiting? They left almost 20 minutes ago.’

The fact that Mina said nothing after their stage unsettled Chaeyoung.

“Earth to Chaeyoung?” Yerim snapped her fingers close to Chaeoung’s face, startling her out of her trans.

“Sorry.”

“Jeez, I guess you got no sleep last night.” Yerim brushed it off nonchalantly, but her tone suggested otherwise. Chaeyoung had a feeling that the topic of their concert would come up again.

The two women beside her standing up prompted the rest of the women to finish their conversations. Their radio host walked into the booth, bowing to each individual rapper. He assumed his position at the head of the oval desk, putting on his headphones. The other five followed his actions, adjusting the microphones in front of them to be better positioned.

He looked through the glass to the sound booth, and received a thumbs up before beginning. “Good morning Seoul, we’re here a CBS radio with something special. Today, we have a rapper appreciation segment, featuring some of talented women in Twice, Red Velvet, Mamamoo, and the rookie girl group, Loona.”

He took a moment to collect his papers before continuing. “This morning, five idols have gathered and will be here till 11:30, so be sure to stay tuned.”

Moonbyul, Joohyun, Yerim, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Jinsoul all introduced themselves before continuing on with the show.

Joohyun and Yerim talked about their newest album, Zimzalabim. It was more of a velvet concept, and although the chorus was chanting “zimzalabim” Chaeyoung still found it a catchy song that kept it classic Red Velvet roots, no matter how unique the sound is compared to their other title tracks.

The conversation eventually went over to Jinsoul and her group, taking a break after their promotions for Butterfly finished.

“We still work hard at the studio.” Jinsoul answered the hosts’ question, “But we have so much free time too, I’m tempted to sleep all day sometimes.” the blonde finished with a laugh.

“I wish.” Dahyun agreed.

“You just got off vacation. You shouldn’t be tired already!” Moonbyul snickered, earning silent laughs from the others.

“Sorry, Moonbyul-ssi.” Dahyun apologized with an embarrassed blush painting her cheeks.

The host laughed before ending their conversation, much to Dahyun’s relief. “Moving on, Twice held a concert last night.”

“Yes.” Chaeyoug saved a still-flustered Dahyun before her senior could answer, “We had a lot of fun being able to see everyone after almost a month. Everyone needed it, I think.”

Chaeyoung was happy with her answer but dreaded what was to come. Their concert hadn’t been in the brief script, so whatever came next were curveballs. Chaeyoung prayed that he wouldn’t bring up special stages, no matter how futile it would be. News had spread like a wildfire, their Twitter and Instagram blowing up with comments on pictures of the concert last night.

“Your stage made quite an impact.”

The words sounded like a statement to any listener, but after years in the business, the two girls knew it was a question. Answer with anything vague but will still give fans fulfillment, that’s what each member was taught when it came to ambiguous questions like these.

“We weren’t expecting such reactions. It was a surprise.” Dahyun looked to Moonbyul nervously. Chaeyoung understood why. When you’re uncomfortable, it’s natural to look for guidance or help from a senior.

“You two really looked like there was something deeper going on.” the Host pushed, setting aside his papers. The action unnerved Chaeyoung. He was ready to hound them for answers.

“Chaeyoung’s been really into acting lately.” Dahyun offered as a lame excuse.

“Any new dramas we should be watching out for in the future?” the Host joked.

His crack earned a few uneasy chuckles, apprehensive about the sudden lighthearted comment in a conversation in what was once a taboo conversation. His eyes landed on Chaeyoung, and she didn’t like how there was still so much question in them.

“No.” she shook her head, keeping her eyes steady on red pen sitting near the microphone.

“So maybe it wasn’t all acting.” he pursued.

“I can’t take all the credit. Mina’s always been pretty good at acting.” Chaeyoung hoped her attempt at avoiding the question snap the host out of his own head, realizing that he’s made everyone at the table uncomfortable.

“Yes but may of us don’t think, tha-”

“I loved Dahyun’s piano.” Jinsoul interrupted.

The Host looked to the sound managers and employees behind the glass with questioning eyes. To the relief of each idol, he relented once a chorus of agreements were spoken into the microphones and the women directed the conversation to Red Velvets upcoming summer album.

\--

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” Chaeyoung bowed in gratitude to Jinsoul.

The blonde rapper blushed before regaining her composure, giving a wide smile. She shrugged on her jacket in one fluid motion. “It’s better if idols stick together.”

“Truest words I’ve heard today.” Joohyun joined the conversation.

They were standing in the lobby of the building, waiting for their respective managers to pick them up. Moonbyul had left first, having to rush to the studio. Mamamoo had a concert tomorrow night, and as each woman knew, the day before was reserved for last minute changes and technical tests.

Joohyun was waiting for her manager to pick her, Yerim, and Chaeyoung up. They were going to the restaurant first, before dropping Joohyun off afterwards. Dahyun had already been picked up by their manager, and Jinsoul was waiting for hers to come.

Jinsoul looked down at her phone after the screen lit up. “Thank you for taking care of me today, it was an honor to meet you all.” 

Jinsoul bowed individually to each idol, before giving a smile and wave as she exited the lobby doors. She immediately disappeared in the crowds of fans, shielded by three members of the building’s security.

“She’s so cute.” Joohyun fawned.

Yerim pouted and helped her senior slip into her long street coat. After a few quick meetings at award shows and a number of lunches that Nayeon invited her to, Chaeyoung learnt that Joohyun found many people cute. It was almost her own way of fangirling, which Chaeyoung found amusing. Joohyun held ethereal beauty, like some old Korean empress, or some divine goddess of beauty- and yet, the amount of idols she found cute were too many to remember.

“Hey, hey!” Yerim shuffled so she could talk to her leader in the eye, “I’m the only younger blonde you should find cute.”

Joohyun laughed, her first note piercing Chaeyoung’s ears. “You’re more annoying than cute.”

Yerim backed off, typing a short text on her phone. Chaeyoung texted Jeongyeon back, who wanted to know how the talk show went.

**Fellow No Jam, 12:24pm**

**Well that was tense. You’d think he’s out for blood**

**Me, 12:25pm**

**Thank god for Jinsoul, I’d still be in questioning if not for her**

**Fellow No Jam, 12:25pm**

**Lol I doubt that, max talk time was 2 hours**

**Me, 12:26pm**

**Jeez, thx unnie**

**Fellow No Jam, 12:27pm**

**He had a point tho**

Chaeyoung pocketed her cell, feeling the buzz of messages from Jeongyeon. She knew she was being petty by not answering. Jeongyeon would be annoyed with her when she returned to the dorm, but knowing her schedule, her friend was in the studio till 6. Hopefully Jeongyeon can work off her anger and Chaeyoung can reign in her attitude before then.

A gentle hand on her bicep brought her back to the present. “Our manager is here.” Joohyun said.

Chaeyoung followed the two idols to their van, sliding in beside Yerim, who was unfortunately squished in the middle seat.

“Sooyoung might be there already.” the blonde yawned and shuffled into a more comfortable position. “Our dance choreographer has his daughters birthday party this afternoon.”

\--

“Bye Irene, take care.”

“Bye, unnie.” 

Yerim shut the door of the car, blocking off Chaeyoung’s view of Joohyun. The van drove off soon after, leaving them outside the barbeque restaurant. Chaeyoung made the first move, opening the door for her senior. The smell of grilled meat and sauteed vegetables made Chaeyoung’s mouth water. She hadn’t eaten since after midnight, having stolen only a few cherries from Nayeon before bed.

Inside was fairly busy, and the two celebrities made a beeline to the back corner where a tall woman wearing a comically oversized sweater sat on her phone.

“Sooyoungie.” Yerim teased, flipping the raven haired girls hat over her head.

Sooyoung looked up in annoyance before fetching her hat and laying it beside her purse at her feet. She parted her hair before jumping to her feet.

“Chaeyoung!” the youngest was enveloped in a brief hug, not finding enough time to wrap her arms around the taller girl.

Sooyoung and Yerim sat down around the square table. Chaeyoung followed suit, taking off her jacket before plopping down across from Yerim. 

“You look good.” Sooyoung complimented while flipping through the menu.

Chaeyoung was glad that Sooyoung was interested in ordering meat already, the smells around her only feeding her want for food.

“Thanks. How’s Seulgi-unnie?”

“The norm. Been a little more tired lately, but everyone is with summer releases coming up.”

“Yeah.” Yerim sighed, slouching a bit.

“Besides that, how have you been?” Sooyoung asked.

As Chaeyoung thought, the oldest signalled for a server, ordering meats and vegetables alongside clams for the group. 

“Good. We have no comeback scheduled for summer, so it’ll be nice for once.”

“You girls were overworked last year.” Yerim scowled.

Chaeyoung laughed at the emotion of her friend. “You sound more upset then our managers, they worked their asses off.”

“Language!” Sooyoung hit Chaeyoung’s head lightly with the plastic menu.

Chaeyoung laughed and relented, throwing up her hands in mock surrender. Sooyoung accepted the big plate of raw meat, clams, and cut vegetables, turning on the tabletop grill. Pouring in some oil, Yerim watched in silence as Chaeyoung aided Sooyoung in placing in pieces of beef and pepper.

She appreciated moments like these. It wasn’t often that she could see some of her friends face-to-face, and seeing members from Red Velvet was even harder. Their companies would schedule around each other, so whenever one group had time off, the other would be preparing for a comeback. Chaeyoung loved to be around Yerim and Sooyoung. It was a rare privilege to see the comedic duo that Chaeyoung never passed up.

Sooyoung flipped over a few peppers, “Your stage blew up last night.”

Chaeyoung flinched slightly at the flat tone. It was rare for the outgoing singer to speak so seriously. She picked out a pepper and chewed, enjoying the flavour and relief it brought to her empty stomach. As she reached for another, a pair of chopsticks clashed against hers.

“There’s a lot of talk about the stage.” Yerim pushed.

Chaeyoung didn’t like the serious expression on her friend’s face. “Yeah.”

“You two really looked like there was something deeper going on.” Sooyoung quoted the radio host, picking up a piece of beef before chewing on it.

Chaeyoung placed down her chopsticks, leaning back into her chair. As much as Yerim warned her for this conversation inside the soundbooth, she hoped they would bring it up after they had finished their meal. 

She brushed some hair behind her left ear. “Okay, shoot.”

Sooyoung picked up the last piece of meat off the grill so none of their food would go to waste before dumping in the rest of the meat. Yerim on the other hand, looked to have a million questions. Looking into brown, questioning eyes, Chaeyoung steeled herself for what was to come.

‘That won’t be the only time someone’s gonna ask that question. If anything, you giving no answer is only going to make it worse.”

Chaeyoung sat silently as Yerim continued.

“I was beside you in there. You froze, why?”

Chaeyoung had no logical, immediate answer. Why did she freeze? Why did she not just say ‘No, it was just a duet. Mina chose the song, we sang.” Plain and simple. Sure questions would keep coming, but why didn’t Chaeyoung just deny them?

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay,” Sooyoung sighed. She arranged some more food on the grill before speaking up through the silent tension. “Why did you hold hands with Mina?”

This time, Chaeyoung had an immediate answer. However, it seemed far from logical.

“It felt right.”

Sooyoung gave her a rather unimpressed look, one eyebrow raised in question. “It felt right.”

“Well like- like it just seemed like something that had to be done.” Chaeyoung shrinked under two pairs of intense eyes.

“So it wasn’t part of the stage plan.” Yerim asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

Chaeyoung shook her head to confirm Yerim’s suspicion. She reached ahead and shovelled two pieces of cut pepper into her mouth before either girl could stop her. 

“No. Well, I was nervous so maybe that’s also why…”

Sooyoung visibly lightened at her words, “Good. Just say you were a little nervous and needed to calm down.”

Yerim hummed in agreement, lifting up a mouthful from the grill. “Gosh this is so good.”

Sooyoung picked up some food as well, followed by the youngest. Chaeyoung dumped in the clams on the empty side of the grill, picking up some food for herself. It amazed her how much these two ate, maybe even contesting with Momo. Soon, all their meat was finished, the girls waiting on the clams and finishing up the vegetables.

“So, are we done with our previous conversation?” Chaeyoung asked. Because the girls had hounded the food, no one had bothered talking.

“Yeah. Just say that next time and hopefully it’ll blow away. Normal media nightmares.” Yerim advised, checking out a clam.

Sooyoung chuckled, “It’ll be fine. It’s not like you’re in love with Mina or anything.”

Chaeyoung reached for a clam in silence. She made a point to smile in acknowledgement, not fully processing what Sooyoung had declared. Chaeyoung made the mistake of making eye contact with Yerim across the table, meeting eyes that analyzed her entire body. Chaeyoung felt like the other blonde was staring deep into her soul. It was unnerving.

“Chaeyoung,” her friend called. She put down the clam she was about to eat, wary of the concern that was spilling from her friends voice. “Do you have feelings for Mina? It’s not my place to ask, nor the proper setting, but I hope you trust me enough to answer.”

Chaeyoung looked between Yerim and Sooyoung, focussing on a pulled out chair a few tables over. She wondered if this was the same way high school girls felt when they had interventions over boys.

“Well I’ve always admired Mina-unnie, she’s always been someone who I can depend on.”

Chaeyoung took the silence as encouragement to continue.

“She’s probably the member I’m closest to. And sometimes she’s just so considerate or passionate when doing something that it’s inspiring. I love all the members equally, they’re my family, like your unnies. I just want what’s best for her, what’s best for everyone.”

“Do you think you have romantic feelings towards Mina? That possibly you’ve developed them without knowing?”

Sooyoung looked nervous as she spoke, her pronunciation much neater then her normal speech patterns.

For what Chaeyoung knows, she’s never had romantic feelings for anyone. She’s never had the time to grow something more meaningful with anyone, nor does Chaeyoung think she’d know how. She gets her romance from dramas and books, where it’s normally love at first sight. Of course Chaeyoung’s not a complete fool. She knows that love can grow over time, but where does one distinguish love between close friends and love for a close friend?

“Do I?” Chaeyoung slouched into her seat, posture and image forgotten.

Neither unnie scolded her for her actions, letting her contemplate her emotions instead. She has been increasingly worried about Mina lately, especially after her anxiety woke her up during their last night of vacation. It was the first time she had seen Mina deranged like that. Chaeyoung wondered if it’s happened in the dorm before, hidden by the confines of each groups bedroom door. But that was just a junior being concerned for her senior, right?

“Have you ever had romantic feelings for someone?” Yerim asked, holding her hand across the table.

“I don’t think so. No.”

Sooyoung and Yerim exchanged looks, their eyes having a conversation while their mouths remained in thin lines. Chaeyoung felt uncomfortable alone with her thoughts, waiting impatiently for one of her friends to say something, anything.

“Do you think that it’s possible for you to have deeper feelings for Mina, her being a member and everything. After all the different sides of her you’ve seen?” Sooyoung asked gently.

“Yeah.”

The answer came almost immediately. Chaeyoung’s spent more than four years with Mina, and had seen her from the happiest of people to the saddest. She’s seen her excited hops in the bathroom before concerts, and her exhausted drained body after days in the studio. Angry Mina, a rare occurrence, was nothing compared to an angry Jihyo, so she was not afraid of Mina. Mina was. . . Mina. She was soft and kind and brave and courageous.

But, Mina was female. Scratch that. Chaeyoung was female. She wasn’t supposed to feel any romantic feelings for someone of the same sex, whether the feelings in question existed or not. The industry didn’t allow it. Their society still frowned on it. If Chaeyoung felt these things, and confessed- her, the group, Mina- would be chewed up and spat out by every media platfrom, press company, and homophobic fan they attracted.

“No?”

“I think you should really think about this, Chaeyoung.” Yerim gave her hand a squeeze.

Her lack of a concrete answer clearly worried the other two idols. The more Chaeyoung thought, the more she was worried by the conclusions she came across. Mina would be repulsed, most likely. An honorable family, a perfect daughter, tainted by a female friend that potentially has feelings for her. What would the others think? Sana flirts, but there’s never anything behind it.

The more she wallowed in her silence, the clearer two conclusions became. One, Chaeyoung had to tread lightly in the future. Two, Chaeyoung better figure out what it is that she feels for Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now both girls are struggling with their emotions.. fun...  
> I finished this chapter instead of starting my essay ( we love great life choices :)) You guys are all so patient and I really appreciate it.  
> Criticisms and comments are welcome, and as always  
> Best regards,  
> Palm_Trees


	11. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mina in Japan and no one to talk to, Chaeyoung yearns to figure out her emotions towards Mina. Across the sea, Mina battles with similar feelings.

Sana returned home, kicking off her shoes unceremoniously. The blonde quickly picked out a glass and filled it with water before taking long steady gulps. She took her time to catch her breath, her body no longer parched for water. She had just done a long run around her family neighbourhood. Along the way, Sana got sidetracked, having to make up from her mistakes by covering the extra distance.

 

“Getting slow now, Satang?”

 

“Just sidetracked.” the blonde went to refill her now empty glass.

 

Momo was resting on her living room couch watching some Japanese drama. For the last two days, Momo has been staying with Sana and her family in Osaka. Momo’s parents had decided to take an impromptu trip to Singapore for the week. 

 

“Your parents are out right now.” Momo chided, her attention still focussed on the drama playing out on the screen. The male protagonist was in the middle of school, talking with a few buddies. 

 

“Okay.” Sana said.

 

She climbed the stairs to the second story of Sana’s family home, opening the door to her room. She fumbling through her closet for something comfortable to wear, satisfied once she found a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

 

Sana quickly showered and blow dried her hair. Slipping into the comfortable clothes, the blonde returned to the living room. Momo was still laying on the couch, only now her legs were tucked to give her friend some room.

 

“What did I miss?” Sana pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading through the messages overflowing their groupchat.

 

“The girl asked the guy out. But his buddy has a crush on her too.” Momo said nonchalantly. 

 

The blonde smiled as she saw pictures of Tzuyu back home. Her and one of her friends were in a picture in front of an aquarium. “Typical drama.”

 

Tzuyu had also gone home for the week off after their concert. Buzz still hasn’t calmed down after three days. If anything, it’s been getting worse due to no statement made by the company or members. Fans were left on their own, and it was quickly getting dangerous.

 

"You still love it though." Sana teased, playing with the soles of Momo's feet. 

 

Her friend giggled and pushed at her thigh with her feet. Momo drowned and stuck out her tongue. Sana returned the sentiment.

 

They settled into a comfortable silence, Sana scrolling through Instagram while Momo continued to watch her drama. Halfway through the episode, the blonde busied herself with massaging her friends calves, social media long forgotten.

 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it.” Momo spoke their mothertongue over the credits.

 

Sana smiled at the familiar melody of Momo’s Japanese. Sana found that the fellow Japanese’s voice becomes huskier, calmer and more soothing compared to her second language.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“With summer coming up, we should try and do things together.”

 

Sana smiled at the sight of hopeful eyes and a lazy smile poking out through her hood. Even though Momo was her senior, Sana found her to be extremely babyish around her, not that Sana would ever complain. The youngest of the J-line never fancied being babied, so Momo was an excellent compromise. It also helped that the girl was clumsy by nature.

 

“Maybe all three of us could do something. “ Sana took a second to reminisce, “Just like we did as trainees.”

 

Momo hummed in agreement. “I’m sure Mina would love that.”

 

“Have you spoken to her?” Sana asked.

 

Mina has always been silent and aloof when it came to the group chat, but she was usually pretty active on their own J-line group. After the concert, the girls had exchanged texts once they arrived at their respective homes, as they usually did. After their brief conversation two days ago, Mina had fallen off their radar.

 

“Nah.” Momo shuffled on the couch so she could sit beside Sana. “I’m sure she’s busy with Kai. They’ve got over a year of catching up to do.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

The two girls fell back into a comfortable silence once the nest episode started playing. Sana picked up her mothers book lying on the coffee table, reading about the introduction to astrophysics. Sana smiled at the small highlights over some important theories and explanations. Her mother had always had a passion for physics, a subject Sana could never fully comprehend.

 

Sana marked her spot in physical cosmology when her phone began to ring with a facetime call. Sana leaned over the gap between to couch and her phone, dropping her book and picking up the ringing device.

 

She swiped answer over Chaeyoung’s contact picture. It was a selfie of the two of them, in the dressing room after winning Song Of The Year in 2017. Her memories were too fond for Sana to ever contemplate changing the picture., even though the younger blonde would beg her periodically.

 

Chaeyoung’s face appeared on Sana’s phone screen. The blonde was laying in her bed, pillowed surrounding her face. Chaeyoung looked so young, laying with a crown of pillows, like she had made a small pillow fort to protect herself. The only thing that stuck Sana were her eyes. Chaeyoung had visible circles under her usual bright eyes. Now, they looked worn and frantic.

 

“Chaeyoungie,” Sana said cheerfully. She hoped that whatever was happening could be talked about later. But for now, Sana wanted to see what her friend called her for.

 

“Sana-unnie, how are you? Are you enjoying Japan?” Chaeyoung asked, stretching her neck a little.

 

“I’m good. We had a lot yesterday touring around shops.” Sana replied.

 

Sana and Momo had strolled the popular markets, looking through department stores, all the way up to expensive dress stores that only rich housewives shopped at. Sana smiled to herself, remembering when Momo had accidentally tripped over the pooling fabric and almost toppled an older woman to the ground.

 

“Did you convince Momo to buy that midnight blue dress?”

 

“No, she kept on saying she’d never find a place to wear it.” 

 

“I wouldn’t,” Momo pipped up, kicking Sana in retaliation. “And I don’t like your tone.”

 

Sana shot Momo a glare before returning to Chaeyoung. She took a breath before talking, being wary of how and what she’d say next.

 

“How are you Chaeyoung? You look troubled.”

 

Chaeyoung breathed out heavily, turning over onto her stomach. From her angle, Sana could see that the door to the maknaes room was closed. Sana hasn’t heard anything since the call started, so she assumed that Chaeyoung was alone.

 

“Do you think we could talk privately?”

 

Sana sighed as she pushed Momo’s feet off of her lap. Getting up, she returned an equally confused look to Momo, who was pushing herself off the couch as well. Sana rested a hand on her friend’s shoulder, telling her to stay there. Sana prided herself in being trustworthy in serious times, and she wasn’t about to break a friend’s confidence in her by letting another person listen in on a private conversation.

 

The Japanese walked into her bedroom, still styled the same way as her adolescence. The tacky baby pink bed sheets cushioned her fall when she fell onto her mattress. Sana looked one last time towards her closed door before returning her attention to the phone in her hands.

 

“Talk.”

 

Chaeyoung visibly braced herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a nervous quirk that the entire group picked up on years ago. Sana immediately knew this conversation was going to be far from pleasant.

 

“It sounds weird, and totally goes against her privacy, but I need to know Mina’s address.”

 

That worried Sana. Chaeyoung wanted to know Mina’s family’s address. For what? Sana could guess why, although she dreaded the answer. Chaeyoung was probably desperate to talk with Mina after their duet. It was a dangerous move. Mina wasn’t in the proper mental state, Sana could tell by her demeanor on their brief plane ride to Japan. Now that Sana was sure that their were feelings on both sides, she dreaded that their pent up tension had reached a boiling point. She didn’t want to give Chaeyoung Mina’s address, even though she knew the numbers and street name by heart.

 

“Chaeyoung, I can’t.” Sana apologized.

 

“Why not?” Chaeyoung tried to sound unbothered, but Sana could pinpoint the desperation in the small twitch of her lower lip.

 

“No. I’m not going to justify my decision. And you admitted it yourself, my giving you her address is a total breach of privacy.”

 

Her stern tone still did nothing to deter Chaeyoung’s pursuit.

 

“I need to see her.”

 

“Why?”

 

It was a demand. Sana would continue to stand tall against Chaeyoung until she got an answer. She wasn’t planning on giving away Mina’s privacy, but she certainly was planning on getting answers out of Chaeyoung. Something about both Chaeyoung and Mina had changed since their vacation. Maybe even before that, assuming that Sana never noticed. Either way, Sana’s a hypocrite for giving Chaeyoung even the slightest false hope in giving her what she wants.

 

“I just need to see her.” Chaeyoung repeated.

 

“Why?” Two could play at that game.

 

“Sana-unnie, please.” Chaeyoung lowered her voice, looking over her shoulder towards the closed door. Sana guessed that another member was now in the dorm.

 

“Chaeyoung, you have to tell me what's happening with you and Mina.” Chaeyoung remained silent for a few seconds. Sana watched their call time, letting seventeen seconds go without either of them talking, “Please don’t play dumb, or deny anything. I know something’s happening with you, something that involves Mina.”

 

Sana watched as Chaeyoung ran a hand over her face, rubbing hard into her eyes. It was painful, Sana knew. To have feelings for another, to live under the constant fear of someone realizing and the imminent exposure that could follow. Sana empathized for Chaeyoung. She had been in the younger’s place, experienced the same dilemma.

 

“I just can’t think straight.” Chaeyoung relented.

 

 Her voice sounded so small and scared. Sana wished she could promise her anything, tell her she understands. But, Sana couldn’t. The act could risk exposing her love for Tzuyu. It was one of her rules. No one could know.

 

“I was out with Yerim and Sooyoung after the radio show, and they said some things. Sana, I think I have feelings for Mina.”

 

Edged on by Sana’s silence and need for a deeper explanation, Chaeyoung continued.

 

“It’s that. . . I get overwhelmed sometimes, looking at her. She’s just so beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her personality. Mina is such an amazing person. She’s so considerate and selfless to the point where sometimes I envy her. The more I think back, the more the lines between admiration and romantic interest blur for me. I’m just scared. What if one day I blurt out something and she realizes that I like her. She’d be embarrassed, I’m sure. I can’t put the weight of my feelings on her either. I’m just lost. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Why do you want to see her?” 

 

Sana knew she was being blunt. But, she needed to know whether Chaeyoung was going to be reckless and do something she’d regret if anyone gave Chaeyoung Mina’s whereabouts.

 

“To see if it’s true, I guess.”

 

“Chaeyoung, I know you’re not going to be happy with me. I’m not going to let you know where Mina is.” Sana hammered home her point.

 

Sana felt like an antagonist. But, Sana pondered, maybe she is one.

 

\---

 

Mina tossed on her bed. She hasn’t been able to sleep for the past three days, swirling thoughts constantly plaguing her subconscious. The blinding light of her lockscreen blinded Mina temporarily as she tried to read the time. Letting her eyes adjust and focus, she read the pixelated numbers.

 

“Damn.” Mina husked.

 

She rolled out under her duvet, unplugging her phone from it's charging port in the process. Mina was sure to stay silent as she sneaked down the stairs into the kitchen area. Familiar broad shoulders and styled, black hair greeted her. It was the same haircut for as long as Mina could remember. The same from that hugged her so very often as a child.

 

Mina sat on the kitchen counter, admiring her older brother as he looked out their kitchen window. 

 

“I always trick myself into thinking the jet lag would get better the more times I come back.” Kai chuckled.

 

“It’s not fun.” Mina supplied. 

 

Kai turned so that he could lean against the counter. Mina met eyes of her own, the dark brown orbs mirroring her own. Her older brother offered her a sympathizing smile. 

 

“Clearly you’re a liar. ‘I’ve been sleeping better, don’t worry.’” Kai played out her own words with a soft girly pitch. Mina’s tired brain cringed at her brother’s acting.

 

“Your beard is still there. ‘I’ll shave before coming back. Yeah, I know Mom doesn't like it.’” Mina played the sibling game. Her macho impersonation was way underdeveloped. Kai simply laughed in pity.

 

“I wasn’t that bad.”

 

Mina sighed, slouching a little. “I know.”

 

Kai walked over to their cupboard and grabbed two whiskey glasses. Mina watched in silence as Kai leaned down into their father’s liquor cabinet, fishing out a bottle of Jack Daniels. She listened to the sound of whiskey being poured into two glasses, accepting the cool glass from her brother.

 

Kai took a small sip, “Why can’t you sleep? Do the meds have to be changed?”

 

Mina took a sip of her own, grimacing at the sour taste as it travelled down her throat. “No, Melatonin usually works. The meds are only for emergencies.”

 

Kai looked into the brown liquid. Even though Mina rarely gets to see her brother, she could tell that he wasn’t impressed with her answer.

 

“I’m getting enough sleep, seriously.”

 

“Then what’s wrong? You’re not the same Mina I talked to on the phone last month.” Kai slowed down, not wanting to startle his sister. Mina always appreciated Kai for that. He never tried to push Mina for anything, he was patient. “Something’s been plaguing you. Is it why you can’t sleep?”

 

The Japanese girl swirled her whiskey, watching as the amber liquid molded to the sides of the glass as it spun. “I’m pretty sure. . . yeah.”

 

Kai pushed his figure off the counter, moving to stand beside Mina. He patted her knee reassuringly, his hand comically large on her penguin pattern pyjama bottoms. Mina saw the blonde again, a nervous smile as she presented Mina her Christmas present. ‘Penguin Mina’ Chaeyoung had giggled. 

 

“These pants are from her.” Mina downed a large portion of her remaining drink.

 

At her words, the hand on her knee stilled. She looked to the side, gazing at her brothers side profile as he stared at their family portrait hanging on their fridge.

 

Kai sipped from his glass. “Did someone hurt you?” Mina watched as his jaw clenched, the muscles contracting under his baby cheeks. “Was it a member?”

 

Mina laughed, shaking her head in denial. “I think it’s the opposite of hurt.”

 

During his solemn silence, Mina felt strangely safe. Her brother was always the first person that Mina would disclose important news or concerns to. It had always been awkward over the phone, knowing that her brother wasn’t there to offer physical comfort or his normally calming presence. Now, though, Mina could fight against her confused emotions, knowing that Kai is right beside her.

 

“I have feelings for Chaeyoung.”

 

“Does anyone else know?”

 

Mina straightened her posture, finishing off her glass. “I’ve told Jihyo. She thinks it’s just a small crush. Lately I don’t think it’s that fragile anymore.”

 

Kai waltzed over to the bottle of whiskey still on the counter. Refilling his, Kai raised an eyebrow in question. He poured a respectable amount into her glass after Mina nodded.

 

“Is it because of the concert?” Mina watched as broad shoulders worked to twist the cap back onto the American bottle.

 

“Before that.” Mina felt her shoulders lift and drop as a dry laugh formed. “You know about the concert?”

 

Mina saw Kai’s lips rise into a smile even as he drank from his glass. “Momo keeps me updated.”

 

“Updated?” Mina couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“There’s that smile. And yes, Momo keeps me updated. We’re basically pen pals.” Kai crossed his fingers, a sly grin taking over his normally kind expressions. “Besides, who else I am supposed to get inside information about you from?”

 

Mina took another sip. A small lull was beginning to dull on Mina. “Sounds like borderline stalking.” Mina yawned, unable to keep her sarcastic tone.

 

“You always were a sleepy lightweight.”

 

“And you always loved to pick on me, Mr ‘Kind and Sensitive.’”

 

“But seriously, what are you gonna do? Should you tell a manager or Mr Park?”

 

Mina stiffened at the mention of the head of JYPE. “I don't think Park Jin-young has to know. But, I might have to tell our head manager if it gets worse.”

 

“I’m just worried. You’re talking like it’s some kind of disease. If you have feelings, and they’re beginning to hurt you, you’ve got to do something, Mina.”

 

The electric clock read 3:47am. Mina propelled herself off the kitchen counter. Her brother watched in silence as she reached for her prescribed pills. Mina disregarded the handwritten sticker reading ‘Emergencies only. Inform managers before consuming’. She popped open the cap. The sound rang across the open concept kitchen and living room. Kai shot Mina a worried glance.

 

The last time Mina had taken these pills was three years ago. She was so homesick she couldn’t eat. This time, it was for a completely different reason. It was to silence thoughts, feelings. Mina just wanted a long, dreamless sleep.

 

She gulped down the rest of her whiskey before replacing the liquid with a shot-sized amount of water. She tilted her head back and swallowed two capsules.

 

“Bottoms up.”

 

She could tell that her brother was disappointed. Mina felt his eyes follow her up the stairs, could hear the long sigh that left him when he thought Mina was out of earshot. 

 

Mina wasn’t sure what to do. She prided herself for being level headed and calm compared to some of the other members. Now, Mina thinks she’s lost all commonsense. Was it bad that Mina wanted to confess? Was she a hypocrite for giving out advice to others, not being able to even listen to her brother’s advice?

 

“Damn.” Mina said, covering her body under the covers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I swear the angst (idk if this is angst-y or not) will be over soon. I just wanted to cement the possible consequences of same-sex relationships in South Korea, since it still hasn't fully warmed up to the idea yet.  
> Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well. Happy December too! (sorry for any grammar mistakes)  
> I'll talk to you guys later, till then, Best Regards!  
> Palm_Trees


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire in front of them supplied them light, while the cracking of wood chips filled up the silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this longer-ish chapter my apology for falling off the face of the earth for a month.

Chaeyoung fiddled with the familiar velvet box. For the past three weeks, its contents have been weighing down on Chaeyoung more than its actual mass. The theoretical weight and its implications, if she wanted to be philosophical. Now that Chaeyoung’s sure of the real depth of her feelings for Mina, giving Mina the ring means tenfold now. Due to this, Chaeyoung still hasn’t found the right time to give Mina the aquamarine gold ring. Maybe there would never be a right time, she dared to think.

Nevertheless, Chaeyong felt uneasy in her current predicament. She’s found Mina’s home, much to the distaste of her managers, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Sana, who all wanted her to stay in Korea for different reasons. The blonde had not been happy at the news of Chaeyoung’s arrival to Kobe.

_ “Jesus, Chaeyoung. Couldn’t you have thought before doing something so irrational?” _

_ “Since I couldn’t stop you from finding her, you better not jump Mina with your feelings. She’s surrounded by her family to relax. Don’t say anything.” _

_ “I swear, Chaeyoung. If it’s that bad you should’ve told our managers.” _

Chaeyoung shivered away Sana’s stern words from their earlier phone call. She still felt bad for Momo, who had had to defuse a vivid Sana. Of all the members, Chaeyoung had expected Sana to be the most emotional and angry at her actions. Still, the words chilled her.

She felt out of place in the suburban district. Chaeyoung had never travelled to the Myoui’s home, but she didn’t expect they’d be living in a large family home located in a wealthy neighbourhood. Her small carry-on was at her feet as she stood at the front door.

Chaeyoung steeled herself and pocketed the velvet box. 

Walking up to the door, Chaeyoung nervously lifted her hand and rang the doorbell. She heard a faint buzz from the inside of the house. Soon, the familiar loud and unique Japanese accent echoed through the door as they came closer. The door was opened quickly, and Chaeyoung was face to face with an old friend.

“Kai.” Chaeyoung smiled and hugged her senior.

“Chaeyoung. What are you doing here?” He spoke in Korean, which Chaeyoung noticed had improved since the last time they had seen each other.

Chaeyoung pulled back and allowed herself to look at her old friend. Kai hadn’t shaved his growing beard, much to what Chaeyoung would guess his parents’ disapproval. He seemed taller, or maybe it was the fact that his face had matured and he seemed older.

It’s been over three months since they’ve last video chatted with each other. Chaeyoung and Kai’s relationship evolved from almost nothing. Just after their debut, Mina had introduced Chaeyoung and some of the others to her brother. Almost right after, the two found common ground with american culture, notably their music. After the introductions and Kai left, Chaeyoung got a message notification from Kai.

Weeks turned into months and years. The two still texted each other regularly, about university, football, TWICE, and homelife. Penpals, of sorts.

“I’m not completely sure.” Chaeyoung lied. “Maybe it’s because I heard you were back in Japan.”

Kai moved away from the doorway, letting Chaeyoung step inside. Kai grabbed her carry-on and rolled it past them and into the house.

“You don’t like me that much.” Kai said with a sly smile.

The blonde lightly punched Kai in the shoulder as he bellowed. Chaeyoung joined in as well, their combined laughter overpowering the radio playing in another room.

“Who’s at the door?” an English accent laced with Korean asked. Chaeyoung froze in her tracks, her heart rate increasing against her will. It’s only Mina, she tried to tell herself. 

“Come see yourself.” Kai retorted with much cleaner pronunciation.

Chaeyoung could only watch as Mina came into view, her parents trailing close behind. If Chaeyoung were not so nervous, she would’ve laughed at Mina. Her pouty lips were agape and her eyebrows pinched and lifted comically high. Chaeyoung quickly made eye contact with the elder Myoui’s, finding similar surprised expressions.

Mina made no move to come closer. She fiddled with the novel in her hands, “Did something happen? Why are you here, of all places?”

“Spontaneous trip to Japan.” Chaeyoung said lamely. 

Mina looked unimpressed, whereas the Myoui’s continued to observe perplexedly. It was Ms Myoui who recovered from their sudden guest first. She walked into the foyer and gave Chaeyoung a quick hug.

“Chaeyoung, would you like some tea?” 

\---

Dinner was delicious. Ms Myoui and Mina had sealed themselves in the kitchen for over an hour to make the various dishes that adorned the large dining room table. The food had gone quickly, much to Ms Myoui’s relief. Kai had eaten much of the beef while the singers ate most of the vegetables. Mina had been relatively silent, choosing to sit still during her parents’s interrogation of Chaeyoung. 

They had asked Chaeyoung about her family, and about Mina. They wanted to be sure that Mina was doing well and staying healthy. There were a few moments where Mina had pouted or groaned in embarrassment at a comment from Chaeyoung. Besides that, the cold shoulder remained.

Now, as the Myoui elders cleaned the remains of their dinner, the three adults were left to their devices. They had retired to the backyard, a fenced area with a small lounge area. Here, Kai played with the fire after placing another log into the pit. The two girls sat in nearby lounge chairs in silence.

Mina watched on as Kai split a small log into two pieces. “Why are you here, Chaeyoung?”

The blonde turned to observe the Japanese. Mina was refusing to look at her, the bottle of beer tight in her right hand. 

“Felt like sightseeing.” she offered.

Chaeyoung felt shame as Mina brought the bottle to her lips and drank.

“False.” Chaeyoung could hear Mina exhale through her nostrils. “Try again.”

She heard the door close. Chaeyoung turned in her chair to see Kai’s disappearing figure walk further into the house. Now the two of them were alone. The realization gave Chaeyoung newfound relief. Thinking further, the realization also brought dread.

“Have you ever been in love?” Chaeyoung blurted against her better judgement.

“You avoided my question.” 

“And you avoided mine.”

There was a thick silence now. Chaeyoung waited impatiently for Mina to speak. In her waiting, Chaeyoung gazed at the setting sun. Darkness was fast approaching, chasing the bands of red and blood orange accompanying the setting orb of light.

“Chaeyoung,” In that moment, Mina seemed tired. 

She looked over, stunned at what she saw. Mina, the normally composed, bubbly Mina, looked beyond her years. She rested her forehead on a supporting hand, her eyes serious and critical. Chaeyoung could not pinpoint a trace of a smile.

“I… I don’t know, Chae.”

Even through the slight disappointment of learning about no love interests, Chaeyoung found hope in her nickname. Mina was the only member that calls her Chae. Reserved for serious moments or when Mina needs comfort, the familiar syllable reassured Chaeyoung that Mina was truly not made at her. She was just tired, as the blonde suspected.

“Have you ever liked someone?” Chaeyoung pushed. 

Mina slouched in her chair slightly, looking somewhat more alert as she switched her attention to the fire. After a minute or so in silence, Mina in thought and Chaeyoung waiting patiently, Mina spoke.

“I’m not sure what’s going on with you but, yeah. I’ve taken an interest in people before.” Mina spoke quietly. Chaeyoung had to focus on Mina’s bare lips in order to understand her senior.

Chaeyoung desperately hoped that Mina doesn’t like anyone now. Not that Chaeyoung is planning to confess anytime soon, well anytime ever, but knowing that she likes or possibly loves anyone else would be a blow to the Korean.

“Okay.” Chaeyoung said calmly.

Mina turned her body to face Chaeyoung. In the dying light, Mina’s brown orbs were almost black. Like a siren enrapturing a fisherman, Chaeyoung was unable to look away. Mina reached over the distance to grab Chaeyoung’s right hand. Chaeyoung flinched at the sudden warmth and surprise. The last thing she expected was for Mina to initiate contact after an entire afternoon of ignoring the blonde.

Mina pulled her hand away with a look that Chaeyoung couldn’t recognize. Displeasure? Disgust? Disappointment?

“Please tell me the truth Chaeyoung, do you like somebody?” Mina asked with such a reassuring tone that Chaeyoung almost believed that coming clean would not be so bad. 

Almost.

Her nod confirmed Mina’s question. Mina leant back into her chair and took another sip of beer. Chaeyoung watched Mina’s throat bob before quickly turning her attention to the dancing fire before Mina could notice.

“What are you going to do about it?” Mina asked.

“What did you do with your feelings?” Chaeyoung responded with a question.

Mina was visually displeased with Chaeyoung’s return but nonetheless answered. “I didn’t do anything.” Mina chuckled sarcastically and finished her bottle. “Even though I’m your unnie, I don’t really know how to handle romantic feelings.”

Chaeyoung nervously asked another question. “What do you think I should do?”

Mina finally looked at Chaeyoung. Not the dismissive glances that she’s been receiving all conversation, but finally paying attention to Chaeyoung. It was Mina’s black eyes, the sun no longer supplying any light, that bore into Chaeyoung. The full attention that Mina normally gives Chaeyoung, now feels so heavy, so different.

Chaeyoung wondered what it was that changed Mina since she left their concert days ago. What changed in Mina after their duet and final encore of Fancy. Mina was different now. Everything was so heavy with tension and the silence weighed down on Chaeyoung more than ever.

But, maybe it was Chaeyoung that changed. She knew that the realization would change how she interacted not only with Mina, but with the members as well. Has Mina recognized some changes in Chaeyoung’s demeanor that the blonde herself never realized were there? Does Mina know about Chaeyoung’s feelings? Was that why they have both been on edge this evening, Mina being embarrassed and Chaeyoung playing the fool so well?

“I think you should analyze your feelings… see if they’re really that strong.” Mina offered. 

There was a twinge of something unknown in Mina’s voice. Chaeyoung had never heard Mina talk with such emotion before. Was it possible that Mina was regretful? Sad? Chaeyoung couldn’t help but wonder what had happened with Mina’s romantic interest.

“But,” Mina’s steady voice brought Chaeyoung out of her swirling thoughts, “If you’re here ‘spontaneously wanting to travel’ and just had to come to me so we could talk about this, I’d say you’re well past that stage.”

Chaeyoung didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know whether she should try and defend herself.

“I would go to Park Jinyoung, see if I could get his blessing or something. I think that whoever you like should do the same with their company, well, after you’ve confessed to him.” Chaeyoung couldn’t ignore the slight bitterness in Mina’s tone.

“Alright.” Chaeyoung chose her next words carefully. “Blessing. Confess. Then public relations nightmare.”

Chaeyoung flinched at the laugh Mina released. It was the laugh that she hears so often. The same giggle that evolves into an oh so sweet symphony. She didn’t expect such a bright laugh to come from such a serious and enigmatic Mina. Chaeyoung steadied herself by looking back at the fire.

“Public relations nightmare.” Mina came down from her high. “Great word choice.”

The blonde focussed on the fire as the air between them grew quiet. The house was far away from the city and the bustling night markets, the only sounds of the city were cars that drove around in the darkness. The Myoui household was mostly quiet. Inside, Chaeyoung could barely pick up Kai and his parents talking in Japanese. The fire in front of them supplied them light, while the cracking of wood chips filled up the silence between them.

“Chaeyoung,” Mina questioned. 

The Korean turned to the Japanese, unable to look Mina in the eyes. She settled on shifting her sights between the moles that adorned Mina’s porcelain skin.

“Am I allowed to ask? Do you trust me enough to tell me who it is that you like?”

“I can’t tell you, Mina. Not right now, anyway.”

Chaeyoung watched in dead as Mina’s questioning features morphed into one of disappointment and mistake. Chaeyoung didn’t see the full transformation, as Ms Myoui opened the back door and stepped outside.

“Chaeyoung-ssi,” the elder Myoui began to ask, oblivious to the previous conversation, “Did you have somewhere to spend the night?”

“She was just going to rent a hotel room for the night.” Mina supplied before Chaeyoung could begin to speak.

Chaeyoung was taken aback by Mina. In honesty, Chaeyoung didn’t know what she was going to do, she hadn’t thought that far into the future when she bought her plane ticket. The fact that Mina could easily dispose of her hurt Chaeyoung. The irritation and dominance masked under false politeness was even more unexpected.

“Oh,” the Myoui’s voice was surprised. “I thought you would be a better hostess to your friend, Mina.” she turned back to the blonde. “You’re welcome to spend the night here, Chaeyoung-ssi.”

“Thank you but I think I shouldn’t.” Chaeyoung thought that the best plan of action would be to leave Mina alone. Having the time to think back, Chaeyoung knows she’s done enough damage because of her unstable emotions and impulsive actions.

“I insist.” Ms Myoui finalized. The tone in her voice left no room for negotiation.

Chaeyoung glanced at Mina. The girl pulled her body out of the chair and excused herself before heading inside.

After a brief conversation, Chaeyoung excused herself for bed. She quickly said goodnight to Kai and the eldest Myoui before walking towards the stairs. Chaeyoung noticed that the bathroom light was on, its light pouring into the unilluminated hallway. In passing, Chaeyoung spared a glance inside.

Mina was slouched over the sink with both her hands gripping at the edges. She was staring intensely at herself, her hair disheveled and lips frowning. In the artificial, white light, Chaeyoung could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes. Mina was nothing short of exhausted.

\---

That night, as Chaeyoung slept on the floor beside Mina’s bed, the blonde heard Mina sigh more than a handful of times. As Chaeyoung prayed to sleep, Mina lay awake, unable to do anything but let her thoughts override her brain.

Around 2 am, Chaeyoung listened as Mina gracefully danced around her body, heading for the door.

Mina didn’t come back into her room until 4 am.

\---

Chaeyoung awoke from a restless sleep just after 6. Lifting up the top half of her body, Chaeyoung chanced a glance at Mina. She was met with the back of Mina’s shirt, but by the way her body was slowly lifting and falling, Chaeyoung knew she was safe to assume that Mina had finally lost herself to sleep.

Chaeyoung quietly folded up the blankets and rolled the thin mattress into a ball. She placed the bedding in an empty space near the door and pulled a sweater over her tank top. Chaeyoung made quick work of switching from her pyjama bottoms to a pair of jeans before zipping up her carry on.

Before leaving the room, Chaeyoung spared one last glance at Mina’s sleeping from. Chaeyoung quietly opened the door to Mina’s room and slipped through before closing it again. 

“Leaving already?” Kai’s lazy voice stopped Chaeyoung from opening the front door fully. The blonde sighed, having thought that he was still in deep sleep upstairs.

“You’re quiet, I'll give you that. I hardly heard you making your way downstairs.” the university student teased.

“It was good seeing you, Kai.” Chaeyoung smiled genuinely before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

\---

If Chaeyoung could use one expression to explain what she’s feeling right now it would easily be ‘scared shitless’. Having found the first return flight she could, Chaeyoung found herself in front of Park Jinyoung’s office in only 6 hours. 

“He’ll be back from his lunch break in a few minutes, Chaeyoung-ssi.” Mr Park’s assistant politely told the singer.

“Okay.” she bowed stiffly before taking a seat in one of the leather chairs located off to the side of the two large glass pane doors. A few minutes of nervous leg shaking later, the familiar voice of her boss had Chaeyoung scrambling to stand up.

“You must have gotten there at a bad time, Ddukbokki was on the menu today.” Park Jinyoung spoke to his assistant, handing over a small cardboard box.

The assistant smiled and bowed in thanks. “Thank you, Mr Park. Chaeyoung-ssi came to see you, you’re next schedule is in 57 minutes.”

“Alright. Thank you, Miss Jeon.” Park Jinyoung gestured Chaeyoung to follow him as he held the door open.

Chaeyoung stepped into the office and took a seat on the L shaped couch in the right corner. Her boss sat perpendicular to her, a respectful distance kept between them. Chaeyoung sighed and looked around to all to familiar walls as she contemplated what to say. The same blue paint and wooden floor remained, along with the modern but humble furnishings. His office did not bleed power and money, but instead took pride in small details and a simplistic design.

“How are you, Chaeyoung?” Park Jinyoung asked.

His full attention was on the blonde. Chaeyoung appreciated how he always shows her ad other idols his full attention and takes time to speak with them. Park Jinyoung was truly an amazing person. Nevertheless, this didn’t change the fact that their upcoming conversation was going to be unpleasant.

“I’m not the best, but I’m sure you’ve heard about that already.” 

Her senior took a moment before speaking. “I’ve heard from managers and members.” Chaeyoung must have shown some shock because Park Jinoung quickly sunk any further thoughts, “I’m not disclosing who it was that came to me, though.”

“Alright.” Chaeyoung twirled around a strand of her hair and broke away from Park Jinyoung’s eyes.

She looked to the far wall and her eyes fell on a familiar photo. It was of the group on their first music show win. Park Jinyoung was there too, nestled behind Jeongyeon and Jihyo. All the girls were smiling. Momo and Nayeon had even attempted to jump at the same time.

No matter what she did in this office, Chaeyoung’s relationship with someone is going to change.

“I, I think I’m going to just come clean.” Chaeyoung started, rather unconfidently.

Park Jinyoung patted Chaeyoung’s knee and gave a strained smile. “ I think that’s in both of our best interests.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath to steady her beating heart. “I like Mina-unnie. Like, romantically.”

Chaeyoung was sure that she could have worded it more elegantly, but with the realization sinking in visible on Park Jinyoung’s face, Chaeyoung knew that the information was absorbed. They sat in silence for a minute or two as Jinyoung processed the newfound information.

“Okay.” he finally said after another minute of contemplation.

“A scolding or a speech would be nice right now.” Chaeyoung couldn’t stand the silence.

“Well, uh,” she watched as her boss struggled for words. “I think this is the first time anyone’s made me speechless.” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but chuckle nervously.

“I can’t encourage nor forbid your feelings.” Park Jinyoung began, “It would definitely bring news to the company if this became public, so for that matter I highly suggest not confessing. Korea isn’t ready enough to accept two of it’s biggest names being in a same sex relationship.

“Going forward, I can definitely help you comprehend what you’re feeling. It’ll be a first for me, but I’ll try and help in any way possible.”

Park Jinyoung took a moment to collect himself. “You’re like a daughter to me, Chaeyoung. All the idols and actors and upcoming names are all family to me. I want to be able to support any who I can.

If you choose to confess to Mina, please tell me. Depending on what happens, good or bad, I need to be aware of it so I can potentially step in. If this becomes public, it’ll be hard, but I’ll make sure that everyone at this company is backing you up.”

Chaeyoung smiled uneasily, “Thanks Mr Park.”

Chaeyoung gave the man a quick hug, Park Jinyoung gently patting her upper back. She checked the time, and not wanting to be disrespectful, decided it was time to return to the dorm.

“I’ll give you some time before your next schedule.”

The last emotion she saw on her boss’s face was concern and apprehension. With the reassuring words from Park Jinyoung, Chaeyoung felt that she had a chance now. No means was she going to confess, but the knowledge that the owner of JYP entertainment would support her, no matter the outcome of the future, gave Chaeyoung some room to breathe.

Maybe she could really keep her emotions bottled in.

\---

Chaeyoung returned to the dorms just before 5. While leaving the building, Chaeyoung had ran into Lia. Her dongsaeng had invited Chaeyoung to watch their choero practice. Chaeyoung ended up spending almost 3 hours watching the younger group practice.

It was good for Chaeyoung, a chance for her thoughts to be silenced as she watched others dance. However, now, her thoughts flooded back immediately.

Mina, the Mina that was supposed to stay in Japan for the next three days, was standing in the living room. Mina, the same Mina that was usually so gentle and kind, was staring intensely at Chaeyoung.

“I’m home!” Chaeyoung kept eye contact, afraid to look away from Mina’s chocolate eyes.

“No one else is home, Chaeyoung.” Mina said evenly. She stepped closer, Chaeyoung unsure of what was happening in Mina’s head, took a step back.

“Oh, okay. But you’re back early.” Chaeyoung took reprieve in untying and taking off her shoes.

“You forgot something.”

“I forgot something?” Chaeyoung mentally scolded herself for sounding so stupid.

“Yeah,” Mina laughed, unsure of herself, “Although, I don’t want to be selfish, but I’m sure it’s for me.”

Chaeyoung stuffed her hands in her sweater pocket, needing somewhere to hide her now shaky hands. To her surprise, she met no resistance in her pockets. The familiar velvet box was missing.

Not a breath later, Chaeyoung found it in Mina’s left hand.

“It’s beautiful, you know. It’s so elegant, and the birthstone is so clear. I’d like to think that you must have chosen it specifically for me.”

“Well I-”

“Or is it for someone else? For this ‘interest’ of yours?” Mina walked closer.

Chaeyoung has never seen this Mina before. “You’re confusing me.”

Mina stepped back, a dry laugh taking over the silence of the empty dorm. “I’m confusing you?” Mina gently laid the box down on the kitchen counter. “I’d say it’s the opposite.”

Chaeyoung must had looked bewildered. 

“St Maartens, you treated me better than any member. I tried to play it off, maybe you just wanted me to have a good vacation, everyone did. But, it was before the vacation, too. It was how you’d always pay attention to me, ask me questions before anyone else. Did you even realize? Did you realize that I was your focus so often?

“And the concert, God the concert. That night was something else entirely. I had to rewatch videos because there was too much happening. Your eyes, how you turned to me so often, I just couldn’t register it all.

“And then you show up to my house.” Mina brushed a hand through her scalp. 

“Why? Why did you come to my house? Why leave a ring that would suit me so well? Without an explanation, too! Was it intentional? Can’t you see that you’re playing with my emotions, Chaeyoung?”

Mina was vivid, her voice had amplified beyond what Chaeyoung thought possible for the tame girl. This Mina was so emotional. So raw.

“I-I don’t understand.” Chaeyoung repeated. It seemed like the only possible sentence Chaeyoung could piece together.

“No, of course you don’t.” Mina dragged a hand through her hair again. She took an unsteady breath, looking anywhere in the dorm but Chaeyoung.

While Chaeyoung desperately tried to process Mina’s words, the Japanese retreated to their dinner table. Chaeyoung followed suit, letting her body bring her to a chair across from Mina, her brain still in overdrive.

“When I said that I  _ had  _ a romantic interest, I lied.” Mina’s voice was so quiet now. “I  _ do  _ have a romantic interest.” Mina’s fingers tapped against the wooden surface.

She sighed, and a piece of Chaeyoung broke. Mina looked so tired and fragile.

“When you do certain things, it gives me hope. I never really realized it until later, but I think it’s been there for a while. I love how you’re always so considerate when it comes to me. Sometimes, you take better care of me than myself. God, my heart just beats faster sometimes because of you.

“And when you left that ring, gave me that ring? Whatever. I saw it and just thought ‘does she feel the same?’ It was just like the concert. So many unknown emotions and hidden phrases suddenly became clear with the realization. I’m connecting pieces with willpower right now, but I want to believe that some of it’s real.”

Chaeyoung could only sit in silence.

Mina slightly leaned over the table. “What I mean to say is…” Mina shook her head. “What I mean to say is that I like you, romantically. And, I’m not sure if the vacation, concert, and everything before and between was platonic love for you, but I’m really hoping it all wasn’t.”

Chaeyoung was positive she was hearing things poorly. How was Mina confessing? How did Mina even like Chaeyoung as more than a friend?

It must be a prank, that’s it. Mina found out on her own and wanted Chaeyoung to feel the same embarrassment.

But no. That’s not Mina. The Mina she’s known for years would never do something as cruel as that. The Mina in front of her, with eyes filled with question, hope, and fear could not have planned something as hurtful as that. The Mina in front of her was normal, the Mina that still listens to her historical rants and the same Mina that’s afraid of horror movies.

“You’re scaring me a bit.” A soft grip was now on her hand.

“I uh,” Chaeyoung lowered her head and laughed, “I thought I was gonna be the one to confess first.”

Chaeyoung flipped her hand over and Mina immediately intertwined their hands. “I guess I just beat you.”

It was surreal, all of it. The way they were seated at the dorm table, a confession and an indirect confession lingering in the evening air. Chaeyoung, who was so anxious about keeping her secret, now wondering why she didn’t confess the moment she pinpointed her true feelings. Mina, squeezing her hand, a warm smile painting over the circles under her eyes.

“Wait a second.” Chaeyoung scrambled out of her chair and into the kitchen.

She repositioned herself, sitting at the head of the table instead. Her knee bumped into Mina’s thigh as she sat down that had Chaeyoung smiling like a fool.

“Give me your hand.” Mina lifted her hand without question.

Chaeyoung opened the box and fished out the aquamarine ring. Chaeyoung focussed on sliding it into place, unaware of a wide smile taking over Mina’s features.

“I like you, Myoui Mina.” Chaeyoung couldn’t help how sheepish she sounded, still not entirely convinced that she was in the right dimension.

Her confession was gifted a kiss on the cheek. Mina’s lips were soft on her skin, leaving a tingling feeling behind as she parted. She was sure she was blushing, the tips of her ears heating up.

“You’re a hard woman to read, Chae.”

Mina’s gummy smile and tinted cheeks became engraved in Chaeyoung’s memory. She wasn’t sure where to go from here- how their relationships with the members would change and how they would move forward together. 

Through her happiness and receding shock, Chaeyoung was sure that one thing wouldn’t change. Chaeyoung was still going to be sure that Mina continued to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Park Jinyoung is best boy, there I said it
> 
> And so, like, Mina confessed?!  
> I'm gonna get a little deep here, so bear with me if you wanna continue reading. The reason why she seemed so cold with Chaeyoung at first was a multitude of things.  
> 1- She's really tired. In previous chapters, I bring up her lack of sleep and the medicative pills she can use in last resort situations. Mina hasn't slept in a while now, and because of that her patience has diminished.  
> 2- Spontaneous visit from her love interest. Mina just got her feelings together, and now her crush appears out of the blue. Mina's doesn't know how to act, and because of her sleep deprivation, can't think and act properly.  
> 3- Mina has never liked anyone before. She's scared and in unchartered territory. No one has ever told Mina what to expect and how to handle the new emotions before. Mina's just lost and because of that, she curls in on herself.  
> 4- I'd like to think that Mina's a little pouty and jealous. Chaeyoung comes in and begins asking questions about a possible romantic interest, of course, Mina, who has feelings, will be unnerved.
> 
> But anyways, confessions and angst are out of the way.  
> Congrats *blow on party horns and release the streamers*-----> I'm sorry if the confession feels flat or anticlimactic, but I really didn't know how to go about the confession. Sorry if it disappointed TT
> 
> But anyways X2, thanks for sticking on this ride with me.  
> Best Regards (OMG first one of 2020)  
> Palm_Trees


	13. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Chaeyoung find some time to talk about their new relationship. Sana dares to promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapter titles are going to be the death of me, send help lol

“So what now?”

The question came about a Tuesday night. Everyone in the dorms were doing their own thing, leaving the two girls enough privacy to have a proper conversation. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo had left the dorm five or so minutes ago to pick up food for the five of them. Sana, Momo and Tzuyu were still out of the country. Dahyun and her brother were out along the Han river. Her older brother had won tickets to a small show in one of the residing parks, inviting Dahyun to accompany him along with his girlfriend.

A comedy was playing which Chaeyoung was half heartedly watching. The younger girl was splayed out on the couch like a child, her feet above her head and her hair splaying over the edge of the cushion

Mina was sitting on the floor trying to piece together a Harry Potter lego set that Jeongyeon had bought her as a surprise. Currently almost halfway through, Mina took a break to admire the inner shell of the structure before walking over to the couch.

“Some things won’t change.” Mina started.

Mina wanted to give Chaeyoung some sense of security before the conversation moved forward. The Japanese knew that, even if their relationship goes public or not, many things were bound to change.

“We’ll still be a part of Twice, and tour and perform in front of fans. Our friendships will still be there, although it may change a bit if we tell them.” Mina stopped when she saw the blonde’s brows furrow.

“I’m not sure we should tell them right away.” Chaeyoung spoke.

As Mina repositioned herself, she took the time to absorb Chaeyoung’s comment. After some shuffling and accidentally elbowing the blonde in her stomach, Mina lay beside Chaeyoung. She mused over how ridiculous they must look.

“We’re on the same page, then.” Mina watched as a man jumped from a high ledge into a hotel pool on the reflected screen.

It wasn’t like Mina wanted their new relationship to stay hidden forever, but for now, Mina was terrified of telling anyone. It’s been two days since Mina found the ring and they properly confessed their feelings. During that time, neither of them had found the proper time to talk more and question where they would go.

If they barely knew how their relationship would unfold, it’d be unfair to drop all their insecurities as a couple onto the seven other girls. Mina was sure that Chaeyoung felt the same. They’d want to be confident before anything went into the open. And as they’ve found out during their careers, confidence takes time.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung took Mina’s hand and held it on the blonde’s stomach. Mina could feel the younger girl’s steady inhales and exhales. “I want us to be comfortable together before telling anyone else.”

Mina hummed as the dorm fell into a comfortable silence. The lego set was forgotten on the floor as Japanese stayed beside Chaeyoung and continued to watch the rather funny, rather absurd movie.

“This is so stupid.” After ten minutes of watching the two protagonists outrunning bad guys while fighting each other, Mina was finished with the movie.

“I think it’s funny.” Chaeyoung defended.

“But it’s pretty bad.” Mina tried to reach over the Korean for the remote.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not entertaining.”

Chaeyoung expertly deflected Mina’s hand, giving her a cheeky smile in the process.

“Are you trying to change the channel on me?” Chaeyoung lifted an eyebrow and let go of Mina’s hand. 

Mina could feel her ears getting warmer, the telltale sign of her about to lie. “Of course not. I just wanted to turn up the volume.”

“Liar.” Chaeyoung moved the remote farther away from Mina so that it balanced on the arm of the couch.

“Am not.” Mina couldn’t help but smile at how mindless this conversation was.

“That’s what a compulsive liar says.”

The older girl tried to quickly crawl over Chaeyoung and grab the remote. Mina wasn’t sure if she was fortunate or not - as at the moment Mina tried to reach over Chaeyoung, the younger had shifted her body underneath hers trying to defend it.

Chaeyoung’s mouth was parted in a small ‘o’, directing Mina’s eyes to the pink lips. The Japanese tried not to focus on the pink blush that painted the blonde’s cheeks. To Mina’s despair, she began thinking about how good it felt to be over Chaeyoung.

She had never been this close to anyone in a situation similar to this. Yes, skinship was popular among Korean women, but this was something  _ more _ . Mina had never kissed anyone romantically, let alone on the lips. The brunette was nervous, but found herself helpless against the images of soft, pink lips and wide, mocha eyes.

The longer Mina leaned over Chaeyoung, the more her brain began shouting. 

_ Don’t make this moment awkward, _

_ Do something! _

The Japanese’s thoughts led her eyes south again -  admiring full, red lips. 

During Mina’s inner turmoil, Chaeyoung had laid still. She was looking at Mina expectantly, with heavy, brown eyes. 

A wandering hand started from Mina’s hip and skimmed its way up between her shoulder blades. The older girl tried to ignore the hand that was trailing embers on her skin - still unable to focus anywhere but the blonde’s lips.

_ Soft _

Chaeyoung’s lips were soft against Mina’s. 

Mina wasn’t sure if she closed the distance or Chaeyoung did, but the thought soon escaped her mind as she felt lips moving against her own. The hand on her back lowered Mina onto the blonde, nestling her weight carefully as not to crush the girl underneath her. A supporting arm beside Chaeyoung’s head shifted so Mina could gently run a hand through soft, blonde hair.

The Japanese lost herself in the feeling. The strawberry lip balm that Chaeyoung wore and how their lips were so pliant against another had Mina smiling against better judgement. A moment later, she felt teeth knock into her own.

The older girl parted their kiss and laughed. She lifted her upper body off of Chaeyoung, feeling the vibrations from laughter affecting the blonde too. For a few moments, the two laughed at their own misfortune.

“Sorry,” Mina said, struggling to calm her breathing.

Nonetheless, Chaeyoung still wore a wide smile. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Mina quickly dove in for a chaste kiss, tasting strawberries once more. 

“You’re evil,” Chaeyoung said after Mina pulled away too quickly, “But you have a beautiful smile.”

The compliment had Mina smiling wider. Her gums were surely exposed. 

“It was a perfect first kiss.” Chaeyoung continued.

“I’ll try not to smile next time.” Mina promised.

“You can still smile, but just wait until after.” now both of Chaeyoung’s hands were positioned on Mina’s hips, the blonde’s left thumb tracing lazy circles over her clothes.

“Okay.” 

Mina let her body be pulled back down by Chaeyoung, lips meeting a third time. The kiss was calm, both parties taking their time to commit the sensations to memory. The brunette splayed a hand on Chaeyoung’s hip, earning a hum of appreciation.

Their kiss was broken prematurely as Mina scrambled to get off Chaeyoung and sit back on the couch. 

“We’re back!” Nayeon’s loud voice echoed from their front door.

During her panic, Mina took the same position as Chaeyoung, sitting upside down on the couch. Somehow, she stole the remote and changed the channel to her favourite. Avengers Age of Ultron was playing a second later.

“Evil.” Chaeyoung tisked as she adopted the same position as Mina.

Less than a minute later, Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon walked into the living room space with their bags of food.

“You two look like children.” Nayeon scolded playfully as she dropped three bags full of food boxes onto the floor.

“So what?” Chaeyoung quipped.

Mina turned over onto her stomach and not so smoothly slipped off the couch. Normally her grace was noticeable, but the lingering heat in Mina’s cheeks and on her hips still seems to affect her system.

“Lost your legs?” Jihyo asked.

Jeongyeon came back with a handful of chopsticks, handing them out to everyone before opening up a bottle of Sprite. Mina looked over to Chaeyoung who gave her a teasing wink.

“Something like that.” Mina mumbled, taking the lid off a tteokbokki dish.

The five of them gathered around the food, spoonfuls of various dishes filling each of their plates. Thanks to Mina, the five ate in silence as the movie played. She found it cute how Jihyo would stop eating whenever Chris Hemsworth was on screen, her celebrity crush obvious.

Mina was enjoying the silence that the three women brought to the dorm. As crazy as they could be at times, Mina’s thankful that they’re all relatively calm. Relatively as in Nayeon’s occasional snickering at Jihyo’s crush that would disturb the others.

“Knock it off.” the leader eventually whined.

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung looked on amusedly as Jihyo leaned over to flick Nayeon’s bicep. 

“Why? You’re basically drooling, and not over the pork.” Nayeon proved her words by stealing a piece of untouched meat before Jihyo could stop her movements.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that stealing is wrong.” Jeongyeon sighed as she expertly stole a large portion of Yaki Udon from the eldest woman.

Nayeon mustered up a glare for the second youngest and immediately fought back. “You just did.”

“Karma.” was all the second eldest had to offer, her attention returning to the screen.

Nayeon clearly wasn’t done yet, trying to quickly steal food from the other girl’s plate. Jeongyeon smoothly switched which hand was holding the plate so it was out of Nayeon’s reach.

“Help me out here, Mina.” Nayeon pleaded, her chopsticks uselessly snapping shut, the plate too far out of reach.

Mina swooped down and stole a carrot from Nayeon’s plate on the floor, leaving Nayeon slack jawed. 

“Mina!” Nayeon wailed dramatically, “Since when did you become so mean?”

“She’s been spending too much time with Jeongyeon.” Jihyo went on the offensive.

Now everyone but Chaeyoung, who’s been quietly observing, was against Nayeon. Realizing this, Nayeon begged Chaeyoung to rescue her. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung was pretending - horribly, to watch the movie.

“I blame it on the Singapore concert.” Nayeon mumbled, spooning as much food into her mouth as possible.

Jeongyeon sent Mina a knowing smirk which Mina returned playfully. The actions had Nayeon choking on noodles and pointing an accusing finger at Jeongyeon. 

In all fairness, Mina and Jeongyeon had done nothing more than play two player card games and watch trashy romantic comedies. But, neither of them had to tell Nayeon that. Mina was sure that the reason she was playing along with all the friendly teasing was because she was still on her high from kissing Chaeyoung. Her playful side almost never stays longer than a witty remark or a longer-than-necessary touch.

The rest of their dinner was spent with minimal food stealing and lingering teases. By the time the five girls cleaned up and stored the remaining food, a new movie was starting.

“I’m kind of done with watching Marvel movies.” Jeongyeon admitted as she fell back onto the couch. “Sorry, Mina.”

“All good.” Mina took a spot crossed-legged on the floor next to her unfinished lego set, “I’m going to try and finish this.”

Jihyo yawned as she curled up in a blanket and started flipping through channels. 

While Jihyo and Jeongyeon were discussing between a few choices, Nayeon managed to snuggle into Jeongyeon’s side. Mina smiled as Jeongyeon acted disgusted, only for Nayeon to whine, the younger girl immediately sighing in resignation and shifting to make them more comfortable. 

Turning back to her project, Mina caught Chaeyoung’s eyes. The blonde offered her a small smile and Mina felt her ears warming at the attention. The softness of Chaeyoung’s lips still lingered on her own, and Mina worried that she’d become addicted to the feeling - no matter how embarrassing it sounds.

“Stop!” Nayeon shouted, causing Mina to flinch. 

The Japanese girl frowned at the mismatched pieces she stuck together in her surprise. She stuck her tongue out to Chaeyoung who was silently laughing at her mistake and disassembled the lego bricks.

“I think my left ear is deaf.” Jeongyeon complained.

The comment earned her a slap on the shoulder as Jihyo waited with a frown for the oldest to explain.

“I want to watch the new episodes.” was all Nayeon had to say for the group to understand.

“It’s so corny.” Chaeyoung cried.

Mina chose to ignore the brewing chaos behind her in favor of building the roof. Ever since it aired, Nayeon’s developed a growing obsession over the drama ‘Dating Class’. ‘The love interest is good looking’ was Nayeon’s excuse for her love of the show. In reality, the girls knew that Nayeon loved watching the roommate, Han Eun Sol. Whenever she was shown on screen, Nayeon would whisper out ‘cute’ or laugh at a not-so-comedic line.

“C’mon, the guy’s hot.” Nayeon defended with the well overused line.

“You just think Chuu’s cute.” Jeongyeon said tiredly.

“No!” Nayeon turned to Jihyo, “Please? Besides, you like Gyuri.”

Jihyo mumbled under her breath, too far away for Mina to hear, and scrolled back to the channel. Jeongyeon stayed silent as Jihyo pressed play and the familiar vibrant lighting of the show’s cinematography came on screen.

Mina worked relatively efficiently on the lego set, having finished the roof and interior by the time two episodes passed. She was trying to complete the Whomping Willow but was missing a piece. The brunette searched through the remaining piles of pieces and couldn’t find it.

She felt a hand ghost over her foot before the missing piece was floating in front of her eyes. 

Chaeyoung took the uncompleted structure and placed the circular piece in the right spot. “This the piece you were looking for?”

“Thanks.” 

Mina smiled at Chaeyoung, placing a hand on the blonde’s knee. She was sure to not keep contact for too long. For now, neither of them wanted any of the members to think anything but friendship was between them.

Chaeyoung was ignoring the drama and putting together all the characters and Mina continued with the willow. Once finished with that, Chaeyoung scooted closer to the piles of pieces, her knee touching Mina’s thigh. The contact had Mina smiling under the protection of her falling hair.

Moving on to the lamppost, Mina reached over to one of her piles, surprised to now see the remaining pieces arranged by step according to the manual. She looked over at Chaeyoung, eyebrows furrowing at the smirk the younger girl wore.

“Don’t worry, all the pieces are there.”

Mina scoffed and hit the other girl lightly, fighting hard against the laughter that was building up.

\---

Sana missed Tzuyu. Her flight back to Korea was tomorrow morning, but still, she missed the younger girl. Momo’s parents had returned two days ago and Sana’s been stuck with her family ever since. She loved her family, but she missed Momo too.

Momo was the only defense against Sana’s infinite pessimistic thoughts. Like branches that intertwine and split off into tens of smaller lengths, Sana’s mind couldn’t stop playing with the possibilities. 

She was still peeved with Chaeyoung’s irrational decision to fly out to Japan. Even more when Mina called saying she was returning to Korea the next day. The youngest of the Japanese trio had never specified why she abruptly left her family to chase down Chaeyoung and Sana hasn't heard from Mina since.

It was Momo that had calmed Sana down. With her gone, Sana could no longer deny the emptiness that she felt. She needed comfort and companionship. It was just how Sana was built, she supposes.

She turned over on her bed and picked up her phone, dialing the familiar numbers onto the keypad. Sana knew she was being impulsive, calling in the middle of the night, hoping to not disturb the girl in Taiwan.

“Hello?” Tzuyu’s voice was heavy with sleep, talking in her mother tongue.

Sana smiled hearing Tzuyu speak Taiwanese. It was a habit she never really grew out of. Normally, the girl would greet in her first language when someone called her private number. She found it endearing that the youngest was still close with her home country.

“Did I wake you?” Sana asked, placing the phone on the mattress beside her pillow.

“Sana-unnie?” the youngest asked.

“Yeah.”

She heard shuffling on the other side of the line before it calmed down and the sound of a light clicking off was heard. Sana waited in silence while trying to picture what Tzuyu was doing on the other side of the line.

The blonde heard sheets shifting before Tzuyu spoke again, “No, you didn’t.”

“How’s home?”

“It’s nice. I missed everyone so being able to see them relieves a lot of stress.” Tzuyu was silent for a moment. “I’m sure it’s the same for you.”

“Hm.”

“Are you okay, Sana-unnie? You sound tired.” Sana could hear the concern through the tiredness of Tzuyu’s voice.

“What else have you done, besides the aquarium?” Sana hoped that Tzuyu would let her concerns go.

“A bunch of my middle school friends and I met up. We went to a bowling alley before having dinner. It was really fun seeing them again.”

Sana tried to remember what they looked like. Last year, they had surprised Tzuyu at one of their concerts in Japan. Backstage after the concert, Tzuyu had excitedly introduced Sana to a small group of people. The seven friends had all asked for an autograph after the introductions, and Sana found it cute how Tzuyu had blushed in embarrassment, comparing them to crazy fans.

“Did they ask for your autograph?” Sana teased.

She heard a groan and giggled at Tzuyu’s second hand embarrassment. “Don’t laugh.”

“Sorry.” Sana apologized, smiling nonetheless.

“That didn’t sound genuine.”

“It wasn’t.” Sana buried her body deeper under the covers.

Sana closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of distant engines and the cacophony of people talking. Sana’s family home was located near the night market district. As a child, she used to listen to music from guitars or small bands that would line street corners on Friday nights.

“Even on the phone, you’re still a teasing unnie.”

“Maybe I like your reactions.” Sana hoped that Tzuyu wouldn’t recognize the truth behind her words.

Tzuyu laughed quietly. Sana guessed that her family was already asleep and she didn’t want to disturb them.

“Don’t ever change, Sana-unnie.”

The blonde wished she could see Tzuyu, see what the younger girl looked like. Was she genuine? Her phone did nothing but connect the signal between Tzuyu and her, forced to listen to Tzuyu’s quiet voice. It refused to shed any light in Sana’s brain.

The Japanese could only dream. Dream that the words were heavier than they meant. That Tzuyu poured more feelings into her words than what Sana heard. Dreaming never hurt Sana’s relationship with Tzuyu. She’d done it for so long that sometimes the lines between fantasy and reality blurred, but that only ever hurt her.

“Okay.” Sana dared to promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WithoutAnyMilk, I hope this was to your liking :)  
> This was a shorter chapter, but tbh it's more of a filler then any solid plot.  
> Also, LOONA finally is back! I suggest you check them out and find the small easter egg I added in (it's easy to find lol)  
> I'll see y'all next time  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees
> 
> ps- I have Twitter now :/ um it's @ManyPalm_Trees so feel free to shout at me for updates or to chat or whatnot


	14. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana realizes her mistakes. Mina and Chaeyoung go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, hope y'all enjoy this  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes

“Again.” their choreographer instructed.

Sana couldn’t help but feel disappointed in herself. She’d only returned yesterday morning, yet all the frustration she thought she’d abandoned in Japan have already returned in full force.

Sana sighed and waited for the familiar music to return. When it did, Sana began dancing, careful to extend her knees more outward this time. After the chorus finished, the blonde could tell by her senior’s face that he was not impressed.

“You still look like you’re bobbing up and down.” Kiel criticized.

“Sorry.” Sana bowed apologetically. 

Kiel dismissed her apology and continued to highlight what she could do to ‘salvage’ her second position beside Jihyo. “Try to imagine that you’re making circles with your knees.”

“Okay.”

What did he take her for, an inexperienced trainee? Of course Sana knew she had to somehow extend her legs out more, but Jihyo’s was excessive. Sana prided herself for being humble about her fame, but she was fuming at how rude this man was. Of course he’s talented himself, but he didn’t have to immediately beat Sana down onto the wooden floor of the practice room the second she walked in, berating her performance at their last concert.

After a few more tries, Kiel cut the music off abruptly.

“I can tell you’re frustrated, take a break.” Sana watched as the man walked out of the practice room.

Sana grabbed her water bottle and sat against the mirror, “Stupid new choreographer and stupid, stupid me.”

It was the shift in atmosphere between Mina and Chaeyoung that had Sana so on edge. The blonde wasn’t oblivious, she saw how many times Mina would steal a glance at the younger girl. It was annoying that Sana couldn’t tell what was going on in Mina’s head. Something had changed.

“Kiel wasn’t too impressed.” Jeongyeon made her presence known as she walked over to where Sana sat.

Sana let her sarcasm take over, “Is he ever?”

She looked at the side profile of her friend as she sat down beside her, admiring how the other woman always looked so confident, so strong. Does Jeongyeon ever struggle with romantic emotions, Sana wondered.

“I don’t think so,” Jeongyeon adjusted her baseball cap, “His head’s too big for his own good.”

Sana chuckled at Jeongyeon’s blunt comment, “He’ll fall over soon, I suppose?”

Jeongyeon looked over at the younger woman and offered a small smile. “Not soon enough.”

Sana watched the clock in silence as Jeongyeon texted someone beside her. Three minutes went by before Jeongyeon spoke up.

“What’s got you on edge? You’re not yourself.”

Sana debated on whether she should tell her senior the truth: that she’s frustrated at how she can’t tell the new shift between Mina and Chaeyoung. Just how much has their dynamic changed since Chaeyoung flew to Japan? She was worried for them both, especially Mina. Had Chaeyoung said something and Mina now had to act like everything was fine when it wasn’t? Sana knew how the youngest japanese member would often neglect her own problems, afraid to burden those around her. In the end, it hurt Mina, as emotions pile up without proper care.

“It’s nothing.” Sana dismissed.

“It’s not nothing,” Sana hated how persistent Jeongyeon could be sometimes. “I’m pretty sure it has something to do with Mina.”

Sana’s refusal to respond was the confirmation the brunette was missing.

“Did something happen while you two were in Japan?”

“I don’t know what happened in Japan.” Sana confessed.

She’d lost her cool, to be blunt. Sana hadn’t lashed out so seriously since she’d scolded Dahyun back when they were fighting to be JYPE’s next girl group. The fact that she’d lost her temper so quickly scared her. As much as Sana was still peeved at Chaeyoung’s irrational decision and Mina’s unexplained return back to Korea, she knew the younger girl didn’t deserve the harsh words Sana had yelled through the phone.

After that call Sana hadn’t calmed down. It was Momo who had had to sternly tell her to relax. Momo was always laid back and calm, and Sana felt terrible for having to make the older girl tame her in the blonde’s vivid state.

“Her early return took us all by surprise.” Jeongyeon said.

Sana looked over at her friend. Her eyes were strong and focussed on the clock, her jaw clenched tightly. Jeongyeon looked surprisingly contemplative for her mischievous personality. 

“Even though she’s mature and stuff, I still worry for her too much.” Sana sighed.

“That’s what being an older sister means.” Jeongyeon said simply, “Even though you know they can handle themselves, and you know how strong they are, you can’t help but want to protect them through everything.”

“Yeah but,”

“There are no ‘buts’, it’s hard sometimes to watch others when you’re itching to step in and help. Mina’s a strong woman, but she still has to fall sometimes. You just have to make sure to be there when it happens, to console and help, to be a leader and an unnie. She’s got to do things on her own.”

“Okay.”

Sana smiled at the compassionate side of her senior. It was rare that Jeongyeon got emotional and gave out heartfelt advice as she’s the one that would always gag and laugh when others cried on stage or got over-emotional. It was a good change that Sana saw herself needing. Jeongyeon was right, Sana had to try and take a step back and let whatever Mina and Chaeyoung were going through be dealt by between the two of them, no matter how hard it would be for her.

\---

“Where are we going anyway?” Chaeyoung laughed as she struggled to slip on her other shoe.

Mina was standing impatiently in front of their dorm door, her train pass held tightly in her hand. She was obviously anxious to leave the dorm, but spared Chaeyoung a bright smile, “I can’t tell you yet.”

“I’m sure you can, considering you’re standing there watching me struggle.” Chaeyoung said sarcastically as she double knotted her laces.

Mina opened the door with a light blush, “Too busy admiring how cute you look.”

Chaeyoung felt her ears getting warmer as she bid goodbye to the others in the dorm before walking into the night air. Mina automatically linked their arms as she led them to the nearest train terminal.

As Mina was busy directing them through intersections and through streets filled with food stands and shops, Chaeyoung took the time to calm her nerves. This was their first night out as a couple, and Mina refuses to give Chaeyoung any hints as to what they’re about to do. Chaeyoung wondered if they were going to tour around a mall, or catch a movie, or go and sit down at a restaurant. Chaeyoung’s mind turned over the cliché possibilities.

“If you think any harder, you’ll get a headache.” Mina chided as she bumped Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

Chaeyoung fixed her cap while they waited to cross the street, the train station just around the corner. “Then tell me where we’re going.”

“We’re going to the train station.” 

Chaeyoung groaned in fake agony. “I know that.”

Her elder ignored her in favor of walking once the pedestrian light turned white. Even though Mina was being slightly annoying, Chaeyoung felt a smile from their useless bickering. It felt good to just be in eachothers company, especially now that Chaeyoung no longer felt forced to hide her true feelings.

“Okay,” Mina said once they crossed the interesction, disentangling their arms so she could rummage through her purse.

Chaeyoung observed her senior as the brunette blew air into strands of hair that fell too close to her eyes. After a few more seconds of turning on her phone and typing into a search bar, Mina angled her phone so Chaeyoung could read the search results on the screen.

The street was lit with storefronts and food stands, a quaint little alley off of a popular main street on the other side of town. The reviews were all relatively high as comments praised about how it was a good date night for partners and couples.

“I wanted to try something different, and I’ve never been touring around the area before.” Mina finished.

Chaeyoung felt warmth in her ears once again, the sensation becoming all too familiar when Mina’s involved.

“Sounds perfect.”

The questioning chocolate eyes brightened and white teeth appeared. Chaeyoung wondered if Mina knew how beautiful she was whenever she smiled. They continued walking as Mina’s lips remained arched, her smile refusing to leave.

The train ride was relatively eventless. The two girls already knew so much about the other that they started talking about what places they should go to eat. Every once and awhile, when the train turned on the tracks, their bodies would bump against another. Each time Chaeyoung would blush at their proximity as her mind replayed their shared kisses on the couch. 

Just as soon as they found themselves boarding the train, they were being escorted out of it by a small crowd of commuters. Mina once again looped arms with the blonde as she led them towards their destination.

“So should we go to the ramen bar or the place with really good tteokbokki?” Mina asked.

“Tteokbokki.” Chaeyoung said.

Last week the group ordered a few different soups before their concert and Chaeyoung welcomed the change tteokbokki would give her from all the insta ramens she’s cooked up for the last while.

Mina nodded her head and led them down a small alleyway, a bar and a few vending machines lining the walkthrough. After stopping to take a few pictures with some college students, the pair continued on.

The japanese woman adjusted her cap while Chaeyoung slipped on a mask when they approached the busy streets. People were walking along the wide street window shopping and enjoying the spring air. Various restaurants littered the storefronts as couples and famillies ate on the outside terraces. A man playing the guitar was situated in the middle of the street underneath a lampost.

Chaeyoung loves places like these. Where the noises of cars and the bustling streets of downtown were ignored. Where the atmosphere was carefree and light as people of all ages enjoyed the lights, music, food and shops. Everyone was walking leisurely, looking as if they carried no burdens or worries.

“How haven’t we come here before?” Chaeyoung smiled.

The blonde’s smile must’ve been contagious, as a small smile stayed on Mina’s face as they looked through the windows of different stores. They stepped into one store and exited with a plush penguin peeking out of a gift bag in Mina’s hand.

After a few more minutes of strolling down the street the pair spotted the neon sign displaying the name of the tteokbokki restaurant. There was a line forming outside the doors as people waiting for a table leaned against the patio railings. 

“Didn’t think it would be so busy.” Chaeyoung voiced.

Her senior pulled her into the makeshift line, “I’m sure the wait won’t be that long.”

Chaeyoung nodded and pulled out her phone to check the time and see if she had any missed texts. Sure enough, she had a few missed texts from Sana.

**Sana-Unnie, 7:52pm**

**Chaeyoungie, I know doing this over text isn’t the best, but I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting**

**Sana-Unnie, 7:55pm**

**Call me when you can or we’ll talk later.**

**...**

**You and Mina have fun tonight, okay?**

“Who texted you?” Mina asked as she craned her head over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Sana-unnie.”

Mina nodded in understanding and crept away. “What did she say?”

Chaeyoung knew Mina was apprehensive about her best friend. Last night, Mina had pulled Chaeyoung aside in the dorm and asked about her and Sana’s relationship. ‘You’re very uneasy around her’, Mina had pointed out. Chaeyoung had then gone on and admitted that Sana’s been harsh on her about whether or not she should’ve gone to Japan, but the other blonde doesn’t know about the confession and what’s followed.

“She says she wants us to have a good time.”

“I’m glad.” a smile danced its way into Mina’s eyes as she went to squeeze Chaeyoung’s hand. “We should tell her soon, though.”

Chaeyoung squeezed back, “I’m sure she already knows, but you’re right.”

The two of them waited for a few more minutes before grabbing a seat in the corner of the outdoor patio. A waitress came along and they asked for a sizable portion of tteokbokki alongside some grilled vegetables.

They sat in silence until drinks came along before the younger girl broke the silence.

“So Mina, I know you’re from Texas, you used to be a ballet dancer, you’re an idol, your favorite animal is a penguin, and you love ketchup. Want to tell me something I don’t know about you?”

Mina smiled as she crossed her arms on the table and leaned closer to the blonde. She hummed in contemplation and blew a strand of hair away from her right eye. Chaeyoung thought Mina looked beautiful in her blue shirt and white skinny jeans, hair slightly curled from the shower she took before leaving.

“I have something else planned for tonight.” the japanese said.

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow playfully as thoughts of kisses took over her mind.

Mina laughed at Chaeyoung’s antics, “That’s not what I meant!”

Mina’s response fueled the korean more as she smirked, causing the older girl to collapse back in her chair while giggling uncontrollably. Mina’s laughing caught the attention from others around them and Chaeyoung stopped her teasing. Letting Mina come back from her laughing fit, Chaeyoung bowed in apology to seniors and one group of starstruck teenagers.

Mina slapped Chaeyoung’s forearm in revenge, “How’re we going to enjoy tonight if your mind’s in the gutter?”

Chaeyoung took a sip from her water before answering. “It’s hard when you’re wearing such red lipstick.”

Her comment got an immediate reaction of reddening cheeks and a bashful smile. “Flirt.”

Chaeyoung chuckled at her small victory and they fell into a comfortable rhythm of discussing upcoming schedules before finding themselves on the opposite spectrum of which superhero was the strongest.

“It’s obviously Scarlet Witch.” Mina debated, “She’s literally the strongest mutant in the universe  _ and  _ she was able to destroy an infinity stone.”

“But she doesn’t have a solo movie! That means she isn’t one of the best.” Chaeyoung argued back.

She shoved a mouthful of noodles and cheese in her mouth, the dish having arrived minutes ago.

Mina went on a rant as Chaeyoung chewed. “It means she’s the most powerful. There’s no villain who can stop her or make the stakes high enough to make a movie out of it. If anything they’d do a origin story because she literally has one of the most interesting upbringings of them all. Have you even read the comics?” 

“No, but Thor is a literal god.” Chaeyoung said defensively.

Mina chewed on a piece of onion as Chaeyoung gave her opinion.

“He’s had tons of movies and is part of the original Avengers, that has to mean something.”

“His sister is stronger than him!” Mina pointed her chopsticks at Chaeyoung, “You just think he’s hot like Jihyo.”

“But he can live for thousands of years! In the long run he’ll do way more than Wanda.”

Mina sipped her water to calm herself down as Chaeyoung continued to eat the spicy dish.

“That doesn’t mean he’s the most powerful.” Mina defended.

Chaeyoung smiled at Mina, earning an annoyed string of mumbles as she scooped more food out of the giant bowl and onto her plate. Her eyes were competitive as she stared the younger girl down. Seeing Mina this passionate about winning their argument made Chaeyoung consider admitting defeat. She wore an annoyed expression but there was no real emotion behind it, as her pout turned into a shy smile the longer Chaeyoung continued to stare.

“What?” Mina asked, tired of Chaeyoung’s silence in the middle of their debate.

The blonde busied herself with lifting another mouthful of cheese and noodles to her mouth. She mumbled while chewing, “You win.”

Mina leaned over the table to hear the korean better, “What’s that?”

Annoyed with the victorious smirk already growing on the brunette’s face, Chaeyoung yelled out her surrender. “You win!”   
  


Mina nodded, pleased with herself. Chaeyoung focussed on her food as Mina did the same, the two taking a break from talking as they enjoyed their meal. Before long, the bowl was emptied and the girls were getting ready to settle the bill.

“I’m paying.” Mina announced, fishing out her wallet from inside her clutch.

“You set this date up, I should be the one to pay.” Chaeyoung offered.

“No no,” Mina waved a hand, “You’ve paid for so much already, it’s my turn.”

Chaeyoung slung her purse over her shoulder and followed Mina to a counter. “It’s nothing.”

And it was nothing. Seeing Mina enjoy new experiences and having the older girl be happy meant more to her then some money in her bank account. She wanted to voice her opinion, but stopped when they reached the counter and the brunette gave the hostess her bank card.

“Scuba diving and a 470,000 won ring is not nothing.” Mina turned to the blonde as the woman swiped her card.

“Besides,” Mina sidetracked, looking down at her watch, “We can’t bicker all night. There’s one more place we need to visit.”

Chaeyoung perked up at Mina’s words, excited to continue their night together. Instead of walking back the way they came on the street, Mina steered them in the opposite direction. They passed a small courtyard with some tables scattered about and a small bakery, a woman inside mopping the floor while a man began erasing their specials board. Holding Mina’s hand and bringing it up so she could see her watch, Chaeyoung realized how much time passed.

“Are you sure where we’re going will be open?” the blonde asked.

Mina’s watch had read 9:43p.m. and Chaeyoung wasn’t sure how many stores would stay open along the quaint street.

Mina brought their hands down and swayed their arms around for a moment before pointing at a building sign. “It’s open.”

Chaeyoung read the illuminated words and hopped in excitement. Somehow, Mina had managed to find a painting studio that Chaeyoung didn’t realize existed. It was a known fact in the group that Chaeyoung was deeply passionate when it came to art, and Mina had planned according to the blonde.

Her heart warmed at the image of Mina on her laptop, searching for places to bring Chaeyoung on their first date. Chaeyoung wondered if the studio came up randomly or if the older girl had searched up activities for them to do.

A gentle tug on her hand had Chaeyoung following Mina into the building. “I booked our class for 10.”

Once inside, Chaeyoung marvelled at the interior. Bright lights hung overhead of a simplistic rectangular room. Easels and stools lined on the side of the wall, perpendicular to large windows overlooking the street. An elderly woman was pulling down various colors from a large shelf opposite to the door.

“Halmeoni Kim.” Mina spoke to the elder.

Chaeyoung held onto Mina’s arm as the two introduced themselves.

“Ah, my special appointment.” the elder smiled, gesturing to two easels outfitted with blank canvases. “Please get comfortable, I’m just getting our paints for tonight.”

As the two settled down on their stools, Chaeyoung shot Mina a curious glance. Special appointment? Just how far had Mina gone to set this up?

“I emailed requesting a private session.” Mina clarified. It was as if the girl knew what Chaeyoung was thinking.

The korean smiled bashfully as she busied herself with tying an apron around her waist. She couldn’t wait to paint with Mina.

\---

“Thank you so much for tonight.” Chaeyoung held Mina’s hand.

Before entering their dorm, Chaeyoung stopped Mina, trying to prolong their time together. 

Their time in the studio had been a blast. Halmeoni Kim was very accomodating of Mina’s amateur status, while giving more free range to Chaeyoung. The elder hadn’t treated them like idols but looking back Chaeyoung doesn’t know if she knew they were famous. Nevertheless, Chaeyoung greatly appreciated the normalcy the two girls felt. 

Their session lasted a little over an hour. The two of them had painted a sailboat in front of a sunset. Mina’s water reflections were blocky, but she had done an excellent job. Chaeyoung on the other hand, had accidentally painted the boat to be too large.

After saying goodbye to the painter, the two had stopped and bought ice cream at a corner store near the train station. Now standing at the steps of their garage door entrance, neither girl wanted their night to end.

“I had fun.” Mina squeezed the blonde’s hand as she smiled brightly.

They fell into silence as Chaeyoung pondered what she could do to extend their time. She didn’t want to go inside, where they’d have to pretend like they were only friends. That was the last thing she wanted to do now that she’s had a taste of what going on dates and kissing Mina is like.

Kissing Mina. It hasn’t happened since their incident on the couch, but this was the perfect time to do it again. At the end of every date a couple will kiss if they enjoyed their time together. Or at least in dramas it’s happened that way.

“Mina?” 

The brunette hummed, looking exptantly at Chaeyoung.

“I was, well do you?” Chaeyoung was shushed from her rambling when Mina stepped in closer, placing a hand on her hip.

Before Chaeyoung could inhale, Mina’s lips were on hers. Chaeyoung quickly reacted and kissed the woman back. Wrapping her arms around Mina’s neck, the blonde pulled her in closer, enjoying the lingering taste of Mina’s orange sherbet dessert on her lips. Their kiss was languid but heavier than their first as each girl was more comfortable now.

Chaeyoung pulled away for air, resting her forehead against Mina’s. The blonde could feel the woman’s breath hit her lips in an uneven rhythm.

“Stop beating me.” the blonde warned without any real emotion.

“Hmm?” Mina’s eyes were closed when Chaeyoung looked up.

“You keep doing stuff before I can, you know, confessing and now kissing.”

“Stop overthinking, then.” Mina teased, stealing a quick kiss.

Chaeyoung nipped the brunette’s bottom in revenge, surprised when Mina let out a small whine. Now noticing how Mina’s chest brushed against her own following their breathing, Chaeyoung felt herself begin to warm. Looking at Mina, Chaeyoung could tell the other girl was affected too. Her eyes were clouded and dark, her cheeks a noticeable shade darker in the dim light.

Chaeyoung heard the thud of the bag holding their paintings and Mina’s plush penguin hitting the cement and felt Mina’s hand move to bring Chaeyoung’s chin closer to her. Closing her eyes and waiting for another kiss, Chaeyoung sprang back in shock.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Sana greeted them.

Both girls froze at the blonde before them who was holding a garbage bag. Chaeyoung lowered her head at the smirk Sana gave before walking past them and throwing the bag into a small community dumpster.

“Sana.” Mina regained her senses before Chaeyoung.

The youngest japanese was hushed by a hand to her bicep. “It’s okay, I’ve known for a while now.”

Chaeyoung didn’t miss the glance Sana sent her before speaking again. “You should be more careful though, I could’ve been anyone.”

Mina nodded weakly. Chaeyoung watched as the blonde picked up the bag with their paintings. Sana handed Chaeyoung the handles, addressing them both. “I hope you two had fun.”

Mina and Chaeyoung nodded, looking at the other sheepishly. Sana smiled at Mina’s gummy smile, even if the circumstances weren’t the greatest.

“Mitang? Can I talk to Chaeyoung alone?” Sana asked.

Mina silently left them after giving Chaeyoung’s hand a parting squeeze.

Now alone with the woman who’s been on her ass for the last week, Chaeyoung was feeling uneasy. Wanting to let Sana speak, Chaeyoung remained silent while watching her elder fiddle with her fingers.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry for acting out against you.” Chaeyoung felt bad for the woman, as she could see regret rolling off her like waves. “It wasn’t my place to stop you and Mina, nor should I have given you such a hard time. It was hard, but you two are grown and responsible and I wanted to protect you two.”

“I feel terrible, and I understand if you’re not quite ready to forgive me. What I did was shitty… trying to get between you two. The realization that you two could handle yourselves just came late.”

Chaeyoung hugged the girl tightly when she saw the beginnings of tears form in Sana’s eyes. The blonde hadn’t realized that through Sana’s dismissal and fury towards her, the other woman was scared as well.

“How can I stay mad at you?” Chaeyoung reassured, “You’re my sister.”

Hands came to rest on Chaeyoung’s back as Sana let out a shaky exhale, “I love you, Chaeyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Halmeoni = grandmother
> 
> Sana's not an antagonist anymore! Feels so good to have that out of the way because I don't want that kind of angst anymore.
> 
> I wanna do a side comment, totally unrelated from this fic. I hope everyone reading this is in good health and that your friends and family are okay too. It's kinda scary, this whole covid-19 quarantine and what-not. So please stay safe!!!
> 
> Okee, comments and criticisms are welcome  
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @ManyPalm_Trees  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


End file.
